High School DxD ¡Al revés?
by Yo-tambien-veo-hentai
Summary: ¿Issei es mujer? ¿Una fujoshi? ¿Rias y las demás son chicos...? ¿Será diferente la historia?
1. La persona de cabello carmesí

—Hey, Icchie-chan…

—¿Qué pasa, Yuu-kun?

—¿Puedes… escuchar mi petición?

¡Es el momento! ¡El beso de despedida de la primera cita!

—Sí, ¿Cuál es?

—¿Tú…serías capaz de morir por mí..?

¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere…?

—¿Puedes repetir éso? Creo que escuché mal…— Yuu-kun se gira y me ve a los ojos...su mirada no es dulce y amable como siempre, se ve fría y burlona.

—Dije que si serías capaz de morir por mí…— Dos alas negras brotan de la espalda de Yuu-kun, me asombro al punto en el que caigo al suelo.

—Y-yuu-kun…— Tartamudeo asustada. Una extraña lanza blanca aparece en su mano, se ríe y mueve la lanza de forma despreocupada.

—Los últimos días que pasé contigo me dieron mucha diversión…

—¿Q-qué está…— Un intenso dolor en mi vientre…él me había atacado con la lanza.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad me llegaste a gustar. Tal vez, si nos hubiéramos conocido en una situación diferente, pudiéramos haber sido felices juntos.

—Y-yuu…

—Si deseas culpar a alguien, culpa a los dioses que pusieron la Sacred Gear en ti.

Las alas de Yuu-kun desaparecen y se va caminando…me quedo sola…

No lo entiendo…Yo…¿Voy a morir?

El color rojo…rojo carmesí…¿Es ésta mi sangre? ¿De verdad moriré? Me duele mucho… Si voy a morir…quisiera morir en los brazos de "ésa persona"…

—Fufufufu…¿Fuiste tú quien me invocó? Bien, te daré la vida, a cambio de algo. A partir de ahora, vivirás por mí y para mí.

 _Es "esa persona"…la persona de cabello carmesí…_


	2. ¿Perdí mi virginidad con un bishie?

[¡Hey, b-baka! ¡Despierta! ¡Si no lo haces te besaré!]

Me despierto con la voz de un tsundere. Volví a tener el mismo sueño de siempre, donde soy asesinada por mi novio, Amano Yuu-kun.

Me vuelvo a tocar el vientre como todas las mañanas, como siempre, no hay heridas, ni siquiera una pequeña cicatriz.

Hago mi rutina matutina, al bajar las escaleras me despido de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla, al abrir la puerta para salir la luz del sol parece apuñalarme en los ojos.

Desde ese día…después de mi cita con Yuu-kun…mi cuerpo se siente débil durante el día…pero…en la noche…me siento llena de energía.

Un buen ejemplo de eso es ahora, mientras camino a la escuela, la luz del sol me está clavando agujas en los ojos.

* * *

—Al fin…— Digo mientras me siento en mi silla aburrida, suspiro, casi no hay chicas con las que hablar. Está boba escuela solía ser solo para chicos, pero se volvió mixta hace poco, la población masculina sigue siendo mayor a la femenina…al menos eso es bueno, puedo cumplir mi gran sueño:

¡TENER UN HAREM!

El único problema es que…soy una perdedora. Por eso, mi plan se fue al caño.

Se supone que desde que llegara debía conseguir novio, luego terminar con él, empezar a salir con un nuevo chico y así sucesivamente, si mi plan funcionaba para cuando me gradue un montón de chicos se estarían peleando por mi amor.

¡A éste ritmo mi harem será sólo un sueño! ¿O ya es un sueño? ¿Qué está mal conmigo…? ¿Será que soy una fujoshi que desea tener un harem? No, eso no está mal…

—¡Icchie! ¿Cómo estaba el DVD yaoi que te presté ayer?

Mizuki, una de mis mejores amigas, ex-deportista, ahora está en el club de fotografía, pero solo lo usa como pretexto para para hacer fotografías de chicos. Todos la llaman "La fotógrafa acosadora"

—¡Hoy pude ver a un par de chicos caminar juntos! ¡Según el tamaño de 'la cosa' del más alto, él es el seme!—

Y…ésa otra es Kotonoha, sus lentes tienen la capacidad de medir 'la cosa' de los chicos. Todos la llaman "La calculadora"

—¡Traje un montón de cosas buenas!— Mizuki sacó de su mochila un montón de mangas yaoi y material BL (Y uno que otro hentai), poniendo todo en mi mesa sin dudarlo.

Se escucharon sonidos de disgusto provenientes de los chicos del salón…es normal, no hay muchos chicos a los que les guste el yaoi o el shonen ai. Es muy difícil encontrar un fudanshi éstos días…

—Sus mentes están podridas.

—Fujoshis locas…

Cómo siempre, los chicos de la clase nos miran mal…

—¡Silencio! — Les grita Mizuki—. ¡El BL es vida y amor! ¡Si no se callan los pondré de ukes en mis doujin!

—¡Qué gran discurso, como se es espera de ti, Mizuki-chan!— Kotonoha le alaba, hace poco diría:

"¡WOW! ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ÉSTOS TESOROS?!" Pero mi fatiga matutina me lo impide.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Pregunta Mizuki.—Tienes un montón de "tesoros" y pareces aburrida.

—Sí, no eres la amante del sagrado yaoi que sueles ser. Definitivamente es raro— Continua Kotonoha mientras empuja sus gafas.

—Quiero emocionarme con el hermoso BL, pero últimamente me siento enferma por las mañanas.

—¿Estás enferma? La reina de las fujoshis pervertidas no puede estar enferma— Kotonoha me mira preocupada —¿Es "eso"? ¿Tu fantasía de un novio imaginario? Amano Yuu, ¿verdad? ¿Te está dando un efecto secundario?

Ellas…no lo recuerdan…no recuerdan a Yuu-kun.

—Ustedes…¿De verdad no lo recuerda?

Ambas me miraron con ojos tristes después de mi pregunta.

—Lo sentimos, Icchie-chan, jamás conocimos a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Verdad, Kotonoha?

—Sí. Tal vez deberías ir a un doctor o algo así…

Ellas…siempre son así cuando hablo de Yuu…al principio quise creer que me jugaban una broma, pero luego de hablar seriamente con ellas…me di cuenta de que decían la verdad. Sin duda alguna recuerdo presentarles a Yuu-kun.

"—¡¿Cómo es posible que un rompe ovarios sea tu novio?!

—¡El sistema del mundo se está ejecutando a la inversa!

—¡Icchie-chan! ¡¿Es ésto alguna clase de conspiración gubernamental?!

—¡¿Hicieron algo ilegal?! ¡¿Fueron cómplices en un asesinato?!"

Estaba super feliz y les dije:

"Ustedes también deberían conseguir novio"

Todo eso está grabado en mi memoria con total claridad. Lo recuerdo, pero ellas no. Es como si…Amano Yuu jamás hubiera existido. Entonces…¿El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue una alucinación?

Ellas me lo probaron, no había rastro de su número en mi celular, tampoco estaban las fotos que nos tomamos.

¿Alguien las borro? Si yo no borré esos datos de la memoria…¿Quién lo hizo?

Inclusive llamé a su número, pero decía que no estaba en uso.

Eso significa…que él no existe…¡Imposible! ¡No podría imaginarlo!

También fui a su escuela y le pregunté a varios estudiantes sobre él, pero ninguno supo responderme.

Algo muy raro está pasando aquí…

Mientras pienso en los recientes acontecimientos de mi vida, Mizuki pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te pongas así, estamos viviendo nuestra juventud, vamos a mi casa al salir de clases— Mizuki se acerca a mi oído y susurra: —Te mostraré mi nuevo yaoi…—

—Excelente, Mizuki, también invita a Kotonoha— Respondo sin ánimo. No importa desde que ángulo lo mires, ambas son unar pervertidas, no se si es bueno o malo, pero también soy una de ellas.

—¡Excelente!— Exclamó Kotonoha después de que Mizuki le dijera nuestros planes.

—¡Conseguiremos comida y pasaremos la tarde viendo yaoi hard!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Ésa es la Icchie que conocemos y amamos!

Ambas se entusiasmando por nuestros planes de ver yaoi…Lo mejor será olvidar el incidente de Yuu-kun… por ahora.

Después de hacer nuestros planes para la tarde, había un color carmesí que no dejaba de llamar mi atención.

Desde la ventana del aula puedo ver a un chico de cabello carmesí. Es más que obvio que él no es japonés, según lo que dicen, es del norte de Europa.

Su nombre es Ryas Gremory, o al menos eso creo yo, está en último año, por lo tanto, es mi Senpai.

Me doy cuenta de que todos lo están mirando, Mizuki y Kotonoha también.

Supongo que es usual, todos lo miran cuando pasa frente a ellos, algunos inclusive dejan de caminar o hablar para mirarlo.

Deslumbrante es la única palabra que viene a mi mente al verlo, pero…él me asusta. Desde lo que paso con Yuu-kun…empecé a sentir miedo de él.

Su mirada se dirige a nuestro edificio y observa a todos lentamente.

De repente, su mirada se encuentra con la mía y parece que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Siento como si mi corazón saldrá disparado de mi pecho.

¿Es ésta la sensación de cuándo ves a alguien muy superior a ti?

Jamás hablé con él…¿Por qué sonreiría?

De repente recuerdo el sueño que siempre tengo, al final del sueño una persona de cabello carmesí me habla.

Esa persona…nunca puedo ver su rostro, pero su voz…es sedosa y seductora, parecía amable, pero también aterrador.

¿A caso…él es "esa persona"?

* * *

Las tres no podemos parar de llorar, después de una sesión de yaoi, nos pusimos a ver shojo, todo estaba bien hasta que una pregunta vino a nuestras cabezas:

¿Por qué no tenemos novio?

Mizuki empezó a llorar hace tres capítulos; Kotonoha, aunque intenta actuar cool, se pueden ver sus lágrimas detrás de sus lentes.

Kotonoha nos dijo:

—Una vez un chico me invitó a salir con él...fue la primera vez que me asaltaron.

Después de escucharla, Mizuki y yo nos ponemos a llorar todavía más.

¿Qué clase de fujoshi se pone a llorar después de un maratón de BL?

La respuesta es muy clara:

Una fujoshi impopular.

Me entran ganas de matar a alguien cuando recuerdo que ahora mismo chicas de mi edad están teniendo sexo salvaje con bishonens.

Miro el reloj de la pared, ya es tarde, muy tarde, casi las 10, ya había llamado a mis padres para decirles que estoy en casa de Mizuki, pero si me quedo mucho tiempo se volverá peligroso.

—Ya me tengo que ir, es tarde— Digo para luego soltar un suspiro, me siento mejor que en la mañana.

Kotonoha asiente y se levanta.

—Yo también.

Después de despedirnos de Mizuki en la entrada, cada una toma el camino a su casa.

Siento como la energía viene a mi cuerpo de golpe, ésto no es normal, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi

"Modo superhumana nocturna".

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, alguien me esta siguiendo. Volteo, es una mujer vestida de negro, me está mirando con ojos feroces e inquietantes.

Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—Es extraño encontrar a una de tu clase sola a estas horas de la noche— Me dice la mujer, su voz encaja perfectamente con su mirada, ambas me dan la sensación de peligro.

Estoy muy jodida, ¿qué hago si saca un cuchillo o una pistola? ¡No sé ningún tipo de defensa, tampoco he estado en una pelea!

¡Ya sé! Puedo usar mi "Modo superhumana nocturna" para escapar corriendo.

Camino hacia atrás lentamente, esperando el momento perfecto para escapar.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de escapar?— La mujer dejo salir una risa burlona—. ¿Quién es tu amo? Debe tener un rango muy bajo o tener un hobby muy extraño para elegir un lugar como éste de territorio.

¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo?! Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr a toda velocidad, nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida. Después de correr durante al menos 15 minutos encuentro un lugar aparentemente seguro donde me detengo. Es un parque…éste parque…es el parque de mi sueño...el parque de mi cita con Yuu-kun.

Escalofríos…

Estoy más que segura de que hay alguien detrás de mío. Me doy la vuelta y veo una pluma negra caer frente a mí, ¿Un cuervo? No, es muy tarde.

—¿Pensaste que de dejaría escapar? Los de tu clase son un dolor en el culo.

La mujer de la que escapaba está frente a mí…o mejor dicho, sobre mí. Un par de alas negras brotan de su espalda…al igual que en mi sueño, todo es igual, el mismo parque junto a la misma fuente. La única diferencia es que no es Yuu-kun, es ésta…mujer.

¿Es un ángel? No, es imposible.

—Dime el nombre de tu amo antes de que me cansé de jugar…Oh espera…¿Eres una "Callejera?"…Fufufufu, eso hará mucho más fáciles las cosas…— La mujer habla consigo misma como si yo no estuviera aquí.

De repente, me doy cuenta de algo. Si pasa lo mismo que en el sueño…

—No siento la presencia de tu amo o de tus camaradas. Así que sí eres una "Callejera", no habrá problema si te mato.

La mujer levanta su mano y una extraña cosa se empieza a formar en ella. Una lanza, una lanza similar a la de Yuu-kun.

¡Cuándo Yuu-kun me apuñaló con esa cosa sufrí un infierno!

Intento moverme para esquivarla, pero…ya es tarde, fui atravesada.

Una oleada de dolor recorre mi cuerpo, duele aun más que cuando Yuu-kun lo hizo, ésta no sólo duele, también arde. Es como si mis entrañas se quemaran desde adentro.

Algo sale de mi boca, sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre empieza a escurrir.

Trato de sacar la lanza de mi vientre, mis manos se queman al contacto, el dolor es insoportable.

—¿Ah? Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Tranquila, es normal que te queme. Después de todo, la luz es tóxica para los de tu clase— La mujer vuelve a levantar la mano, ¿va a hacer otra de esas cosas? La miro intentando que sienta un poco de piedad.

Ella apunta a mi pecho, justo cuando la estuvo por lanzar, veo algo.

Carmesí. Rojo carmesí.

¿Es…"esa persona"? ¿La persona de cabello carmesí?

Cuando me pareció escuchar el sonido del viento, una gran explosión impacta sobre la mano de la mujer.

"Esa persona" se para de manera protectora frente a mí.

—No te atrevas a tocarla— Dice…definitivamente es "esa persona".

—¿Cabello carmesí..? Debes ser un hombre del Clan Gremory.

La mujer mira a "esa persona" con ojos llenos de odio.

—Pues sí. Mi nombre es Ryas Gremory, soy el heredero de los Gremory y si lastimas a ésta chica no me voy a contener.

Ryas Gremory.

El estudiante de último año y uno de los más populares de la escuela. Él, Ryas Gremory, es la persona de mi sueño.

—Es mía— Dice, su voz es fría y suena mortal.

—Ya entendí, no tienes que ponerte así. No sabía que este es tu territorio. Pido disculpas por ésto, por cierto, no dejes a tus pertenencias vagar solas por ahí. Alguien podría matarlas mientras toma un paseo.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero si te vuelvo a ver en mi territorio o tratando de lastimar a alguno de los míos, no voy a dudar en matarte.

—Lo mismo va para ti, heredero de los Gremory. Espero que no nos veamos jamás.

La mujer extiende sus alas negras y alza vuelo a algún lugar.

¿Senpai me salvo?

Me siento un poco aliviada…pero mi vista se empiezan a poner borrosa. ¿Es malo? ¿Voy a morir?

—¿Estás por desmayarte? Bueno, aguantaste mucho. Supongo que tendré que llevarte a tu casa— Senpai suena preocupado, no puedo verlo bien.

Entonces, todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

[¡Hey!…¡Levántate y besame! ¡Si no lo haces te mataré cortandote en pedazos!]

Me despierto y siento alguien abrazandome. Me doy cuenta de mi situación…

¡ESTOY DESNUDA Y UN CHICO ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO!

Calmate, Icchie. Cuenta números primos.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

¡No puedo! ¡No puedo calmarme!

Entonces miro el rostro del chico a mi lado…no…imposible…

¡ES SENPAI!

¿Qué diablos hago en la cama con Senpai?

¿Perdí mi virginidad?

¿Usamos protección?

¡NO RECUERDO NADA!

—¡Icchie, despierta! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!— Mi papá está fuera de mi cuarto, se escucha muy enfadado.

Oh no…

—¡Ya voy, Oto-san!

¡Vamos, debo encontrar mi ropa rápido! ¡¿Dónde carajos está?!

—¿Uhm? ¿Ya es de día..?— Senpai abre los ojos y sonríe.

¡SE DESPERTO! ¡EL CHICO CON EL QUE CREO QUE TUVE SEXO SE DESPERTO!

¡BAM!

La puerta se abre justo en el momento en el que Senpai se sienta.

Mis ojos y los de mi padre se encuentran.

Demonios, se ve más que enojado.

—Buenos días— Saluda Senpai.

Entonces, la mirada de papá se clava en Senpai. Se queda estático, luego, vuelve sus ojos hacia mí.

—…

—¡Oto-san, puedo explicarlo!

—Prepárense.

Papá sale disparado, dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de él. Se escuchan sus pasos a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

—¡CARIÑO!— Grita mi papá desde abajo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Se escucha la voz de mamá.

—¡EXTRANJERO, SEXO, ICCHIE!— Me cubro el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡SEXOOOOOO, INTERNACIONAL, ICCHIE, VIRGINIDAD, NIETO!

—¡VAMOS A TENER UN NIETO!

Puedo imaginar perfectamente que está pasando ahí abajo…

Senpai se acerca y susurra a mi oido:

—Tu familia es muy animada por las mañanas.

¡ESPEREN! ¡SENPAI PUEDE VERME LOS PECHOS!

¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! Vamos, Icchie, piensa que ésto es un eroge. Veamos las opciones:

A. Chillar como una fangirl.

B. Mirarle 'la cosa' a Senpai.

C. Cubrirme los pechos.

…La A y la B suenan tentadoras…

—¿Estás bien? Tienes como 2 minutos mirando a la nada— Pregunta Senpai, no respondo y mientras me cubro con una mano los pechos y con otra los ojos. La cama se mueve, supongo que Senpai se levantó a vestirse.—Por cierto, tienes lindos pechos.

¡¿EXISTEN PALABRAS TAN HERMOSAS EN EL IDIOMA JAPONÉS?!

Estoy conmovida…

—¿Tu estómago está mejor?— Abro los ojos y veo a Senpai con la ropa interior puesta puesto. —. Ayer fuiste apuñalada.

Entonces me doy cuenta…lo de ayer fue real. Aunque no hay ninguna marca en mi vientre.

—No te preocupes, te curé. Fue crítico, pero eres bastante resistente. Te di de mi poder…te abracé cuando estabas desnuda~

¿Abrazo…? Eso significa…oh…

—Tranquila, no te hice nada...— Senpai se me acerca y acaricia mi rostro con sus finos dedos—. Mi nombre es Ryas Gremory, soy un demonio.

Esto tiene que ser una broma...

—También soy tu amo, gusto en conocerte, Hyoundou Ichigo-chan. ¿Puedo llamarte Icchie?

…No, su diabólica sonrisa es demasiado real…


	3. Tiene que ser una broma

…Hay un bishonen pelirrojo desayunando en mi mesa, sentado junto a mí, frente a mis padres, tomando sopa de miso.

—Ésta comida es deliciosa, Oka-sama— Senpai elogia la comida de mamá, ella se sonroja y empuja sus gafas, parece que llorará en cualquier momento.

—M-muchas gracias…— Mamá, definitivamente, va a llorar.

No puedo moverme, ésta situación es demasiado bizarra.

—Icchie, es el dasayuno que Oka-sama hizo. Debes comerlo— Senpai me habla con gracia y elegancia, actúa como un Onii-sama. Rápidamente empiezo a poner la comida en mi boca, está muy buena.

—No comas de una manera tan vulgar, ésta es la preciada comida que Oka-sama preparó, debes de comerla despacio y disfrutar el sabor— Senpai saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia mi boca, sus modales son similares a los de un príncipe.

¿Qué es esto? ¿En que clase de loca situación me encuentro?

—I-icchie…— Mamá habla con voz temblorosa—, ¿D-de dónde salió éste jovencito…?

Senpai baja su cuchara y le sonríe a mamá.

—Oh, perdón por no presentarme, tal comportamiento es una vergüenza para mi familia. Mi nombre es Ryas Gremory, soy el Senpai de Icchie. Oka-sama, Oto-sama, gusto en conocerles.

Mamá muestra una lasciva sonrisa, Papá le da una mirada de disgusto.

—Un extranjero, ¿cierto?, eres muy bueno hablando japonés— Mamá se ve encantada con Senpai.—Qué impresionante.

—Sí, es debido al trabajo de mi padre. Llevo viviendo en aquí un largo tiempo.

Mamá parece convencida de lo que Senpai dice, papá …no tanto.

—Ryas-san…— Papá suena molesto—, ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con mi hija?

Qué buena pregunta, responderá el "accidente" de ésta mañana.

—Sólo somos un Senpai y una Kohai que son muy cercanos entre si.

—Eso es una mentira— Papá rechaza la respuesta de Senpai inmediatamente. Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo, esa excusa no servirá para nada.— ¡USTEDES ESTABAN EN LA CAMA!

—Icchie me dijo que últimamente ha tenido pesadillas, por eso me quedé a dormir com ella.

—¡¿DURMIENDO?! ¡ESTABAN DESNUDOS!

—La gente duerme desnuda últimamente, Oto-sama.

Senpai es un gran mentiroso, pero papá aun no parece convencido. Papá se mantiene en silencio, su mirada se ve pérdida.

—Entiendo…la gente duerme desnuda…claro qué lo hace…

Miro a papá preocupada, sus ojos se ven vacíos, cómo si estuviera poseído o algo así…

Sin previo aviso, Senpai acerca sus labios a mi oído y susurra:

— Pensé que se volvería problemático, así que tuve que usar mi poder.

¿Poder?…Viene a mi mente lo que Senpai dijo ésta mañana:

"Soy un demonio"

Éste día no puede ser más raro…

* * *

¿Por qué estoy caminando a la escuela con un bishie pelirrojo? Ni yo misma lo sé, lo único que sé es que estoy nerviosa, todos me están mirando y murmurando cosas…Creo que no se puede evitar, estoy al lado de uno de los idols

—¿Por qué con ella…?

—Alguien así no debería estar tan cerca de Ryas-sama, le contagiará la perversión …

Hay estudiantes que se desmayaron por el shock…¡¿ ES TAN MALO?! ¡¿ES TAN MALO QUÉ ALGUIEN CÓMO YO ESTÉ CAMINANDO CON UN BISHONEN?!

Definitivamente odio ésto, hablan de la perversión como si fuera una enfermedad…los otros están mal, no yo…porque…¡LA PERVERSIÓN ES VIDA! ¡LA PERVERSIÓN ES AMOR!

Una vez que llegamos al edificio, Senpai se me acerca y me dice:

—Nos vemos después de clases, enviaré a alguien para recogerte.

Senpai me sonríe y se va a su clase…Sólo puedo pensar en algo: Dat ass…

Empiezo a caminar en dirección a mi clase, una vez que llego…

¡BAM!

Mizuki me recibe con un golpe, Kotonoha está parada junto a ella.

—¡EXPLICA LO QUÉ VIMOS, ICCHIE!— Gritan Mizuki. —¡AYER ÉRAMOS LA "ALIAZA DE FUJOSHIS UNIDAS POR EL AMOR AL YAOI" Y AHORA VIENES CON UN BISHIE A LA ESCUELA!

A diferencia de Mizuki, Kotonoha se ve más calmada, pero ella tiene la misma aura de ira que Mizuki.

—Icchie, ¿Podrías explicar qué fue lo que vimos?— Su tono me asusta más que Mizuki enfadada. Creo que voy a morir, pero si lo hago, voy a morir con estilo.

—Díganme, chicas, ¿Alguna vez un hombre halago sus pechos?

Con esas simples palabras, ambas tiemblan de miedo.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Esa hermosa chica rubia frente a mí es Kiba Yuko, la que me impide tener mi harem. La odio, odio a las bishojos. También odio que sus senos sean una talla más grande que los mios…es decir, mi copa C está bien, pero no…¡ELLA TENÍA QUÉ SER COPA D!

—¿Qué quieres, princesita?— Digo con desagrado. La odio, la odio, la odio…¿Ya dije que la odio?

—Vine aquí por orden de Gremory-senpai— …¡¿Por qué, Senpai?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que enviarla a ella?!— Por favor, sígueme.

—!NOOOOOO¡— Gritan todos los chicos del salón.

—¡YUKO-CHAN NO PUEDE IR CON ALGUIEN CÓMO HYOUNDOU!

—¡QUEDARAS CONTAMINADA, YUKO-CHAN!

—¡NO PUEDE HABER YURI ENTRE AMBAS!

—¡NO ESTOY A FAVOR DE YUKO-CHAN X HYOUNDOU!

—¡PODRÍA SER PEOR…HYOUNDOU X YUKO-CHAN!

¿Yuri…? ¿Qué mierda hay en sus cabeza…? No es que el yuri sea malo…pero…¡PREFIERO QUÉ ME PARTA UN RAYO ANTES DE SER LA NEKO O TACHI DE ESA MALDITA RUBIA CON LUNAR!

—Bien— Digo molesta. Empiezo a seguir a esa…esa…esa bishojo mal teñida a donde sea que me lleve. Una vez que llegamos, me fijo que es el viejo edificio del colegio. Aparentemente fue usado hace mucho tiempo, parece que nadie ha puesto un pie aquí en un largo tiempo, es una de "Las 7 maravillas de Kouh.

—El presidente te espera.

¿Presidente? ¿Se refiere a Senpai? ¿Está en una especie de club?

Entramos al edificio, por dentro se ve perfecto, no parece haber ni una mota de polvo. Kiba me guía a una puerta que dice:

"Club de Investigación de lo Oculto"

Ella abre la puerta y entramos, el salón tiene un montón de símbolos extraños, el más raro es un gran círculo en el piso.

—Presidente, ella está aquí.

También hay sillones…hay un pequeño chico sentado en uno de ellos, puedo reconocerlo, Toujo Kaneki-kun, el shota de la academia, su tierna apariencia hace que sea popular entre shotacons. Si mal no recuerdo, todos dicen que es un kuudere.

—Ella es Hyoundou Icchie-san— Kiba me presenta, Kaneki-kun inclina con su cabeza y dice:

—Gusto en conocerte, Icchie-senpai.

Inclino la cabeza en respuesta. Justo cuando voy a decir algo escucho el sonido del agua corriendo. Giro mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido. Una ducha. Hay un puta ducha en éste sitio. El sonido del agua para y se escucha una voz juguetona diciendo:

—Tomé ésto, Presidente~

—Gracias, Akihiko.— ¿Senpai? ¿Hay alguien con él…? ¿Un chico…? ¡IMPOSIBRU ¡¿PODRÍA SER QUÉ HAIGA UN SAGRADO YAOI AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL UKE?! ¡¿O LOS DOS SON SUKES?!

—Qué rostro tan lascivo…—Alguien habla, parece la voz de Kaneki-kun, pero cuando volteo solo lo veo comiendo como si nada.

La cortina de la ducha se abre y veo a Senpai con el cabello mojado… ¡SE VE TAN SEXY, CREO QUÉ MOJE MI BRAGA!

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar, no pude ducharme en tu casa.

Hay alguien detrás de él…un chico, un chico con cabello negro y semi-largo! No puede ser… ¡EL HERMOSO ROSTRO QUE SIEMPRE SONRÍE! ¡EL QUE TIENE UN AURA DE YAMATO NADESHIKO A PESAR DE SER UN HOMBRE! ¡LA PERSONA CON UN ATMOSFERA JAPONESA!… ¡HIMEJIMA AKIHIKO-SENPAI!

—Ara Ara~ Gusto en conocerte, soy Himejima Akihiko, por favor recuerdame, Icchie-chan.~

—L-lo mismo para usted, Senpai.— Vamos, Icchie, mantén la cal…¡AL CARAJO LA CALMA! ¡ESTOY EN UNA HABITACION LLENA DE CHICOS GUAPOS! …Y la rubia mal teñida..

—Icchie, te damos la bienvenida…— Senpai hace una sonrisa maliciosa— Cómo una demonio.

…Creo que estoy metida en un gran lío.

* * *

—Fufufufu~ Aquí está tu té~— Himejima-senpai pone la taza de té frente a mí. Huele delicioso, lo bebo rápidamente.

—Sabe delicioso, Himejima-senpai.

—Ara Ara~ Muchas gracias.

—Akihiko, siéntate tú también.

Himejima-senpai se sienta junto a Senpai…ésto me huele cada vez más a yaoi.

—Icchie, vamos al grano. Todos aquí somos demonios.

—¿Estás bromeando…?


	4. ¡Comienza la vida como sirvienta!

—Parece que no me crees. Supongo que es normal, dime, ¿Viste a la mujer de alas negras anoche?

—S-sí…

Senpai está en lo correcto.

—Era un Angel Caído. Seres que antes servían a Dios, pero por sus malas intemciones cayeron al Inframundo, son enemigos de nosotros los demonios. Los demonios formamos contratos con humanos para ganar poder y los ángeles caídos controlan humanos para que nos sometan a exorcismos, también están los ángeles, que bajo las órdenes de Dios, eliminan ángeles caídos y demonios.

—...No me jodas, Senpai…no voy a recordar todo eso…¿Qué carajos está pasando? ¿Qué cosa hacen en éste club…?

—Ara Ara~ El club es solo un fachada para que nos reunamos.

—Icchie, tú saliste con un chico llamado Yuu, ¿Cierto?— Senpai…no me jodas…ése tema es cómo un taboo para mí.

—No quiero hablar de eso…

—Él existe, Icchie, pero borro todo rastro de su existencia…o eso creyó…— Senpai chaquea sus dedos y Himejima-senpai saca una foto de su bolsillo…es él, Amano Yuu-kun…

—Es él, ¿verdad? — Senpai lo dice como si nada…— Éste muchacho es un ángel caído. Fue tú novio para cumplir un objetivo.

—¿O-objetivo…?

—Matarte.

…¡¿ QUÉ COJONES!?

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Calmate, Icchie. No fue tu culpa, sólo fuiste desafortunada. Hay poseedores que no fueron asesinados…

¡¿DESAFORTUNADA? ¡¿EN SERIO? ¡MORÍ EN MI PRIMERA CITA?! ¡¿A QUIÉN DIABLOS LE PASA ESO?!

—Ese día, en el parque, fuiste atravesada por una lanza de luz. Verás, él se te acercó porque sintió que había algo peligroso dentro de ti. Salió contigo para comprobarlo, así fue como supo que tú eres una poseedora de [Sacred Gear].

Sacred Gear.

Estoy familiarizada con esas palabras.

 _—Si deseas culpar a alguien, culpa a los dioses que pusieron la Sacred Gear en ti._

Hay una de esas cosas dentro de mi cuerpo.

Kiba sonríe y me dice:

— Sacred Gear es un poder otorgado a ciertos humanos. Se dice que varios personajes personajes importantes en ma historia poseyeron uno.

—Fufufufu~~~ Muchas personas importantes tienen uno— Himejima-senpai mantiene su eterna sonrisa mientras explica.

Luego, Senpai continua:

—La mayoría de los Sacred Gear sólo tienen uso en la sociedad humana. Pero hay algunos que son peligrosos para nosotros. Un gran ejemplo es el tuyo, Icchie, quiero que levantes tu mano e imagina a la persona más fuerte que conozcas.

¿La más fuerte…? ¿Usagi de Sailor Moon? …No, ella es la segunda opción…¡YA SÉ! ¡SON GOKU-SAMA DE DRAGON BALL!

—Bien, ahora imagina a esa persona en el momento donde luzca más fuerte.

¿ Goku haciendo el Kamehameha? …Mierda, no puedo hacerlo frente a la gente…y menos si son mis guapos Senpai, mi Kohai el shota kawaii y…La rubia mal teñida de Kiba.

—Apresurate y hazlo— …Qué miedo, Senpai suena autoritario…

Presta atención, mundo, porque ésta será la última y primera vez de Hyoundou Ichigo haciendo un Kamehameha. Hice la pose del Kamehameha y lo digo por lo bajo.

—Excelente, cómo este lugar está lleno de energía demoníaca se te hará más fácil.

Flash…¡MI MANO IZQUIERDA ESTÁ BRILLANDO! ¡¿PUEDO HACER EL KAMEHAMEHA?! Emmm…no, ésto no parece un Kamehameha. De repente la luz para y veo mi mano cubierta por un guante rojo…cool, parece un fino objeto de cosplay, también tiene un tipo de gema en la parte superior…sólo puedo pensar en algo:

¡¿QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO?!

—Ese, Icchie, es tu Sacred Gear. Ahora que sabes que lo tienes podrás usarlo a voluntad.

¡¿Ésta cosa es un Sacred Gear?! ¡LANCÉ UN KAMEHAMEHA Y ME VIENEN CON ÉSTO?!

—F-fue real…¿Cómo es qué estoy viva…?

—Icchie, cuándo estabas muriendo fui invocado por ti a través de éste papel— Senpai me muestra una especie de folleto, es el mismo folleto que me dieron en mi cita con Yuu-kun. Inclusive tiene el eslogan de: "¡Cumpliremos tu deseo!"

—No suelen haber personas que se tomen la molestia de hacer un Círculo Mágico, por eso damos éstos folletos a personas que podrían convocar a un demonio. Pudo ir uno de mis siervos como Akihiko, pero tu deseo fue tan fuerte que me invocaste a mí.

¿O sea que pude invocar…A LA RUBIA MAL TEÑIDA?! …O a Himejima-senpai…oh Himejima-senpai…eres tan guapo…pero Senpai también lo es…¡Esperen, debo concentrarme!

Veamos, cubierta de sangre...lo que vino a mi mente fue el color rojo, rojo carmesí, rojo como el cabello de Ryas Gremory, mi Senpai.

—Icchie, estabas a punto de morir y decidí salvar tu vida. Ahora eres una demonio, como todos aquí.

Pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando veo que a todos les crecen alas parecidas a las de murciélago menos a mí.

—Dejame presentarnos de nuevo, Yuko, comienza tú.

—Soy Kiba Yuko, como ya sabes, estoy en segundo año como tú. También soy una demonio, mucho gusto, Hyoundou Ichigo-san.

—Soy Toujou Kaneki, de primer año…también soy un demonio— Kaneki-kun inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo…¡TAN LINDOOOO!

—Soy Himejima Akihiko, último año. Soy un demonio y vicepresidente de éste club. Gusto en conocerte, Icchie-chan~

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HIMEJIMA-SENPAI LO DICE DE UNA MANERA TAN ROMPE OVARIOS!…Vamos, Icchie, controlate…Solo es un bishie que tiene pinta de mayordomo y siempre está feliz…

—Y yo soy Ryas Gremory, heredero del Clan Gremory y tu amo. Llevemos bien, Icchie.

…Ésto si que es impensable…

—B-bueno…Desde ahora soy tu…su sirvienta, Senpai…—¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Es lo mejor qué puedo decir?! ¡VAMOS, ICCHIE, TE ESTÁN DICIENDO QUÉ PUEDES CUMPLIR LAS MÁS EROTICAS Y DEPRAVADAS FANTASIAS DE UN BISHONEN PELIRROJO!

—Icchie, si lo haces bien, podrás tener tus propios sirvientes.

¿M-mis propios sirvientes…? Sirvientes..U-un harem…u-un harem que hará todo lo que yo les pida…hasta…oh…

 _"¿Quién la complacerá hoy, Icchie-sama?"_

Oh…que bella imagen mental acabo de tener…

—¡Podré tirar mis mangas ya-…no, es un caso completamente diferente, mi yaoi es mi tesoro…

—Ara Ara~ Vaya que piensas de una manera especial. A ésto se refería Presidente con: "Tendremos una torpe hermanita pronto"— Himejima-senpai, no se que me perturba más…si lo que dijo o cómo lo dice…pero igual sigue siendo sexy.

—Icchie, serás una extraña y especial sirvienta…

—¡L-lo que usted diga, Senpai!

—Tienes que llamarme "Presidente", Icchie.

—¿P-presidente? ¿Puedo llamarlo Onii-sama…? Siempre quise un Onii-sama…

—Bueno, no suena mal…Pero como estamos en el club, debes llamarme "Presidente".

—¡ENTENDIDO, PRESIDENTE!

—Buena respuesta, mi linda sirvienta, ahora…— Sen…-Presidente se acerca a mi oído…— Te voy a convertir en una verdadera mujer, mi linda sirvienta~


	5. La primera vez¿¡Podre hacerlo!

—P-presidente…

Oh…¿Podría ser ésto lo que siempre he soñado…? ¿Podría éste bello bishonen tomar mi sagrada virginidad…?

—¡Harás tu primer contrato!— Exclaman Presidente y Himejima-senpai a la vez…¿En serio…? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer ésto? Primero suben mis esperanzas y luego…

—Pero primero debes entregar de éstos a los humanos que puedan convocar demonios— Presidente me entrega unos folletos como el que me habían dado.—Luego podrás hacer un contrato.

¿En serio…? ¿Ahora debo trabajar entregando el correo o qué?

* * *

Unos días después…

Al parecer tuve que ir en bicicleta repartiendo los folletos, Presidente me dijo que todos los del club también lo hicieron, Himejima-senpai me dio permiso para llamarlo por su nombre, Kiba también…¡PERO JAMÁS LE DIRE YUKO-CHAN A ESA OXIGENADA!

—¡Presidente! ¡Ya los entregue!

—¿Ah? Supongo que está bien. Akihiko, ¿Te importaría?

—Claro que no~ Haría lo que sea para ayudar a mi linda kohai~— Akihiko-san camina hasta el círculo mágico en el centro de la habitación, se pone en medio y empieza a decir palabras en un extraño lenguaje.

—¿Qué está haciendo Akihiko-san, Presidente?— Pregunto yo confundida.

—Te está uniendo al Clan Gremory, podría considerarse la prueba de nuestra unión.

¡P-presidente! ¡"Nuestra unión!"! ¡Qué bellas palabras!

—Icchie, extiende tu mano hacia mí— Presidente lo dice con suavidad, aun así, suena autoritario.

—Sí…— Le extiendo mi mano derecha y Presidente pone su dedo en ella, siento un extraño picor en mi mano y veo un símbolo grabado en ella.

—Ese símbolo te permitirá ir con el contratista. Akihiko, ¿Ya está listo ?

—Fufufufu~ Pueden empezar cuando quieran— ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARA…?! ¿Desde cuándo está detrás de nosotros?!

—¿Eh? Lo van a hacer— Maldita rubia mal teñida…¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? Awwww~, el lindo Kaneki-kun está parado junto a ella, se ve tan tierno como siempre.

—Icchie, ve al centro del círculo— Hago caso a la orden de Presidente y me paro donde me dijo, inmediatamente el círculo mágico empieza a brillar—. Excelente, Icchie. Recuerda que debes cumplir el deseo a cualquier costo, que te vaya bien.

—Fufufufu~ ¡Buen viaje, Icchie-chan~!— Akihiko-san se despide de mí… ¡Es tan bueno!

—Adiós, Icchie-chan— Jodete, rubia oxigenada.

—Adiós, Icchie-senpai…— Kaneki-kun sigue tan indiferente como siempre.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué es ésta sensación? ¡Vamos, Icchie, aparece con estilo!

—Me has invocado…— Hago mi mejor pose de diva—. Bien, Contratista-san, dime tu deseo.

—¿Ara? Fufufufu, ésto nunca había pasado antes…— ¿Akihiko-san…? ¿Presidente…? ¿Kaneki-kun…? …¿Y la rubia oxigenada?

—Patético…— ¡KANEKI-KUN! ¡TUS FRÍAS PALABRAS ROMPEN MI CORAZÓN!

La rubia mal teñida de Kiba esta en silencio con su horrible sonrisa…

—Icchie, parece que aún no puedes dar el salto.

—Ara Ara, eso es muy raro, hasta alguien con el poder de un niño podría dar el salto…

—¡¿E-eh…?

—Icchie, tu poder es tan bajo que el círculo no responde a ti.

—Huhm…— La expresión de Presidente denota que está pensando— Icchie, deberás ir en bicicleta.

—¡¿Q-qué?!

—Ya me oíste, debes ir en bicicleta.

* * *

Es medianoche y estoy llorando mientras pedaleo mi bici, sí, llorando. No puedo creer que soy tan débil, ésto es horrible, he decepcionado a Presidente. Una demonio que no puede ser convocada por el círculo mágico, patético, y ese, damas y caballeros, es mi caso.

Al fin, llego a mi destino y tocó la puerta, una voz imponente me responde:

—¿Quién es-nyo?

—Soy una demonio del Clan Gremory.

—Pasa-nyo…— Entonces, la puerta se abre y veo la cosa más escalofriante sobre la faz de la tierra, hay un tipo de unos buenos tres metros vestido de lolita. Creo que seré violada…

—Bienvenida, Demonio-chan-nyo…

—S-su deseo…— Tengo miedo…

—¡CONVIERTE A MIRU-TAN EN UNA CHICA MÁGICA!

—¡¿E-EH?!

—¡QUIERO SER UNA CHICA MAGICA!

—¡PEDIRLE ESTO A DEMONIO-CHAN ES MI ÚLTIMO RECURSO! ¡DAME PODERES MÁGICOS, DEMONIO-CHAN-NYO!

Definitivamente, seré violada…

* * *

No puedo creer que me obligará a ver "Milky Magic Spiral" durante toda la noche, no puedo decirle ésto a Presidente, bueno, al menos él o…ella…o lo que sea, marcó su contrato como satisfactorio... y escribió:

"¡Espero volver a verte, Demonio-chan!"

Me levanto del banco en el que estoy sentada, y por descuido, me caigo de boca al piso. Justo cuando estoy por levantarme, veo a alguien extender su mano hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien…?


	6. Amiga de mi Enemigo

Juzgando por su voz, es joven. ¿Tiene la misma edad que yo?

Tomo su mano y la persona me levanta, entonces, fijo mi vista en su rostro.

Cabello rubio, un cabello dorado como los rayos del sol.

Sus ojos…verdes, de un verde tan intenso que siento que me atrapan.

Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente. No puedo dejar de mirar su rostro.

—Huh…¿Estás bien? Me llevas mirando varios minutos— El chico me mira fijamente con una cara de preocupación.

—¿Ah? L-Lo siento…

No lo puedo decir.

No hay forma de que yo pueda decirle que estaba fascinada por él.

Más bien, éste chico es. Sí, estoy hablando de eso. Sí, eso.

¡Él luce exactamente como mi chico ideal (Versión Bishonen rubio)! ¡Por supuesto que estaría atraída por él!

¡Se siente como si necesitara seguir hablándole!

¿Es ésto amor a primera vista…? Estoy pensando en algo egoísta como eso.

Entonces las maletas que está cargando en su hombro aparecen en mi vista. Si pienso en ello, es muy

raro el ver a alguien nuevo en una ciudad. Es mi primera vez viendo uno.

—¿De viaje?

—¿No, no es eso. Fui asignado a la iglesia de esta ciudad… …tú debes ser una residente de esta ciudad. Es un placer conocerte— Él inclina su cabeza.

Iglesia…esa palabra resuena en mi mente. Este amable chico es parte de la iglesia, por lo tanto, mi enemigo. Debería odiarlo…pero no puedo.

—He estado en problemas desde que llegué. No puedo hablar japonés tan bien, así que… me perdí

y las otras personas no podían entender lo que trataba de decir… …

Él sujeta sus manos juntas en su pecho y parece muy triste …Eso significa que esta persona no puede hablar japonés.

La razón del por qué él puede hablar conmigo es porque este es el poder de un Demonio. Eso es lo que antes me dijo Presidente.

 _Cuando te conviertes en un Demonio, una de las habilidades únicas que obtienes es "Language". En el momento en que te conviertes en un Demonio, todo el mundo puede entender lo que estás diciendo. Las personas que te escuchan te oyen en el idioma con el que están más familiarizados. Si son americanos, te oirán en inglés. Si son españoles, te oirán en español. Y también lo opuesto. Si ellos hablan un idioma diferente al japonés, tú lo oirás en japonés._

Sí, está sucediendo justo lo que Presidente dijo.

Durante la clase de Ingles, escucho todo en japonés. Estaba sorprendido. Cuando se me dijo que leyera un párrafo por el profesor de inglés, de alguna forma lo leí y todos mis compañeros parecían sorprendidos.

Por supuesto que lo estarían. Si de repente puedo hablar inglés naturalmente, obviamente mis compañeros estarán sorprendidos. Incluso el profesor se congeló debido a eso.

Bueno, las letras y el vocabulario no cambiaron a japonés debido a que está limitado sólo al sonido.

Pero eso es suficiente. Es demasiado increíble si puedo cambiar de idioma donde sea en el mundo.

Sólo así, me convertí en una estudiante de instituto "Internacional" sin ningún requerimiento.

—Creo que sé dónde está la Iglesia.

Creo que hay una vieja Iglesia a las afueras de esta ciudad. Creo que eso es un Iglesia.

¿Pero esa Iglesia siquiera está en uso?

—¿L-Lo sabes? ¡G-Gracias! ¡Todo esto es gracias a Dios!

Él me sonríe con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Esta chico es realmente dulce.

Pero cuando miro el cruficijo plateado brillando en su pecho, me da una extremada negativa reacción.

Bueno, por supuesto que lo hace, puesto que soy una demonio. Él es el tipo de humano con el que no debería hablar o involucrarme.

Pero no puedo dejar a una chico en problemas sola.

De camino a la Iglesia, pasamanos un parque.

—¡Uwaaaaah!

Lo que oigo es el llanto de un niño.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Yosh-chan?

Él estará bien ya que está con su mamá. Parece que se cayó.

Pero de repente, el chico que estaba caminando detrás de mí se dirigió al parque.

—Hey.

El chico entró al parque y se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba sentado en el suelo y llorando.

Preocupada, no pude evitar seguirlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Los niños no deberían llorar por una pequeña herida así.

Mi nuevo amigo acaricia la cabeza del niño gentilmente.

El niño probablemente no entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Pero él tiene una expresión muy amable, pone su palma donde el niño se hirió.

Al siguiente momento, entro en shock. Un orbe de luz verde apareció desde su palma y parpadea hacia la rodilla del niño.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Poderes demoniacos? Presidente dijo que sólo pueden ser usados por Demonios y gente relacionada con ellos, así que no puede ser.

Cuando miro cuidadosamente, la herida del niño comienza a desaparecer.

¿Está la luz de su mano curando la herida del niño?

Algo aparece en mi mente.

[Sacred Gear]

Un poder especial que es otorgado a ciertas personas. Creo que eso es lo que Kiba dijo antes.

Yo, de alguna manera siento que ésto es así. Mirar a la luz hace que me duela la mano. Esto tiene que estar relacionado.

¿Mi Sacred Gear está reaccionando a su Sacred Gear? ¿Está respondiendo a él?

Cuando miro otra vez, la lesión del niño desapareció sin dejas rastro.

Increíble.

Este también es el poder de un Sacred Gear…hay tantos tipos diferentes de Sacred Gears.

La madre del niño está en shock. Cualquiera que viera cosas inimaginables tendría una reacción similar.

—Toma, tus heridas están curadas. El dolor debe haberse ido ahora.

El chico acaricia la cabeza del niño y me mira.

—Lo siento. Pero tenía que hacerlo— Se ríe mientras saca su lengua.

La madre del niño, que estaba en shock antes, sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano del niño para poder irse rápidamente.

—¡Gracias, Onii-chan!

Las palabras del niño. Palabras de Gratitud.

—Te agradeció.

Él sonríe felizmente después de que se lo tradujera.

—Umm…Ese poder…

—Sí, es el poder de sanar. Es un maravilloso poder que Dios me dio.

Él parece un poco triste, aunque está sonriendo.

De alguna forma parece que tiene un pasado oscuro o algo parecido.

Probablemente no debería indagar mucho.

No es un atmosfera donde pueda decir "En realidad, yo también tengo un Sacred Gear". Es un poder inusual, es probable que algunas personas sufran por ello.

Ni siquiera yo estaba feliz cuando mi Sacred Gear cubría mi vez, estaba realmente sorprendida Todavía no sé cómo usar este Sacred Gear, por eso, no estaba feliz para nada. Para la única cosa que lo puedo usar es para imitar el Kamehameha.

Nuestra conversación termina ahí, y continuamos caminando hacia la Iglesia.

Llegamos a la vieja Iglesia después de caminar unos minutos.

Sí, la única Iglesia que conozco es esta. Es tan vieja como recuerdo.

Nunca supe que este lugar siguiera en uso, pero puedo ver la luz dentro de la Iglesia, eso significa que hay personas dentro.

Escalofríos…

Tengo escalofríos, y el sudor está saliendo de mi cuerpo. Ha sido así desde antes.

Lo sabía. Soy una demonio, así que la Iglesia, que pertenece a Dios y los ángeles, es territorio enemigo para mí.

Incluso Presidente dijo que nunca debería acercarme a una Iglesia o a un Templo.

—¡Sí, este es el lugar! Estoy tan feliz.

El chico muestra alivio después de comparar nuestra locación con el mapa que tiene.

Oh, así que este es el lugar correcto. Eso es bueno.

No debería quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Está oscureciendo y debería irme.

Es un desperdicio el despedirse de una hermosura como él, pero soy una demonio y él es parte de la iglesia…

Amor entre diferentes bandos puede sonar romántico, pero este sería un caso diferente. Eso es porque me estoy asustando demasiado de la Iglesia. Todo mi cuerpo no para de temblar.

Este sentimiento de miedo debe ser una característica especial de los demonios. Me siento cómo una rana siendo observada por una serpiente.

No, más bien soy una rana que no sabe qué hacer después de ser descubierta por la serpiente.

—Entonces, me iré por mi camino.

—¡Por favor espera!

Me despido y trato de irme, pero las palabras del chico me detienen.

—Me gustaría preparar un poco de té en gratitud por traerme aquí.

—Oh, pero estoy apurada, me tengo que ir.

—Pero…—Parece afligido.

Probablemente quiere prepararme té para mostrarme su gratitud, pero tomar té aquí sería peligroso. Es una lástima, pero me tengo que rehusar.

—Mi nombre es Hyodou Ichigo. Todo el mundo me llama Icchie, soy una estudiante de aquí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cuando le digo mi nombre, responde con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Axel Argento y soy un exorcista.

 _Esas palabras me hicieron dar cuenta del fatídico destino que nos esperaba a ambos…_


	7. Comienza la batalla

—Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a una Iglesia otra vez.

Presidente me está regañando, se ve mucho más serio de lo normal, no sólo está serio, está realmente enojado conmigo.

—Para nosotros, los Demonios, la Iglesia es territorio enemigo. El sólo poner un pie dentro de una de ellas puede causar un conflicto entre Demonios y Dios. El estar junto a un exorcista ya de por si es peligroso, te arriesgaste al llevarlo, te pudo asesinar.

¿…Estás en lo cierto?

¿Estaba en una situación tan seria… …?

Si pienso en ello, los escalofríos que sentí antes no eran normales. Sólo en ese momento sentí miedo.

Eso es lo que significa el detectar el peligro. Así que mi instinto como Demonio me estaba diciendo que era un acto peligroso.

—No te vuelvas a involucrar con personas de la Iglesia. En especial con exorcistas que son nuestros más grandes enemigos. Ellos pueden eliminarnos fácilmente porque sus poderes están apoyados por la oración de Dios. Aún más si ese exorcista tiene un Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que estar parada al borde de la muerte, Icchie.

Presidente me mira directamente, a pesar de parecer enfadado, hay una emoción extraña que no puedo descifrar...¿Celos...?

—S-Sí.

—Puedes evitar la muerte como humano al ser resucitado como demonio. Pero los demonios que son exorcizados son completamente exterminados. Te vuelves nada. Nada. No queda nada y no sientes nada. ¿Entiendes lo serio que es eso?

—¿Nada...?

Presidente sacude su cabeza después de ver mi rostro confuso.

—Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. De todos modos, se cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, Icchie…no soportaría perderte…

—P-presi… — Una voz me interrumpe.

—Ara ara~ ¿Ya terminaste de sermonearla?

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

Akihiko-san estuvo todo el tiempo parado detrás de mí y ni me había dado cuenta. Él está sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Akihiko, ¿Pasó algo?

La expresión de Akihiko-san cambio después de que Buchou le preguntó.

—Recibimos una orden de cacería del Archiduque.

* * *

"Demonios Renegados"

Hay seres que son llamados así.

Un demonio que traicionó a su amo.

Casos como ese raramente ocurren, el poder de los demonios es enorme. No puede ni compararlo al momento en que fuiste un humano, así que hay aquellos que deciden usar ese poder para sus propios intereses egoístas.

Aquellos demonios dejan el lado de su amo y causan destrucción en diferentes lugares.

El ángel caído que me atacó me confundió con un Demonio Renegado.

En otras palabras, una callejera. Los callejeros causan problemas. Cuando son encontrados el amo u otros demonios tienen la orden de eliminarlos. Esa es la ley de los demonios.

Otras criaturas como los ángeles y ángeles caídos los ven como amenaza, por lo que eliminan a los Demonios Renegados cuando los encuentran.

No hay nada más aterrador que un Demonio que no respeta ninguna regla...

Estoy frente a un edificio abandonado, junto con Presidente, Akihiko-san, Kiba y Kaneki-kun.

Cada noche, un Demonio Renegado está atrayendo a humanos al edificio para alimentarse de ellos.

Como tal, hubo una solicitud de los Demonios de Clase Alta de cazarlos.

 _ **[Dado que ha escapado al territorio de Ryas Gremory, me gustaría pedirte que lo elimines]**_

Aparentemente, esto también es uno de los trabajos de los demonios.

Comer un ser humano…hay demonios malvados como ese también…No, naturalmente, los demonios son así.

Así que la única razón por la están quietos es porque ellos están sujetos a leyes…

Sí, ellos son demonios después de todo… …

Es medianoche. Un mundo de oscuridad.

Hay mucha hierba alta rodeándome, y puedo ver el edificio abandonado desde aquí.

Es uno de los rasgos de los demonios el tener una clara vista en la noche... tener una vista clara de un aterrador lugar como este no es tan bueno…

—Huele a sangre...— Kaneki-kun cubre su nariz con su uniforme después de decir eso.

¿Huele a sangre? No puede oler nada, Kaneki-kun debe tener un buen sentido del olfato.

Se vuelve silencioso…

Puedo sentir la presencia de un enemigo cerca, y su mi instinto me dice que huya.

Mis piernas están temblando, estoy asustada, Si los otros no estuvieran aquí,…habría escapado, en cambio…Presidente está al frente nuestro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Icchie, es una buena oportunidad para que veas como se pelea— Presidente lo dice como si nada. Intento parecer fuerte, pero mi miedo me delata.

—¡P-pero yo no se pelear!

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que veas como lo hacen los otros—Me lo dice directamente…me hace sentir inútil…— Hoy, solo concéntrate y mira como luchamos. Oh, casi lo olvido, también explicaré las características que tienen los sirvientes.

—¿Explicar? ¿Las características que tienen los sirvientes?

Pongo una cara confundida, pero Presidente continua.

—Demonios, que son los amos, les dan características a aquellos que se convertirán en sus sirvientes.

…Sí, es probablemente el momento de que te explique sobre ello y sobre la historia de los demonios.

—Mucho tiempo atrás, hubo una guerra a tres bandas entre los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios con sus Ángeles Seguidores. Las tres partes tenían un gran ejército y lucharon por casi la eternidad. Como resultado, las tres partes perdieron sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace varios cientos de años con ningún lado ganador.

Kiba continúa después de Presidente:

—Los Demonios no fueron la excepción. Grandes Demonios de la nobleza, que comandaban cerca de 20 o 30 tropas perdieron la mayoría de sus subordinados debido a la guerra. Perdieron tantos que ni siquiera no pudieron formar nuevos ejércitos.

Akihiko-san continúa desde ahí:

—La mayoría de los Demonios Purasangre murieron en la guerra. Incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios. Aunque las facciones de los Ángeles Caídos y Dios perdieron la mayoría de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición en donde no podemos bajar nuestra guardia o, de lo contrario, estaríamos en problemas.

Luego, Presidente habla de nuevo:

—Entonces, los Demonios decidieron usar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y ese es el de las [Piezas Malignas].

—¿Piezas Malignas? —Parece que se va a poner más complicado, pero creo que debo escuchar seriamente.

—Demonios Nobles decidieron dar los rasgos de un juego humano, el ajedrez, a sus Sirvientes Demonios. Fue también sarcasmo, debido a que la mayoría de los sirvientes son demonios que fueron reencarnados de humanos. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se volvió un popular juego en el Mundo de los Demonios. Dejaremos eso de lado. El Demonios que es el amo se le llama el [Rey]. En nuestro caso, ese soy yo. A partir de ahí, crearon 5 rangos especiales que consisten en [Reina], [Caballero], [Torre], [Alfil] y [Peón]. Dado que no podían crear un ejército, decidieron en tener un pequeño número de Demonios y darles un enorme poder. Este sistema fue hecho en los últimos siglos, y esto, inexplicadamente, se volvió popular entre los Demonios Nobles.

—¿Popular? ¿Te refieres a las reglas del Ajedrez?

—Ellos comenzaron a competir entre ellos. Diciendo cosas como, "¡Mí Caballero es más fuerte!"o "¡No, mí Torre es más fuerte!" como resultado, los Demonios de Clase Alta comenzaron a jugar un juego como el del Ajedrez entre ellos usando sus Sirvientes Demonios. Nosotros lo llamamos "Rating Games". De todos modos, este juego se volvió muy popular entre los Demonios. Ahora, hay incluso torneos para ello. La fuerza de sus piezas y también que tan buenos son en el juego afecta la posición social de los Demonios, y su Título de Nobleza. Hay algo llamado [Reunir Piezas] donde ellos reúnen humanos con talento y los hacen sus [Piezas]. Es muy popular recientemente. Tener sirvientes talentosos les da estatus.

Ya veo.

Así que ser fuerte en ese juego significa que eres un espléndido Demonio. También se convierte en tu orgullo. Se siente complicado. Por consiguiente ¿Seré algún día forzada a luchar en ese juego?

—No soy un demonio maduro aún, así que no puedo participar en un torneo oficial. Aunque pudiera, hay cosas por las que necesito pasar, o no podré jugar. En pocas palabras, no pueden participar todavía.

—¿Eso significa que Kiba y los otros no han participado en el juego todavía?

—Sí.

Kiba responde a mi pregunta.

El mundo de los Demonios es extraño. Solía imaginarlos malignos y aterradores, pero parece que mi imaginación es incorrecta. O quizás me siento así porque todavía soy ignorante en las formas de mundo de los Demonios.

Antes que eso, hay algo me está molestando…¿Qué soy yo?

—Presidente, ¿Qué pieza soy?

—Mi linda sirvienta, tú eres…

Presidente para en seco… Puedo sentir temblores por todo mí cuerpo. Eso es debido a que la presencia y el instinto asesino del enemigo se volvieron más fuerte.

¡Hay algo acercándose a nosotros! Incluso alguien como yo, recién convertido en demonio lo sabe.

—Puedo oler algo repugnante. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O es agrio? —Una baja voz que está saliendo bajo el suelo. Esta rareza no es normal. Sólo oír la voz me asusta.

—Demonio Renegado-san. Estamos aquí para eliminarte…— Presidente suena igual que cuando esa ángel caído me atacó…parece la voz de un yandere loco.

La risa anormal hace eco alrededor de nosotros. Ah, ahora entiendo claramente.

Esta no es la risa de un humano. Y tampoco es la risa de un demonio…


	8. Peón

Una mujer en topless aparece desde las sombras. Pero el cuerpo de la mujer está flotando.

No.

PASOS.

Unos pasos pesados. Lo siguiente que aparece es el cuerpo de una bestia gigante.

Es un grotesco ser con una antinatural forma, teniendo la parte superior de una mujer y la parte inferior de un monstruo, está sosteniendo algo que luce similar a una lanza en ambas manos.

La parte baja del monstruo tiene cuatro gordas patas con afiladas garras. ¿Tiene una cola de serpiente?

¡Esa cosa es enorme! ¡Me matará!

Por su tamaño, es definitivamente más de cinco metros de alto.

De todas formas, es un monstruo. ¿Es esto también un demonio?

¿Está cosa es un "Demonio Renegado"?

¿¡Hay cosas así también!? ¡Los demonios son aterradores!

—Por abandonar a tu amo y causar estragos, serás castigado con la muerte. En el nombre del Archiduque de Gremory, te asesinare— ¿¡Wah?! ¡¿Cómo es qué presidente puede hablar tan fácilmente de matar?! ¿T-todos los demonios son así?

—¡Mocoso insolente! ¡HARÉ QUÉ QUEDES CÓMO TU CABELLO!— ¡No! ¡No quiero que lastimen a Presidente!

—Renegado-san, no hablas bien. ¡Yuko!

—¡Sí!

¡Swoof!

Kiba, que estaba cerca de mí, acelera hacia adelante tan pronto como Presidente le da la orden.

Es increíblemente rápida. ¡Apenas puedo verla!

—Icchie, seguiré con la explicación anterior— Me dice Presidente acariciando mi cabello. ¿Explicación? ¿La cosa sobre los rasgos de las Piezas Malignas y eso?

—La posición de Yuko es el [Caballero]. Su rasgo es la velocidad. Aquellos que se convierten en [Caballeros] se vuelven mucho más rápidos.

Justo como Presidente dijo, la velocidad de Kiba incrementa, y eventualmente no fui capaz de seguir sus movimientos con mis ojos.

El monstruo está usando un ataque de lanza, pero no parecía golpearle.

—Y el arma definitiva de Yuko son las espadas.

Kiba se detiene y de repente está sujetando una espada que reluce con la luz de la luna, Kiba de repente desaparece de nuevo. Al siguiente momento, el grito del monstruo hace eco.

Cuando miré, ambos brazos fueron cortados desde el torso junto con la lanza, la sangre no para de brotar…¡ESA HERIDA ES MORTAL!

—Este es el poder de Yuko. Una velocidad que no puedes seguir con tus ojos, y la habilidad en la espada de un profesional. Al combinar ambas, ella se convierte en el Caballero más veloz.

Hay una sombra cerca de las piernas del monstruo… ¡Es Kaneki-kun!

—El siguiente es Kaneki, el es una [Torre]. La característica de la Torre es…

—¡Maldito insectoooooooooooo!

¡El enorme monstruo está tratando de pisar a Kaneki-kun!

—¡TEN CUIDADO, KANE…— Es tarde…lo…lo...No, no fue capaz de pisar completamente.

El pequeño cuerpo de Kaneki-kun está levantando el pie del monstruo.

—El rasgo de la [Torre] es simple. Fuerza absoluta. Y también una gran defensa. Es imposible para un Demonio con ese calibre lastimar a Kaneki. No lo puede aplastar.— Si lo que Presidente dice es cier…

¡Saz!

Kaneki-kun levanta completamente al monstruo.

—Vuela, Renagado-san…—Kaneki-kun salta alto y golpea fuertemente el estómago del monstruo.

¡BANG!

¡No es algo que puedas llamar fuerza absoluta!

¡Ese enorme monstruo salió volando con sólo un golpe!

D-definitivamente no debo pelear con Kaneki-kun…seré asesinada apenas me toque.

—Por último, Akihiko.

—Ara ara~ Fufufufu~ ¿Qué debería hacer?—Akihiko-san se está riendo mientras camina hacia el monstruo que está en el suelo después de ser golpeado por Kaneki-kun.

—Akihiko es la [Reina]. Él es el segundo más fuerte después de mí. Es el invencible Vicepresidente de nuestro club y que tiene los rasgos del [Peón], el [Caballero], el [Alfil] y la [Torre]— Si Akihiko-san es la reina…y Presidente el rey…¡YAOI! ¡SÍ!

—Fufufu~—El monstruo mira fijamente a Akihiko-san. Akihiko-san esboza una sonrisa después de ver la mirada del monstruo.

—Ara ara, parece que aún te quedan energías después de ésto~ ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco~?—Akihiko-san levanta sus manos hacia el cielo.

¡FLASH!

Al siguiente instante, el cielo chispea, y un rayo fulmina al monstruo.

El monstruo se electrocuta violentamente mientras hace un sonido repugnate, todo su cuerpo queda quemado y sale humo de él.

—Ara ara~ arece que todavía te quedan energías~ Parece que podemos seguir divirtiendonos~

¡FLASH!

Otro rayo golpea al monstruo.

El monstruo vuelve a electrocutarse de nuevo, sus gritos resuenan por todo el lugar.

Aun así, Akihiko-san lo fulmina con un tercer relámpago.

La cara de Akihiko-san mientras fulmina con el rayo luce aterradora y fría, aunque está sonriendo.

¿L-lo está disfrutando?…S-se está riendo...

—Akihiko destaca en ataques usando poder demoniaco, puede usar elementos naturales como relámpagos, hielo y fuego. Y, sobre todo, es el sádico supremo.

¿¡Un sádico!? ¿¡Eso no es algo que puedas llamar sádico!?

¡ESO ES SER UN MALDITO PSICOPATA!

—Usualmente, él es muy amable, pero cuando la lucha comienza...no parará hasta ver a sus enemigos muertos…

—É-él es aterrador…

—No tienes que estar asustada, Icchie, Akihiko es muy amable con sus compañeros, así que no hay problema. Incluso dijo que eras linda y preguntó sobre si podría mimarte, así que no te preocupes, serás tratada cariñosamente por él.

—Fufufufufufufu~ ¿Cuánto más de mi rayo puedes soportar? Tú todavía no puedes morir, ¿Ok? El placer de matarte es de mi Presidente~ Fufufufu~

En verdad estoy asustada de Akihiko-san…

Pensé que él era el más normal del grupo…Es un Demonio después de todo. Así es como tiene que ser...En verdad son aterradores.

Durante unos pocos minutos más, el ataque de rayos de Akihiko-san continúa, poco después, Presidente se acerca al monstruo que parece estar agonizando.

—¿Tus últimas palabras?

—Mátame.

Eso es lo único que el monstruo dice.

—Entonces desaparece— Una cruel respuesta por parte de Presidente, poco después, una inmensa esfera de poder demoníaco se forma en la mano de Presidente…

¡BAM!

El monstruo es impactado por ella, cuando el poder se dispersa…nada, no hay ni siquiera cenizas de lo que fue ese gigantesco monstruo.

—Ya terminó. Buen trabajo todo el mundo— Presidente se lo dice a los miembros del club. Todo el mundo regresa a su estado de ánimo habitual. ¿Así que la caza del Demonio Renegado está terminada, huh?

El destino de los Demonios Renegados. No sé qué decir. Esa cosa dejó el lado a su amo porque tenía algo en mente… …

Así que así es una lucha entre Demonios… …Fue una lucha feroz. Junto con los Demonios Renegados, hay muchas cosas en este mundo con las que no estoy familiarizado.

Así que tengo que estar más atenta a desde ahora…Puede que tenga que pensar durante décadas.

Luego me acordé del problema. La cosa acerca la posición de las Piezas Malignas de antes. Puesto que soy un sirviente de un Demonio Noble, entonces yo debo tener cierta [Pieza] también.

—Presidente, hay algo que aún no me ha dicho.

—¿Qué es?

Presidente lo dice como si no acabará de matar a alguien…¿O algo?

—Mi [Pieza]… más bien, cual es mi rol como sirviente.

Para ser sincera, ya predije el peor escenario. De hecho, ya sé cuál es. Pero todavía tego una pequeña esperanza. Sólo quedan dos [Piezas], puesto que Akihiko-san es la [Reina], Kaneki-kun es la [Torre], y Kiba es el [Caballero].

El [Alfil] y…el [Peón].

—Mi linda sirvienta, tú eres un…[Peón]

Cómo lo suponía, soy la más débil.


	9. Phoebe Zelzan, la¿Exorcista?

—Ah…—Suelto un supiro de cansancio—, la senda del harem es difícil…

Vuelvo a mirar el techo y reflexionó de los acontecimientos de ésta noche.

Peón.

Ese es mi rango.

Un Peón, esa es la pieza más débil.

…Mi camino para obtener un Título de Nobleza comenzó a inclinarse cuesta arriba.

Alguien más es el [Alfil] de Presidente. Él me lo dijo…quizás pueda conocer a esa persona pronto. Espero que sea una chico...

Cuándo pienso en ello, ¿Estoy de acuerdo con esto?

Fui asesinada por un Ángel Caído debido al Sacred Gear.

También jugaron con mis sentimientos.

Fui convertida en una Demonio.

Fui recogida por un apuesto demonio que me dijo que era su "Sirvienta" y que fui engañada con que podría tener mi propio harem.

Trabajé hasta el cansancio todos los días como sirvienta de Presidente entregando folletos e intentando hacer contratos.

Pero mi poder demoniaco es bajo, así que no puedo usar el círculo mágico para ser teletransportada al lugar del cliente.

Algo como esto nunca ha pasado antes, la peor Demonio jamás vista…esa soy yo...

Aún como humana, jamás fui especial...

Intenté muchas cosas pare ser más popular con los chicos, pero después de todo, no puedo ganar contra las malditas bishojos...

Tampoco tenía ninguna meta antes de convertirme en Demonio. Bueno, tal vez es algo bueno el convertirme en Demonio porque ahora tengo una…

Esperen... ¿Es acaso convertirse en Demonio algo bueno?

Bueno, si no hubiera sido salvada por Presidente en, mi vida estaría acabada. Si hubiese sidoasí, no tendría tiempo para disfrutar mi juventud.

Bueno, es un poco… …gracioso, estoy rodeada por un montón de bishonens y todo el mundo es agradable.

Presidente es amable, Akihiko-san es cariñoso…siempre y cuando no esté peleando, Kaneki-kun tampoco es un problema, es bastante tranquilo...

La rubia mal teñida me hace enojar…pero en realidad es muy amable y buena…Maldita bishojo perfecta.

Realmente no se puede juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, mi idea de ella está cambiando…

Entonces me acuerdo del dulce exorcista…Axel. Es muy bueno, si tuviera novio me gustaría que… No, acabo de

atravesar una "ruptura"…

Maldición, Yuu-kun, yo realmente te amé.

Mierda. ¿Por qué mi vida está siempre siendo controlada por alguien más?

Tal vez así es como funciona la vida. Varias cosas misteriosas pasan a mí alrededor, así que tengo el presentimiento de que fui arrastrada a esto.

Axel…la persona que está en el bando opuesto al mio.

Probablemente nunca lo volveré a ver.

Él irá por su propio camino...

Nos conocimos por casualidad…

Pero, jamás lo olvidaré…

No, no puedo seguir pensando en él…Mi meta será el usar el círculo mágico para ser teletransportada.

Ese será mi primer paso, el tiempo para llorar se acabó. Me convertí en una Demonio y eso no puede cambiarse.

Así que tendré que vivir como una Demonio. Y haré mi sueño realidad como Demonio.

Aunque no pueda, trabajare duro para lograrlo, será mi meta en la vida.

¡Sí! ¡Lo puedo hacer! ¡Lo voy a hacer!

…

¡HAREM MÍO, AHÍ VOY!

* * *

Estoy en una casa luego de ser invocada para un contrato, no hay luces en el pacillo, hay una escalera que lleva al segundo piso, pero tampoco hay luces encendidas.

Hay una sola habitación al final del primer piso con algunas luces prendidas, es una luz tenue.

Tengo miedo, algo anda mal, no siento la presencia de ningún humano…

¿Están durmiendo? Imposible. Si no, no sentiría esta inquietud.

Camino a la habitación sin hacer ningún sonido.

Soy demonio, no ladrona. Estoy pensando en una excusa así.

Miro dentro de la habitación desde la puerta que está ligeramente abierta, y está iluminada por unas velas.

—…Hola, soy una Demonio de las Casa de Gremory… …Umm, ¿Está el cliente aquí?— Pregunto tranquilamente, pero no hay respuesta.

Asustada, entro a la habitación.

Es la sala de estar y hay una televisión, un sofá, una mesa... Parece una sala de estar ordinaria.

Luego, paro de respirar. Mis ojos están pegados en la pared.

Un cuerpo. Hay un cuerpo clavado a la pared.

…Un humano. Es un hombre. ¿Es él la persona que vive aquí? ¿Pero por qué… …?

El cadáver ha sido cortado viciosamente. Algo que parece como visceras está saliendo de las heridas…

…

Vomité lo que estaba en mi estómago en el lugar.

No vomité cuando vi a ese monstruo, pero mi cuerpo ha reaccionado al ver el cadáver.

Ya no puedo seguir viendolo.

El cadáver está clavado a la pared con tornillos, haciendo la forma de la cruz al revés. Hay grandes y gruesos tornillos clavados en ambas palmas de las manos, pies, y en el medio del torso.

Esto no es normal, ¡No es para nada normal!

¡No puedes matar a una persona así con una mente normal!

Hay un charco de sangre en el piso por las gotas de sangre cayendo del cadáver.

Hay una escritura en la pared.

—¿Q—Qué es esto… …?

—"Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones!". Sólo tomé prestada la oración de alguien importante.— Escucho una voz con un tono dulce enfermizo.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, hay una adolescente con cabello blanco.

Está vestida con un traje similar al de una monja, pero el suyo esta cortado hasta la mitad del muslo y tiene un escote que deja la mitad de sus senos afuera.

—¡Una demonio-chan~!—Parece estar realmente feliz.

Entonces, recuerdo lo que presidente me dijo.

Ella parece una monja…creo, así que está relacionada con la iglesia. Esto es malo… …

Incluso sabe que soy una demonio, ¿Así que estoy en la peor situación posible, otra vez?

—Soy un bella exorcista~ Vestida con éste bello traje de monja ~ Yo corto a personas que parecen demonios~, y me río de ellos

~ Yo corto la cabeza de ustedes los Demonios, y recibo la gracia de Dios~ .

¡¿Qué carajos le pasa a ésta tipa?!

—Mi nombre es Phoebe Zelzan. Pertenezco a cierta organización de Exorcistas. Ah, sólo por el hecho de que me haya presentado, no significa que tú debas hacerlo. No quiero recordar tu nombre en mi memoria, así que por favor no lo hagas. Está bien, puesto que vas a morir pronto. Me aseguraré de ello. Puede que duela al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que llorarás. Ahora, abramos la nueva puerta~

Nunca antes conocí a nadie como ella…Sus palabras no tienen sentido.

Así que esta tipa es una exorcista. Estoy en problemas ahora.

Pero hay algo que le quiero decir. Trago saliva y le pregunto:

—¿F-fuiste quien mató a esta persona?

—Sí, sí. Yo lo maté. Porque él era un criminal habitual que había estado convocando Demonios, así que tuve que matarlo~

¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!?

—¡Te voy a matar, Perra Demonio-chan~!— La chica, Phoebe, corre hacia mí con una extraña espada, cierro mis ojos esperando el golpe…

—¡Phoebe, detente ahora!


	10. Exorcista vs Exorcista

Esa voz…

La exorcista para en seco y ambas miramos a la dirección de la que procede la voz.

Hay un chico, conozco a ese chico…

—Axel…— Susurro para mi misma.

—Mira, si es mi compañero, Axel-kun~ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera?

—¡No!—Axel grita después de ver el cadáver que esta clavado a la pared.

—¡Gracias por tu adorable grito! Oh sí, esta es la primera vez que ves un cadáver así~ ¿Cierto, Axel-kun? Entonces mira cuidadosamente. Los pecadores mueren así~~~

—N-No…— Luego nos mira y queda atónito al verme.

—Hermana Phoebe…esa persona…—Axel me mira directamente.

—¿Persona? No, no. Esta perra de aquí es un demonio— La exorcista hace una risa loca— ¿Qué es lo que no estás entendiendo?

—¿Ichigo-san es una…demonio?

—¿Ustedes se conocen~~~~? ¡¿Podría ser lo que creo~?! ¡Un amor prohibido entre un Exorcista y una Demonio! ¡¿Ya te la follaste, Axel-kun?!— Phoebe nos mira a ambo mientras grita…

… No quería que Axel lo supiera.

Debería haberse quedado así. Hubiese sido mejor si ella no lo supiera, no planeé volver a verlo…Yo sólo quería que él pensará en mí como una estudiante de Instituto de esta ciudad.

Maldición, no sé qué decir. Que jodido destino, la mirada de Axel me hace sentir culpable…

Lo siento. Lo siento por ser un Demonio.

—¡Demonios y humanos nunca pueden coexistir! ¡Los humanos de la Iglesia y los Demonios son los más grandes enemigos! Además, somos un grupo de herejes que fue abandonado por Dios. Axel-kun y yo somos humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles Caídos-sama.

¿Ángel Caído?

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Los exorcistas no trabajan bajo las órdenes de Dios?

—Bueno ahora, dejando eso de lado, necesito matar a esta basura o no podré terminar mi trabajo, así que ahí voy. ¿Estás lista~?

La exorcista mueve su espada hacia mí, otra vez.

Si soy apuñalada por eso en el pecho, estaré muerta… Incluso si llego a sobrevivir, terminaré como el cliente que está clavado a la pared y tendré mi cuerpo cortado.

El miedo se apodera de mí cuando pienso en ello. Esto es malo.

¡Esta situación es realmente mala!

¡Seré asesinada sin ser capaz de mover mi cuerpo!

Un sonido.

El sonido de espadas chocando.

Axel…Axel sostiene una espada y esta interceptando al de Phoebe.

—¿Esto es en serio?, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Phoebe, si matas a Ichigo-san, no te perdonaré—, Me quedo sin palabras al escucharlo…¿Axel…me está protegiendo?—Ya no puedo soportarlo más… … No puedes matar personas sólo porque están ligados a un Demonio y

tampoco puedes matar Demonios. ¡Está mal!

—¿¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? ¡No hables mierda, bastardo! ¡Tú también aprendiste que los Demonios son basura! ¿¡Hay algo mal con tu cabeza!?

—¡Hay buenas personas, incluso entre los Demonios!

—¡No lo son!

—Eso es lo que pensé hasta hace poco… …Pero Ichigo-san es una buena persona. ¡Eso no cambia incluso después de enterarme de que es una Demonio! ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! ¡Este tipo de acto…! ¡Dios no permite estos actos!

Y-yo…pensaba que Axel era dulce y amable…ahora veo su verdadero caracter...

—…Reynalle-sama me dijo que no puedo matarte, pero en verdad estoy enojada…¿Qué tal si mató a Demonio-chan~? ¡Apuesto que sería genial ver tu rostro cuando la maté!

—No dejaré que lastimes a Ichigo-san…— Dicho ésto, Axel y Phoebe empiezan a luchar…A-axel está defendiendome…¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

Me levanto del suelo, entonces, una luz roja aparece en el suelo…¡El círculo mágico!

—Ichigo-chan, venimos a rescatarte— Kiba me sonríe.

—Ara ara. Esto es horrible~

—Qué ropa tan vulgar…

¡Ellos vinieron a rescatarme!

¡Me siento tan conmovida que creo que voy a llorar! ¡Genial! ¿¡Algo como esto realmente está pasando!?

— ¡Aquí hay un regalo para el grupo de Demonios! — Phoebe abandona su lucha con Axel…¡Axel! ¡Aprovechó cuando estaba distraído para apuñalarlo en el hombro!

—Ichigo-san es una de los nuestros.

—¡Oh, oh! ¿Una simple Demonio siendo considerado acerca de su compañera? ¿Qué es lo que son ustedes? ¿El Escuadrón Demonio? ¿Los Demonios Rangers? Qué bien. Puedo sentir la pasión. ¡Me estoy excitando! ¿Así que cómo es? ¡¿Escuchaste, Axel-kun?! ¡La perra demonio te ha estado engañando con otra demonio-chan!

Phoebe y Kiba empiezan a intercambiar espadazos, pero Phoebe parece tomarlo como una broma…

¡Esa tipa está infravalorándonos completamente!

Incluso Kiba tiene una expresión angustiada. Sí, esa exorcista loca es definitivamente repugnante.

—… … Que boca tan vulgar. Diría que algo sucia para alguien vestida de monja… … Oh ¿Es ese el por qué eres una Exorcista Errante, cierto?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy vulgar! ¡Me disculpo por eso! ¡Es por eso que deserté! ¡Me echaron! ¡Es por eso, que se joda el Vaticano! ¡Estoy bien mientras pueda cortar Demonios cuando lo desee!

Ambas siguen intercambiando espadazos.

Kiba tiene una calmada expresión, pero sus ojos ya han capturado a su enemiga.

La chica loca, Phoebe, todavía se está riendo y disfrutando la lucha.

—Tú eres es tipo con el que es más difícil de lidiar. Alguien que siente que vive al cortar Demonios…aquellos que nos causan más daño.

—¿¡Haaaaah!? ¿Sabes? , no quiero ser regañado por un Demonio. ¡Estoy tratando de vivir ahora justo como otras personas! ¡No estoy en una posición donde una peste como tú puede callarme!

—Incluso los Demonios tienen reglas~

Akihiko-san está sonriendo, pero solo puedo ver instinto asesino en sus ojos

—Genial. Me gustan estos apasionados ojos. Onii-sama, tú eres el mejor. Puedo sentir tu urgencia de querer matarme. ¿Es esto amor? ¡Magnifico! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Amo el sentimiento de intentar asesinar e intentar ser asesinado! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Onii-sama!

—Qué desagradable…—La persona que aparece a mi lado es el chico de cabello carmesí…¡Presidente!

—Lo siento. Nunca esperé que un Exorcista Errante visitara la casa del cliente. En cambio tú, Señorita Exorcista Errante…sufrirás un castigo por tratar así a mi linda sirvienta…

* * *

 _ **Yo: ¡Wowwww! ¡Ryas-sama se nos puso yandere!**_

 _ **Ryas: ¡No es verdad! ¡El yandere es Akihiko!**_

 _ **Akihiko: Fufufu~Tal vez tenga un poco de razón y si eres un poco yandere, Ryas.**_

 _ **Icchie: No es verdad, Presidente no es yandere, se los juro por el yao..no, tal vez si es un poco yandere...**_

 _ **Yo: Adios, lectorXs, nos veremos de nuevo en el próximo capitulo~~~**_


	11. ¿Cita?

—¿Demonio-kun está enfadado por que quise matar a su perra?

—No permitiré que traten así a mis posesiones personales …— Una extraña aura rodea a Presidente, parece muy enojado…— Desaparece.

¡BAM!

Una esfera de poder demoníaco sale directamente de la palma de Presidente, en dirección a Phoebe..Una gran nube de polvo de se levanta, cuando se disipa…hay un gigantesco agujero en la pared, parece que la destrucción que causó llego más lejos de lo que alcanza la vista, pero no puedo ver a Phoebe en ningún lado.

—Presidente, parece haber unos Ángeles Caídos dirigiéndose a esta casa. A este paso estaremos en desventaja— Akihiko-san nos advierte.

¿Los Ángeles caídos se están acercando? ¿Esos sujetos con alas negras?

Presidente mira a Axel tendido en el piso…tengo que ayudarlo.

—…Akihiko, nos iremos ahora. Prepara la teletransportación.

—Sí.

Akihiko-san comienza a invocar el hechizo tan pronto como Presidente le ordena… ¿Estamos escapando? ¡No puedo dejar a Axel!

—Presidente, tenemos que llevar a Axel con nosotros— Le digo con desesperación en mi voz.

—Es imposible. Sólo los Demonios pueden usar el círculo mágico para transportarse. Además, este círculo mágico sólo puede transportarme a mí y a mis sirvientes.

—N-no…— Digo para mi, mirando a Axel en el piso, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se encuentran con los suyos.

—Axel, perdona...-

—Ichigo-san, reunámonos de nuevo...

Segundos más tarde, Akihiko-san termina de invocar el hechizo, y el círculo mágico en el piso comienza a brillar otra vez.

—¡Jodete, perra!

Un intenso dolor en mi vientre…la persona que me disparo está al otro lado de la habitación…Phoebe…

Ella corre hacia nosotros con la espada, pero, de repente cae al piso, Axel, le atacó por la espalda.

—¡Axel!— Grito su nombre al verle de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo-san, estaré bien.

El círculo mágico nos teletransporta a la habitación del club, mi último recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente es la dulce sonrisa de Axel.

* * *

Me he saltado las clases, estoy sentada en un banco en un parque para niños mientras reflexiono.

La herida de mi estómago aun no sana, Presidente me dio un poco de su poder para que se cure más rápido.

Según él, los Ángeles Caídos que le dieron su poder a Phoebe, deben tener un gran control sobre la luz, así que parece que ellos serán un gran inconveniente…

También estoy descansando de mis deberes como demonio.

Presidente arreglo el por que falte a clases...Eso es porque controla la escuela desde las sombra…

Mi estómago gruñe. Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido nada en todo el día…He estado pensando acerca de Axel y mi vida como Demonio todo este tiempo.

¿Cómo puedo salvar a Axel? ¿Eligió ser un exorcista…?

Eso no lo sé.

Pero tengo mi propia suposición de que él no disfruta trabajar en el mismo lugar que la loca de Phoebe.

Si hago las cosas a mí manera, voy a causarle problemas a todos…en especial a Presidente.

… Me quiero volver más fuerte.

Esa es la única cosa en mi mente ahora.

Hay muchas cosas que sólo serán posibles si me vuelvo más fuerte… En mi corta vida como Demonio, de eso es lo único que estoy segura.

Al parecer tengo que ser fuerte con el fin de salvar a Axel.

Voy a preguntarles a Presidente y a Akihiko-san como usar poderes demoniacos, también le preguntaré a Kaneki-kun si puede enseñarme a pelear…

…Y aunque me moleste, podría pedirle a Kiba que me enseñe como usar una espada.

Me voy a hacer más fuerte que esa maldita exorcista… No, necesito ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capaz de derrotar Ángeles Caídos por mi cuenta.

Soy un [Peón], pero puedo hacerlo mientras trabaje duro. Quiero creer eso.

Sí, haré eso…pero antes, lo importante…¡Comer algo!

Cuando me levanto del banco, el color dorado aparece en mis ojos.

Cuando miro cuidadosamente, hay un chico de cabello rubio con el que estoy familiarizada.

—¿…Axel?

—¿… …Ichigo-san?

* * *

—¿Ehhhh…?

Es una extraña vista. Un chico vestido de sacerdote está confundido frente a una camarera.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que te gustaría ordenar…?

Ni siquiera ella sabe cómo manejar esta situación.

¿Cómo fue que llegamos a ésto?

Simple.

Era hora de comer y lleve a Axel a un restaurante de comida rápida en el distrito comercial.

Al perecer él nunca ha ido a este tipo de lugar antes, así que pasando un mal momento eligiendo su comida.

Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero dijo orgullosamente:

—Está bien, me las arreglaré de alguna forma.

Así que lo he estado viendo todo este tiempo…

Pensadolo detenidamente, no puede hablar japonés, mejor lo ayudo…

—Disculpe, él no puede hablar japonés, comerá lo mismo que yo.

—Vale.

La camarera toma la orden. Axel, por otra parte, está sorprendido.

—Soy un desastre... Ni siquiera comprar algo de comer…

—B-bueno, primero necesitas acostumbrarte al japonés.

Caminamos hacia una mesa vacía tan pronto como recibimos nuestra comida.

Mientras nos movemos dentro del restaurante, la mayoría de las chicas miran a Axel.

Supongo que no vez a alguien vestido así todos los días…aunque, la verdad es que es realmente guapo.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos frente a frente, pero Axel solo se pone a mirar fijamente la hamburguesa pero no come nada…¿No sabe cómo comerla?

Wow, es raro…pero lindo, de alguna forma.

—Primero quitas el envoltorio—Le indico, con una sonrisa dulce.

—¿¡En realidad hay una forma de comer así!? ¡Impresionante!

… Que nueva reacción. Eres realmente único, Axel.

—También comes las papas fritas así.

—¡Santo cielo!— Axel me mira sorprendido.

—Come, Axel.

—S-Sí— Toma una pequeña mordida de la hamburguesa.

—…¡Delicioso! ¡Esto sabe increíble!

¿Se pone así solo por una hamburguesa? ¿Qué es lo que normalmente come?

—¿Nunca antes comiste una hamburguesa?

—No. La he visto varias veces en la televisión, pero es mi primera vez comiendola…

—Oh. ¿Así que, qué comes normalmente?

—Principalmente pan y sopa…

Que comida tan simple. ¿La Iglesia es así?

—Entonces come despacio, así puedes recordar el sabor.

Axel comienza a comerla con una expresión de éxtasis…

Ahora que lo pienso…¿Qué hacía en el parque?

Dijo que tenía un tiempo libre, pero parece que está escapando de algo.

Cuando me vio, parecía aliviado.

Le quiero preguntar, pero esa puede ser una pregunta desconsiderada. Probablemente debería esperar a que se sienta cómodo.

También está el asunto de Presidente y los otros…pero no puedo decirle eso…

Es tan frustrante…

Oh, bueno, dado que está disfrutando el comer su hamburguesa, me siento mal el preguntar algo que lo haga sentir mal…

Sí, eso es. Sólo por hoy, deberíamos olvidar todo.

—Hey, Ichigo-san...

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Esto…es una cita?

* * *

 _ **Yo: Hola~**_

 _ **Axel: *Comiendo hamburguesas como loco***_

 _ **Yo: Estás bien?**_

 _ **Axel: Las hamburguesas son vida y amor~!**_

 _ **Yo: Ok..Los veo en el próximo capítulo, cada review es una hamburguesa para Axe**_ l (?)


	12. Viejos y nuevos amores

—Nunca me había divertido tanto…

—Sí, ya estoy un poco cansado…— Axel me sonríe con dulzura, sus mejillas están un poco sonrojadas.

Ambos caminos por el parque a altas horas de la noche mientras nos reímos, Fue tan divertido pasar tiempo con Axel…es como…una cita…

—¡Agh!—Suelto un quejido de dolor mientras me llevo las manos al vientre, cayendo al suelo por el dolor… Maldita sea, las balas de luz son horribles…

—¡Ichigo-san! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! — Axel se arrodilla junto a mí—, ¡¿Es por lo de ayer?

No le respondo, estoy muy ocupada llorando, de repente, Axel desabrochado mi camisa y lleva sus manos a mi vientre.

—No te preocupes, te curaré inmediatamente.— Las palmas de Axel empiezan a brillar con una cálida y reconfortante luz verde, al igual que sus ojos…lentamente el dolor desaparece y Axel retira sus manos.

—¿Estás mejor, Ichigo-san?

—U-uh...sí…— Axel me levanta con cuidado del suelo, cargandome al estilo princesa.

—Te recostaré en un banco.

—A-axel…tu poder es increíble…¿E-es un Sacred Gear…?

—¿C-cómo supiste? — Me pregunta sorprendido, recostandome en el banco.

—Y-yo también tengo uno…p-pero no es tan maravilloso como el tuyo. Un Sacred Gear capaz de curar cualquier especie…

—¿Posees un Sacred Gear? N-no me había dado cuenta…— Axel lo dice con tristeza mientras acaricia mi cabello, entonces, comienza a llorar.

—¿A-axel…? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Hey, Ichigo-san…¿Puedo contarte algo?

—P-puedes decirme lo que sea…

—Fui abandonado en una Iglesia al nacer, ahí fui criado por monjas y sacerdotes para ser un exorcista, cuando tenía ocho…—Axel se limpia las lagrimas con su manga—…curé a una persona por primera vez, una monja me vio…fui llevado a una gran Iglesia donde me empezaron a llamar "Caballero Santo." Todos me veían como un simple objeto…no tenía ningún amigo…hasta que un día ayudé a un Demonio…fui visto mientras lo hacía y…me…me vieron como un Hereje…por eso tuve que irme…

—A-axel…—Sólo puedo decir su nombre mientras lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas…

—Ichigo-san…no me odies por ésto…— Antes de poder comprender las palabras de Axel, hay una suave presión sobre mis labios…A-xel me está besando…sin saber cómo actuar, le sigo el beso…poco segundos después, Axel se separa de mí.

—I-ichigo-san…he tenido un sentimiento extraño desde que te conocí…

—H-hey, Axel…y-yo seré tu ami…no, seremos más que amigos…y-yo…

—Ichigo-san…estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿A-ah…?

—¡Lo siento! S-soy un estúpido al pensar que me corresponderías…Y-yo no sé japonés...tampoco se nada de tu cultura…

—¡N-no es eso!..Yo…yo…¡Seré tu novia si es necesario! ¡Prometo que nos divertiremos y todos los días serán como hoy!

—…¿E-estás haciendo un contrato conmigo…?

—¡No! M-mis sentimientos por ti son reales…

—Uh, bien…supongo que debería hacerlo de la manera formal…Hyondou Ichigo-san…¿Aceptarías ser mi novi…— Axel es interrumpido por una voz adulta y burlona.

—¿Ah~? ¿Qué es esto? ¿No es ésta mi linda ex-novia con Axel-kun~?

…Esa persona…conozco a esa persona…Amano Yuu-kun.

—Raynalle-sama…— Axel llama a Yuu-kun por ese nombre—, por favor, no lastime a Ichigo-san.

—¿Ah~? ¿Qué es esto~? ¿Estabas divirtiendote con ella~? Eso está muy mal~ Faltar a tus votos se celibato así…~ Me decepcionas, Axel-kun.

—Yu…no, Raynalle …— Escupo su nombre como si fuera veneno—…¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tsk~ ¿Así es cómo tratas a tu querido novio~? Icchie-chan, en verdad me gustas, la verdad es que no quiero lastimarte…Así que no te metas y entregame a Axel.

—¡N-no!

—Ichigo…aléjate ahora….— Rayllane cambia su expresión a una de locura—…¡MALDITO, TODO ÉSTO ES TU CULPA!

Raynalle golpea a Axel empujandolo lejos, cuando intento acercarme a él…Raynalle me toma por la cintura.

—Ichigo…mi querida Ichigo…—Dice aprisionandome en sus brazos— No quería que las cosas terminarán así…en serio te amo…¿Me amas…?

—S-sacred Ge…—Raynalle me cubre la boca con una de sus manos.

—No menciones esa horrible cosa que nos separo~Te diré un secreto…cuando tome el Sacred de Axel…seré respetado y venerado por todos…y podremos estar juntos, querida~

Una de sus asquerosas manos recorre mi cintura y mi vientre, acariciandome con una dulzura enfermiza.

—Te amo, mi querida Ichigo~— Agh, su voz me causa asco…

Escalofríos...

Lo único que siento ahora, ese bastardo está besando mi cuello…

Alguien, quien sea, lo que sea…ayuda…

 _[Concentrate, socia, concentra tu energía en tu mano_ ]

¿E-eh…? ¿Q-quién es…?

 _[Te lo diré luego, sólo haz lo que te pido]_

Hago lo que la voz me dice e intento concentrar mis energias en mi mano…

[ _Vas bien, ahora golpealo_ ]

Intento golpear a Raynalle, una vez que lo logro consigo enviarlo bastante lejos.

—¿Qué hiciste, Ichigo…? Ah, ya entiendo…es por él…por Axel-kun— Raynalle dirige su mirada a Axel, que está inconsciente en el piso— Él no importa, no sobrevivirá a ésta noche~

* * *

 **Yo: ¡Wow! ¡Se armo el drama!**

 **Icchie: Justo cuando estaba por conseguir novioT_T**

 **Raynalle: Yo soy tu novio!**

 **Yo: Callate, que tienes un caso de yanderismo peor que el de Yuno y Kotonoha juntas.**

 **Icchie: *En la esquina emo***

 **Yo: Cada Review es una ayuda (psiquiátrica) psicologica para curar el yanderismo extremo de Raynalle (?), Los veo en el próximo capitulo~!**

 **PD: No te quejes, Ichigo, tu harem está creciendo (?)**


	13. Amigo, yo te salvaré

Raynalle camina hacia Axel, quien se está intentando levantarse, como si mi golpe no lo hubiera afectado.

—Hey, Axel-kun~ Está noche serás liberado de tu sufrimiento.

Axel se levanta, y Raynalle lo cubre con sus alas.

—¡Axel!— Grito su nombre de alegría al ver que el golpe de Raynalle no le hizo un daño grave.

—Hey, Ichigo-san…gracias por hacerme feliz.

—¿A-axel…?

—Adiós…— Raynalle asciende al cielo junto con Axel, dejándome sola, rodeada de plumas negras.

Me tiro de rodillas al piso, golpeando con los puños por la frustración, lágrimas calientes se resbalan por mis mejillas.

—¡AXEL!— Grito el nombre de la persona de la que me enamoré, como si eso pudiera devolvermelo.

—¡MALDITO RAYNALLE! ¡MALDITA SEA YO!— Grito al cielo, maldiciendome por ser tan débil.

* * *

CRASH

El sonido hizo eco dentro del cuarto.

Un objeto quebrandose.

Una taza.

Presidente lanzó una taza contra la pared, ya lleva varias.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no puedes ir a salvar a ese maldito exorcista?

Después de no haber podido salvar a Axel, regresé al viejo edificio de la escuela y le conté a Presidente sobre lo que pasó.

—P-pero, Presidente…

—¡Presidente nada! ¡Lo que hiciste es considerado alta traición! ¡No pienso ayudarte!

—¡Entonces iré yo sola!— Cuando grito ésto, la expresión de Presidente cambia completamente.

—Ichigo…— Presidente se me acerca—, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

—E-eso no me importa…y-yo…¡Axel es mi amigo y voy a salvarlo!

—Mi linda sirvienta…— Presidente lo dice en un susurro—, eres muy importante para mí, perdón por actuar así.

—¿A-ah…?

—Icchie, ¿Tu piensas que eres débil? — Asiento ante la pregunta de Presidente— Es todo lo contrario, porque el [Peón] tiene una habilidad única: La promoción. Una vez que entras a un territorio que yo considere enemigo, podrás ascender a cualquier pieza que no sea el [Rey].

—¿A-a que se refiere…?

—Nada en especial, sólo quiero que recuerdes. Adiós, surgió un asunto importante y debo atenderlo junto a Akihiko. Por cierto, el poder de tu Sacred Gear viene de tu voluntad…— Después de decir a esas palabras, Presidente me deja sola en el sillón.

Poco después, me levanto, lista para buscar a Axel aunque muera intentándolo.

—Ichigo-san—Una voz encantadora me llama, la rubia mal teñida—¿A dónde vas?

—A la Iglesia, iré a buscar a Axel.

—No puedes ir, lo único que conseguirás será que te maten— Una respuesta fría de parte de Kiba.

—¡¿Y qué quieres haga?!— Le grito.

—Iré contigo.

—…— Después de escuchar una respuesta inesperada, me quedo muda.

—No sé casi nada de Axel-kun, y aunque odio a los exorcistas…si él te protegió merece una oportunidad…después de todo, eres mi camarada…— Kiba pone un rostro triste con la última palabra. Parece que esa palabra tiene un significado muy importante para ella—, además, la Iglesia es territorio enemigo para todos los demonios, eso incluye a Presidente.

Finalmente comprendo, por eso Presidente me dijo sobre al promoción.

—Ah, también dijo que si hacías alguna estupidez debía ayudarte o encadenarte a la pared.

—¡Kyaaaaa!—Hago un grito de fangirl—¡N-no sabía que Presidente tuviera esa clase de gustos!

—¿Gustos…?

—¡Bondage~~~! Uh…bondage…yaoi…yaoi BDSM…

—Qué rostro tan lascivo…— Kaneki-kun me regaña, como siempre…— .. Yo también iré.

—¿E-eh…?

—Yo también iré.

—¡K-kaneki-kun! ¡Eres tan tierno y bondadoso! ¡E-estoy conmovida!

—Yo también iré…

—Gracias, Kiba, pero no interrumpas mi momento fangirl. ¡Kaneki-kuuuuuuun! ¡Eres el mejor kohai del mundo!

—Pero…-

—¡Estoy tan feliz de ser tu Senpai!

* * *

Los tres examinamos la Iglesia desde lejos, buscando una manera de entrar sin ser detectados, pero mientras más nos acercamos, mi sensación de miedo va creciendo, estoy sudando en frió.

—Huh, con este sentimiento estoy segura de que hay un Ángel Caído dentro. Examinemos el mapa—Kiba saca un plano de la Iglesia de su bolsillo y lo tiende sobre el pavimento.

—¿De dónde…?

—Siempre se debe estar preparada, llevar un mapa es algo básico cuando vas a territorio enemigo—Kiba me sonríe con amabilidad, es bastante buena en estás cosas…yo estaba planeando entrar por en frente. —Además del santuario también hay un dormitorio. El santuario parece sospechoso—Kiba señala hacia el santuario.—Así que podemos ignorar el dormitorio. Probablemente. La mayoría de los grupos de Exorcistas Errantes hacen modificaciones a los Santuarios. Comúnmente realizan rituales sospechosos bajo el santuario.

—¿Por qué? —Expreso mi duda. Kiba pone una sonrisa amarga.

— Es lo que solían respetar como un lugar sagrado y hacer algo que rechace a Dios ahí, les resulta satisfactorio ya que es un insulto hacia Dios. Ellos amaban a Dios, pero fueron rechazados, es por eso que a propósito lanzan conjuros malignos bajo el santuario, como una representación de su odio.

Están locos. No, incluso el Dios que desecha a sus creyentes tiene parte de culpa. Ahora mismo odio a Dios por lo que paso con Axel. Es por eso que pienso así.

—El santuario está justo atrás de las puertas. Pienso que podemos ir directamente. El problema es una vez dentro del santuario tendremos que encontrar la puerta que lleva al sótano, derrotar a los asesinos que nos estén esperando.

Asesinos… Cuando escucho esa palabra empiezo a tener un mal presentimiento... No, no hay tiempo para ser una cobarde…salvaré a Axel…cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 ** _Yo: Hola~~~ Cuanto tiempo sin leernos (?)_**

 ** _Ichigo: Sí, porque te pusiste a ver Bible Black...por decimoquinta vez._**

 ** _Yo: Tu callate que puedo obligarte a hacer yuri con Yuko._**

 ** _Ichigo: No te atreverías..._**

 ** _Yo:Sí, sí me atrevo... Adiós~ Nos leemos luego (?)_**

 ** _Kaneki: Un mal chiste...que desagradable._**

 ** _Yo: Tu callate, enano._**


	14. Primera Batalla

Pasamos a través de la entrada y corrimos directo al santuario. En este punto los Ángeles Caídos ya habrán notado que llegamos.

En otras palabras, el enemigo ya se ha dado cuenta que entramos en su territorio.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

¡Lo único que queda es seguir adelante!

Abrimos la puerta y nos adentramos en el santuario. Hay un altar y sillas largas. Parece un santuario común y corriente. Las velas y lámparas iluminan el interior del santuario.

Hay algo de apariencia anormal...La escultura del hombre en la cruz tenía la cabeza destruida.

Qué lugar tan tenebroso.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Aplausos resuenan por el santuario.

Alguien con apariencia de monja sale desde atrás de un pilar.

Cuando miro su rostro me dan arcadas.

—¡Reunión! ¡Nos hemos reunido! ¡Tan emotivo~!

¡Es la perra que atacó a Axel!…Así que ella es una de los "asesinos". Como siempre tiene esa extraña sonrisa.

—¡Bueno, nunca antes vi al mismo Demonio dos veces~! ¡Verás, es que soy súper fuerte y corto en pedazos a los Demonios nada más los encuentro! ¡Una vez que los veo, los corto ahí mismo! ¡Luego beso el cadáver y le digo adiós~! ¡No es bueno interferir con mi estilo de vida! ¡Pero es eso! ¡Que ustedes me

enfadan! ¡Espero que mueran! ¡De hecho mueran~! ¡Apestosos Demonios~!

Ahora esta furiosa... Saca la espada y pistola de antes.

ZAZ

Una espada de luz aparece. Ser cortada por esa espada sería problemático, también la pistola es desagradable. Pero ahora será diferente, somos 3 contra 1.

—Ustedes han venido a rescatar a Axel-kun~ ¿Cierto? ¡Hahaha! ¡Los Demonios-samas tienen un gran corazón al venir a rescatar a un hijo de perra como él! ¡Ese bastardo se va a morir!

¿Morir? ¿¡A qué se refiere!?

—¡¿Dónde está Axel?!

—Pues ahí hay unas escalera escondida detrás del altar. De ahí puedes ir al lugar donde están llevando a cabo el ritual~~

…

¿Sabe que tiene que detenernos? ¿O lo

dijo porque está segura que no importa siempre y cuando nos mate?

—¡Sacred Gear! —Sincronizado con mi voz, un guantelete rojo aparece en mi brazo izquierdo.

Equipar el Sacred Gear: ¡Completado!

¡Muy bien! Kiba desenfunda su espada y Kaneki-kun…¡Kaneki-kun lanza las bancas hacia Phoebe! ¡Súper Chico, ese es un inesperado modo de ataque!

—¡Wow! ¡Oh sí! — La exorcista de cabello blanco corta las bancas a la mitad.

—Ahí.

SWIFT

Kiba corre y ataca a Phoebe por la espalda.

KATCHING.

Salen chispas entre la espada de Kiba y la espada de luz de Phoebe …¿La espada de luz es sólida?

Aun si Kiba blande su espada hacia ella, el sonido de las espadas chocando resuena en todo el lugar.

—¡Hmmm~! Hmmm~! ¡Que molestia! ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos? ¡Lamento hablar en un lenguaje muerto! , Discúlpenme después de que mueran~~~!

La rubia mal teñida esquiva las silenciosas balas con su hermosas piernas (las cuales odio), pero no detiene sus ataques.

—Impresionante, eres bastante fuerte— Kiba lo dice con calma.

—¡Ajajajaja! ¡Tú también! ¿¡Un [Caballero]?! ¡Ni un solo punto ciego! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Últimamente no he tenido una batalla como esta! ¡Y estaba a punto de enloquecer por ello! ¡Voy a matarte, Onee-chan~!

—Entonces pelearé en serio.

Una voz llena de odio…Tanto que ni siquiera parece la de Kiba.

Entonces algo negro comienza a salir de la espada de Kiba…. Esa cosa cubre por completo la espada.

Oscuridad.

Eso es lo único que es.

La oscuridad cubrió la espada de Kiba.

No, es como...como si la oscuridad fuera la espada de Kiba.

—¿¡Q-qué diablos es esto!?— Phoebe se sorprende al ver como su espada es devorada por la de Kiba.

—Esta es "Holy-eraser", una espada que devora la luz.

—¿¡Tú también eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear!?

¡Sacred Gear! ¿¡También Kiba!? ¡Digo, esa espada se ve asombrosa! ¡Diablos! ¿¡Así que a las tipas sexies les dan armas que las hacen ver más sexies !? Mierda, no, debo concentrarme…ahora que Phoebe quedo indefensa y Kiba se apartó de ella…

—¡Sacred Gear, actívate! — Exclamo mientras corro hacia la exorcista de pelo platinado.

[¡BOOST!]

Un sonido proviene de la joya y siento el poder fluyendo por mi cuerpo. Mi objetivo es esa perra.

Apunta su pistola cargada con balas de luz hacia mí. Las balas fueron disparadas sin ningún sonido de disparo.

—¡Promoción, [Torre]!

La bala de luz desaparece luego de no poder atravesarme.

—¿¡Promoción!? ¿¡Un Peón!?

Sí, soy un [Peón].

El [Peón] que va a romperte la cara.

—Los atributos de la [Torre]…increíble defensa y…— Mi puño izquierdo golpea el rostro de la Exorcista—…una fuerza absoluta.

Phoebe sale volando al otro lado de la habitación.

Me rio mientras respiro agitada.

—Eso es por Axel.

Phoebe no se mueve…está tirada en el suelo, apenas respirando.

Este es el poder de una [Torre].

El poder que estoy usando para salvar a Axel.

El poder que estoy usando para vengarme.

—Maldita…—Phoebe dice esas palabras mientras se levanta.

¡ZAZ!

Una luz me deja sin ver nada…cuando puedo volver a ver, Phoebe no está en ningún lado.

Kiba, Kaneki-kun y yo nos miramos, asentimos y dirigimos la vista al altar.


	15. Camaradas

Nosotros tres bajamos las escaleras bajo el altar. Las lámparas del sótano están encendidas, con Kiba al frente, seguimos adelante. Después de las escaleras hay un solo pasillo que lleva al fondo.

—Posiblemente al final del pasillo…—Kaneki-kun lo dice mientras apunta…Así que Axel está aquí…Al ir más adentro, encontramos una gran puerta.

—¿Es aquí?—Pregunto, emocionada por salvar a Axel.

—Es posible. Estoy segura de que hay grupos de Exorcistas y Ángeles Caídos adentro. ¿Están listos? — Kaneki-kun y yo asentimos a la pregunta de Kiba, cuando ella y yo estamos punto de abrir puerta, ella se abre por sí misma. Mientras hace un granruido, el interior del lugar para el ritual se vuelve visible.

—Bienvenida, querida Ichigo y…compañía—Raynalle, el Ángel Caído, habla desde el final de la habitación, la cual está repleta de exorcistas…algunos de ellos muertos, tirados en el piso…

—¡Axel!— grito, al ver a la persona que amo atada a una cruz…cubierta de sangre…sangre que no es suya…¿E-el los mató…?

—¿Ichigo-san…?— la voz de Axel de apenas audible, inclusive para mi oído de demonio.

—¡He venido a salvarte!—Le sonrio y una lágrima cae de su ojo.

—Es una conmovedora reunión, pero es demasiado tarde. El ritual está por terminar justo ahora—Raynalle lo dice de forma burlona.

¿A qué se refiere…? De pronto, el pecho de Axel empieza a brillar.

Axel grita dolorosamente.

—¡Axel!— Trato de alcanzarla pero los exorcistas me rodean.

—¡No te dejaré interferir!

—¡Yo te destruiré, Demonio!

—¡Muévanse! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes!

Un fuerte sonido.

Cuando miro para ver que ha ocurrido, veo que Kaneki-kun está golpeando a los exorcistas.

—...Por favor, no la toquen— Kaneki-kun lo dice como si no estuviera rompiendo huesos.

Kiba desenvaina su espada oscura.

—Al parecer no tendré tiempo para jugar . Odio a los Sacerdotes y Exorcistas... Si hay tantos, entonces no me contendré en devorar su luz— Los ojos de Kiba se vuelven feroces, puedo sentir como se vuelve despiadada. La oscuridad mostraba un

negro instinto asesino. Esta será una guerra a gran escala...

Otro grito de dolor.

Un orbe de luz verde sale del pecho de Axel, poco después, Raynalle lo toma en su mano.

—¡Este es! ¡El poder que por tanto tiempo he deseado! ¡Sacred Gear! ¡Con esto finalmente seré amado!— Con una expresión de éxtasis, Raynalle lleva el orbe a su pecho, sonriendo más que nadie que yo hubiera visto.

— ¡El poder supremo! ¡Con esto… ..! ¡Con esto me convertiré en un Ángel Caído supremo! ¡Con esto todos aquellos que me despreciaron me las pagaran! ¡Seré amado! ¡Ichigo me amará!

El Ángel Caído suelta una gran carcajada. No le pongo atención y voy directamente con Axel. Los sacerdotes tratan de detenerme, pero Kiba y Kaneki-kun me ayudan dándoles una paliza, la espada de Kiba devora luz y Kaneki-kun golpea a los exorcistas, mandandolos a volar. La combinación

de los dos es mpresionante y es obvio que este tipo de combinación no es posible con tan solo unos días de práctica.

—¡Gracias, a ambos!— Les grito, mientras corro hacia Axel.

Axel, que esta atado a la cruz parece sin vida… ¡No, aún está bien! Desato sus brazos y piernas, y lo tomo entre mis brazos, rescostandolo en el suelo, con su cabeza en mi regazo.

—I-ichigo-san…

—Axel, vine a salvarte.

—Entiendo…—Cuando me contesta, su voz es muy débil y no suena dulce como siempre.

—No te mueras, Axel…

—Es inútil, cariño— Raynalle hace una mueca mientras rechazaba mis palabras.—A los poseedores de Sacred Gear que se les son arrebatados terminan muriendo. Ese mocoso morirá.

—¡...Entonces devuelve el Sacred Gear!—Le grito, pero el solo se ríe.

—No hay forma de que lo devuelva. Incluso mentí ante mis superiores para apoderarme de esto…todo por ti, Ichigo.

—No eres nada parecido al Yuu-kun que recuerdo... —Al escuchar mis palabras, el Ángel Caído se ríe histéricamente.

—No te preocupes, cariño, seré amable contigo después de esto.

—…Tú fuiste mi primer amor…¿lo sabes?

—Sí, te veías tan linda…Como una tierna virgen…aunque…podemos cambiar eso ésta noche.

—…Era en serio te amaba…

—¿Amabas…? Aún puedes amarme.

—….Me aseguré de planear cuidadosamente nuestra primera cita. Para asegurar que fuera una grandiosa cita.

—¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Fue una majestuosa cita! ¡Gracias a eso nos divertimos mucho!

—Yuu-kun…

—Elegí ese nombre…porque planeaba asesinarte al atardecer…aunque me doliera.

…

Cada palabra que dice solo hace que lo odie más.

—¡Raynalle! ¡Te odio!

—…Ichigo, no sabes lo que dices. Tú me amas…—Raynalle lo dice con voz suave.

En toda mi vida jamás he conocido a alguien tan despreciable como él...el verdadero demonio aquí es la persona frente a mí.

llamar un verdadero demonio.

—¡Ichigo-san! ¡Nuestra formación está en desventaja mientras protegemos a Axel-kun! ¡Nosotros te haremos un camino! ¡Llévatelo rápido!—Kiba lo dice mientras derriba Exorcistas. Rápidamente, cargo a Axel con una fuerza desconocida, dejando a Raynalle delirando junto a la cruz.

—¡Kaneki-kun! ¡Haremos un camino para que Ichigo-san escape!

—…Afirmativo.

Ellos comienzan a derribar a los exorcistas que se interponen en mi camino. Gracias a su apoyo soy capaz de llegar a la entrada de la habitación del ritual.

—¡Kiba, Kaneki-kun!

—¡Tú adelántate! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de esto!

—…Por favor, vete pronto.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Sólo vete!

¡Maldición! ¡Kiba! ¡Kaneki-kun! ¡Ambos se están luciendo demasiado! Pero ahora tendré que confiar en ellos. ¡Mis senpais Demonios no pueden morir en un lugar como este!

—¡Yuko-chan!—por primera vez, la llamo por su nombre—¡Kaneki-kun! ¡Definitivamente somos camaradas! — Grito estas palabras, antes de salir de la habitación con Axel.

* * *

 **Yuko: ¡Me llamó Yuko-chan! *-***

 **Icchie: No es para tanto..ni que fueras lesbiana o algo así.**

 **Yuko: Emmm..yo...yo...¡Dile algo, Kaneki-kun!**

 **Kaneki: Algo...**

 **Yo: *Cortandome las venas con una cuchara porque el capitulo anterior no tuvo Reviews***

 **Kaneki: ..Cada review es un par de oppai para que...este ser pervertido y loco no se siga suicidando con cucharas**.


	16. Pierdete, maldito Ángel

Axel esta mal, su rostro está pálido, ahí, recostado en el banco de la Iglesia, se pone cada vez peor.

—Tranquilo, Axel, estarás bien…—Axel sonríe ante mis palabras, aunque puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Toma mi mano, la suya se siente fría, casi como un témpano de hielo.

—Ichigo-san…estoy feliz…de haberte amado….—Axel sonríe a pesar de lo mucho que esta sufriendo.—…Si volviera a nacer…¿Seguirías amandome…?

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo…!? ¡No digas eso! ¡No te vas a morir!— No puedo detener mis lágrimas. Se suponía que le iba a hablar con una sonrisa, pero no puedo parar de

llorar.

Este chico esta muriendo.

Morirá.

Aun así quería negarlo…

—¡Soy tu novia! ¡Te presentaré a Kotonoha y Mizuki! ¡Son un poco pervertidas, pero geniales! ¡Definitivamente serán tus amigas! ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien juntos! ¡Nos divertiremos cuanto podamos!

—…Si hubiera nacido en este país…y fuera a la misma escuela que tú…

—¡Vayamos! ¡Ven a nuestra escuela!—La mano de Axel sujeta la mía mientras le digo esto.

—…Incluso puedes llorar por alguien como yo…

Su mano, que estaba sujetando la mía, lentamente se aflojo…

—Gracias por todo…Ichigo-san… —Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de cerrar sus ojos…para siempre. Él murió sonriendo...

Pierdo mis fuerzas. Me quedo mirando su rostro. Las lágrimas no paran.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué este chico tenía que morir?

Era una buena persona.

Era una chico bondadoso que curaba a cualquier herido.

¿Cómo es que nadie se volvió su amigo?

¿Cómo es posible que nunca estuvieran a su lado?

—¡Hey Dios! ¡Dios, estás ahí, ¿Verdad?! ¿¡Estás mirando cierto!? ¿¡Viste todo esto!?

¡Por favor no te lleves a este chico! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Él no hizo nada! ¡Sólo quería un amigo! ¡Así que por favor! ¡Quiero que él sonría para siempre! ¡Hey por favor! ¡Dios! ¿¡Pasó esto porque me convertí en un Demonio!? ¿¡Lo abandonaste porque yo lo amaba!?

Aprieto los dientes con remordimiento. No tengo poder.

No tengo ningún poder en absoluto.

Si tuviera más fuerza como Demonio…Si al menos tuviera el poder de salvar a Axel…Aunque lo lamente, él nunca volverá a sonreír.

—¿Eh? ¿Un Demonio arrepintiéndose en un lugar como este? ¿O estabas deseando algo?— La voz que escucho detrás de mí pertenecía a Raynalle. Cuando miro atrás, allí está el Ángel Caído, mirándome con su locura habitual.

—Mira esto. Esta es la herida que obtuve de esa chica [Caballero] mientras venía para acá.— Raynalle pone su mano sobre la herida. La leve luz verde comenzó a sanar su herida—Mira. Maravilloso, ¿No es así? Puedo sanar cualquier herida. Para nosotros los Ángeles Caídos, que perdimos la protección de Dios, el Sacred Gear de esa chiquillo es un regalo especial.

…

Esa luz le pertenece a Axel. ¿Por qué la esta usando? ¿Yuko-chan y Kaneki-kun están bien?

—Un Ángel Caído que puede curar a otros Ángeles Caídos. Mi estatus subirá. Podría ser de ayuda para esos dos. ¡Para el gran Azazel-sama y Shemhaza-sama! ¡No hay nada más maravilloso que esto!…Pero…este poder…es especialmente para ti…

—Como si me importara.…A mí no me importa eso. Ángeles Caídos, Dios, Demonios… Nada de eso tiene que ver con esta chico…

—No, tiene que ver. Él era un humano elegido como poseedor de Sacred Gear.

—…Aun así él podría haber vivido tranquilamente. ¡Podría haber tenido una vida normal!

—No habría podido. Aquellos con un Sacred Gear irregular serian excluidos de grupos y el mundo en

general. Porque poseen una gran capacidad. Porque tienen un poder diferente a otros. Tú deberías saber que los humanos odian esas cosas, ¿cierto? Aun siendo un poder tan maravilloso como este.

—¡…Entonces yo habría estado junto a Axel, aún si el mundo hubiera estado contra ambos!

—¡Imposible! ¡Él murió! Ese chico está muerto, ¿sabes? ¡En verdad eres una chica extraña! ¡Amo eso de ti!

—Te odio…me odio…Tráelo de vuelta…¡Devuélveme a Axel!

—Ichigo, todo lo que digas es inútil…

Rápidamente, mi mente máquina un plan. ¿El dice amarme…? ¿Verdad…?

—Hay, Raynalle…¿Puedes escuchar mi petición…?

—Claro, lo que sea por ti.

—Quédate quieto…—digo éstas palabras mientras me le acerco.

Quien sea…lo que sea que me ayudó aquella vez…te suplico que lo hagas de nuevo…

[El poder viene de tu voluntad]

…¿Y eso qué?

[Mientras más lo quieras, mayor será tu fuerza de ataque]

Gracias…

—¿Tú serías…capaz de morir por mí?

Antes de que el Ángel Caído pudiera reaccionar, mi puño izquierdo impacto en su rostro.

—Pierdete, maldito Ángel.

* * *

 _ **Ichigo y Yo: Why?! Axeeeeeel!**_

 _ **Raynalle: Nadie me quiere, Ichigo me odia, mejor me como un gusanito...**_

 _ **Axel: *Moridamente Morido* (?)**_


	17. Adiós, mi primer amor

El Ángel Caído se estrella en la pared mientras hace un escandaloso sonido. La pared se rompe y hay

un gran agujero en la misma. El polvo se esparce por todos lados. Cuando el polvo desaparece, no hay

nada en la dirección hacia la que golpeé a Raynalle. El agujero continua hacia el exterior del edificio

donde Raynalle se encuentra tirado… No se mueve. No puedo decir si está muerto pero no sé que no se moverá por un largo rato.

Finamente…me las pagó todas.

—Te lo mereces.

Hago una sonrisa de satisfacción… Ese puñetazo se sintió tan bien. Pero pronto me encuentro

llorando de nuevo.

...Axel…

Él jamás volverá a sonreír.

Mi cuerpo no da para más… mis piernas se sientes débiles…cuando estoy por caer al piso, alguien me sujeta, cuando miro, es Yuko-chan.

—Buen trabajo. En realidad derrotaste a un Ángel Caído—me muestra una sonrisa al sostenerme. Huh, aún Yuko-chan parece agotada…

—Hey, llegas tarde, rubia mal teñida…

—Jajajaja, Presidente me pidió no interferir.

¿Presidente qué…?

—Correcto. Creí que serías capas de derrotar a Raynalle el Ángel Caído.

Al darme la vuelta, veo a Presidente caminando hacia mí.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Presidente?

—Terminé mis asuntos así que use un círculo mágico para llegar aquí. Estaba algo nervioso porque fue la primera vez que me transportaba a una iglesia—Presidente suspira al hablarme. Así que es por eso que venia de abajo junto con Yuko-chan y Kaneki-kun. Entones derrotaron a todos los Exorcistas. Si Presidente era su oponente ellos no tendrían oportunidad.

Entonces Kaneki-kun pasa frente a mí. ¿A dónde se dirige? Presidente se me acerca.

—Así que ganaste.

—Uh…Sí…de alguna manera gané.

—Fufufu, excelente. Justo lo que esperaría de mi linda sirvienta.

—La iglesia está hecha un desastre. ¿En verdad está bien, Presidente? —Akihiko-san tiene una cara de preocupación.

—¿…Pasa algo malo? —le pregunto a Presidente.

—Las iglesias pertenecen a Dios o a religiones que se le relacionan, pero hay casos como este en donde

son usadas por Ángeles Caídos. Entonces, si nosotros los Demonios dañamos la iglesia habrá ocasiones en

las que seremos convertidos en blancos de asesinos. Por odio y venganza.

¿…Lo dice en serio?

—Pero no sucederá esta vez.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Esta iglesia originalmente estaba abandonada. Y un cierto grupo de Ángeles Caídos vino aquí para

usarla por su propia codicia. Y paso que nosotros solamente tuvimos una pelea en un lugar como ese. Así que no pisamos verdadero territorio enemigo como para entrar en guerra. Esta fue sólo una pequeña batalla entre un Demonio y un Ángel Caído. Eso sucede en cualquier lado, cada año. Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Ya veo...

—Lo he traído...—Kaneki-kun aparece junto con el sonido de estar arrastrando algo. Sale de la pared rota y arrastra un ala negra…el ala de Raynalle..

Kaneki-kun arrastra a un desmayado Raynalle al que yo había golpeado. Pero él dijo "traído"… Cómo siempre, él usa palabras peculiares para una chico callado.

—Gracias, Kaneki. Akihiko, ya sabes que hacer.

—Sí—Akihiko-san levanta su mano y en la punta de sus dedos aparece agua, ¿Es esto un poder mágico? Akihiko-san deja caer el agua sobre Raynalle.

SPLASH.

—¡Cough! ¡Cough! —Raynalle tose luego de ser empapado por el agua. El Ángel Caído abre sus ojos y Presidente le da una mirada aterradora.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Ángel Caído Raynalle?

—El Heredero de Gremory…—Raynalle lo dice con desprecio.

—Así es, soy Ryas Gremory, heredero del Clan Gremory. Será por un corto tiempo, pero gusto en conocerte.—Presidente le saluda con una sonrisa, pero Raynalle lanza una feroz mirada.

—…Piensas que me tienes en tus manos, pero lo lamento. Este plan fue un secreto ante los altos mandos, pero hay otros Ángeles Caídos conmigo. Si me encuentro en peligro, ellos…

—No vendrán a ayudarte—Presidente lo dice sin emoción alguna, rechazando las palabras de Raynalle.—Eso es porque ya he eliminado a los tres Ángeles Caídos, Calawana, Donnashik y Mitelt.

—¡Mentiroso!—Raynalle niega lo que Presidente dijo mientras se sienta derecho. Presidente saca tres plumas negras.

—Estas son las plumas de esos tres. Puedes diferenciarlas ya que eres del mismo tipo que ellos, ¿cierto?

Raynalle parece perder toda esperanza luego de ver las plumas…

—Luego de conocer a Donnashik, el Ángel Caído que atacó a mi linda sirvienta, supe que había unos cuantas Ángeles Caídos planeando algo en esta ciudad. Pero lo ignoré porque supuse que era un plan que involucraba a todo un grupo de Ángeles Caídos. Ni si quiera yo soy tan tonto como para enfrentar a todos los Ángeles Caídos. Entonces fue que escuché que los Ángeles Caídos se movían en secreto así que fui con Akihiko a hablar con ellos. Cuando los vi en persona, bruscamente dijeron que era su propio plan. Dijeron que al ayudarte ellos subirían su estatus…sólo eran unos sinvergüenzas—Presidente mantiene una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos puedo ver un gran odio—.Nos menospreciaron porque éramos tan solo dos chicos los que se les acercaron. Así que les pregunté como un regalo de despedida. Fufufu, hablaron sin darse cuenta de quién iba a morir. Unos Ángeles Caídos tan estúpidos. Y dado que estaban dispuestos a ayudar en tu patético plan, ellos sin duda eran unos inútiles.

Así que eso era lo que Presidente debía atender junto con Akihiko-san…joder…tengo ganas de llorar…Presidente estaba ocupado luchando contra Ángeles Caídos…y yo…yo…pensé mal de él.

—Uno de sus apodos es "Príncipe Carmesí de la Destrucción", ¿sabes? Ese es a quien te enfrentas—Akihiko-san lo dicesonriendo. Pri…Príncipe …Carmesí de la Destrucción…Que apodo tan aterrador….

Presidente mira mi brazo izquierdo. Creo que está mirando mi guantelete.

—…Dragón Rojo. Hasta hace poco no había una marca así… Entonces eso es lo que es…—¿Soy yo o la mirada de Presidente parece como si estuviera sorprendido?—Encontré la razón principal de porque mi linda sirvienta fue capaz de derrotarte sin ni siquiera llegar a lastimarse, Ángel Caído Raynalle, esta chica tiene un poder mayor que el tuyo. El guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo, el [Boosted Gear]. Es un Sacred Gear considerado el más raro entre los raros. La marca del Dragón Rojo en el guantelete es la prueba. ¿Incluso tú has escuchado ese nombre antes, cierto?

Al escuchar a Presidente, Raynalle muestra sorpresa en el rostro.

—El [Boosted Gear]… Uno de los [Longinus]… La habilidad de obtener el poder que sobrepasa a Dios y al Rey Demonio por un determinado tiempo…Ichigo tiene un poder maravilloso...para alguien maravillosa…

—De acuerdo a las leyendas, cada diez segundos duplica el poder de su poseedor en tiempo humano, esa es la habilidad del [Boosted Gear]. Aún si su poder inicial es uno, es duplicado cada 10 segundos y puede alcanzar el de un Demonio de clase alta así como un élite de los Ángeles Caídos. Al dominarlo Incluso podría asesinar a un Dios.

¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Puedo vencer a un Dios!?...Ese es el poder de mi Sacred Gear... ...La marca del

Dragón Rojo estaba tallada en mi guante. Entonces el motivo de que siguiera diciendo "BOOST, BOOST", era porque estaba duplicando mi poder. Esa era la razón de que sintiera más poder creciendo en mi interior…

Miro con temor el Sacred Gear en mi brazo izquierdo. Boosted Gear.

Mi Sacred Gear.

Es un Sacred Gear increíble.

—Pero aun si es un poderoso Sacred Gear aún produce un gran riesgo al necesitar tiempo. No muchos enemigos esperarán a que el usuario se fortalezca. Pero como el oponente te menospreció, este fue el resultado.

¡Nnnnn! Presidente dio en el clavo. Justo como él dijo, no hay muchos enemigos que vayan a esperar a que aumente mí poder. Así que mi Sacred Gear es poderoso pero tiene una gran debilidad.

Presidente se acerca a mí. Su cabello carmesí emite un agradable aroma.

PAT PAT.

Presidente comienza a acariciar mi cabeza.

—Pero es interesante. Lo que esperaba de mi linda y preciada sirvienta, sólo por eso, te consentiré más.

Presidente me sonríe. Es una linda sonrisa, pero un poco aterradora.

—P-presidente…

—¿Qué sucede? —A pesar de sus amables palabras, me siento cada vez peor…

—L-lo siento. Cuando dije que salvaría a Axel fui grosera con usted… Pero estaba ayudando… y yo….sólo quería disculparme…—Pensé que Presidente era un Demonio de sangre fría…y fue grosera con él…no puedo parar de llorar…—P-presidente… yo… no pude… proteger a Axel.

—No tienes que llorar. Nadie te culparía después de verte ahora mismo.

—Pero… yo….

Presidente limpia mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Está bien. Aún no tenías experiencia como Demonio. Eso es. Vuélvete fuerte. De ahora en adelante te haré trabajar duro, así que prepárate, mi Peón, Icchie.

—Trabajaré duro. Y definitivamente me volveré más fuerte. Lo prometo.

—Entonces acabemos este asunto.

Los ojos de Presidente se vuelven intensos y brutales, Presidente se acerca a Raynalle, que está cada vez más asustado.

—…Pagarás por tus crímenes, Ángel Caído-san.

Presidente no muestra ni la más mínima simpatía en su tono. Raynalle comenzó a templar. Tal vez me siento un poco mal por el, tal vez porque es mi ex novio "Yuu-kun". Entonces Raynalle me mira. Pone una afligida mirada hacia a mí.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Por favor sálvame! —su voz es la de Yuu-kun, cuando solía ser mi novio. —¡Este Demonio intenta asesinarme! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Por eso, derrotemos a este Demonio juntos!

Raynalle actua de nuevo como Yuu-kun y suplica mi ayuda mientras llora.

—Presidente…por favor…hágalo rápido— Después de escuchar eso, el Ángel Caído se queda inmóvil.

—…Intentar seducir a mi linda sirvienta... Desaparece.

¡BANG!

La esfera mágica que es disparada por Presidente no deja nada del Ángel Caído, excepto una pluma negra.

—Adiós…—sujeto la pluma negra contra mi pecho—…mi primer amor.


	18. Peón fangirl, Alfil y Rey celosos

Hay una luz verde flotando en el santuario. Es el Sacred Gear de Axel que fue liberado al morir Raynalle. La cálida luz brilla hacia mí. Presidente pone la luz en su mano.

—Ahora, regresemos esto a Axel Argento-kun—Presidente lo dice con una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro.

—Pero… Axel ya está… —Axel ya no puede ser resucitado. Después de todo no pude salvarlo ¡Había prometido protegerlo! ¡Prometí salvarlo! Y aunque derroté al Ángel Caído, no pude ayudarlo. Fue inútil haber venido… No, eso sería un insulto a mis camaradas que pelearon por Axel y yo. Ellos no obtuvieron ningún beneficio de ello. —…Presidente, a todos, gracias por pelear por Axel y yo. Pero aun así, con toda su ayuda, Axel está…

—Fufu…Mi linda sirvienta, ¿Qué crees que es esto?—Presidente toma algo de su bolsillo. Es rojo… Rojo como la sangre. Es una pieza de ajedrez del mismo color que el cabello de Presidente.

—¿Una pieza de ajedrez…?

—Un [Alfil], para ser exactos.

—¿Eh? —Doy una respuesta tonta ante sus palabras.

—Es un poco tarde decírtelo ahora, pero un Demonio con título nobiliario recibe 15 piezas de ajedrez en total, compuestas por 8 [Peones], 2 [Caballeros], 2 [Alfiles], 2 [Torres] y una [Reina]. Al igual que en el juego real de ajedrez. Ya he usado una de mis piezas de [Alfil] y me queda otra—Luego de estas palabras, Presidente camina rumbo a Axel mientras sostiene la pieza roja de ajedrez en su mano, después, coloca el [Alfil] rojo sobre el pecho de Axel—Este chico podría ser un gran [Caballero], pero su poder curativo es más útil como [Alfil]. Nunca antes había pasado, pero rencarnaré a este exorcista como un demonio—Una aura carmesí de poder mágico rodea el cuerpo de Presidente—Te ordeno, en el nombre del Heredero de Gremory, a ti, Axel Argento, que vuelvas de entre los muertos como mi fiel sirviente. ¡Regocijate en tu nueva vida como mi [Alfil]!

La pieza roja de ajedrez comienza a brillar y desaparece, al mismo tiempo el Sacred Gear de Axel regresa a su cuerpo. Segundos después, Axel abre los ojos.

—¿Eh…?

La voz de Axel.

Esa voz que pensé jamás volvería a escuchar.

Mi Presidente muestra una una cálida pero triste sonrisa.

—Lo resucité porque quería el poder que puede curar incluso a un Demonio. Fufufu, mi linda sirvienta, de ahora en adelante, cuidense mutuamente.

—¿Ichigo-san…?

Abrazo a Axel, que pone una mirada desconcertada

—Axel, vayamos a casa…—le digo, mientras lágrimas de alegría caen por mis mejillas.

* * *

—Oh, viniste.

Cuando llego al cuarto del club, sólo Presidente está presente. Las clases aún no han empezado.

Llegué temprano porque la tarde pasada nos dijeron que tendríamos una reunión por la mañana. Presidente se encuentra sentado en el sofá bebiendo un té llamado "Conde Gris".

—Buenos días, Presidente.

—Buen día. Parece que te has acostumbrado a las mañanas.

—Sí, gracias a usted.

—¿Cómo está la herida que te hizo el Ángel Caído? Escuché que fuiste curada por Axel.

—Sí, ya ha sanado gracias al poder curativo.

Respondo con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que es eso? El poder curativo de ese chico es impresionante. Puedo ver porque un Ángel Caído lo querría, aun manteniéndolo en secreto de sus superiores.

Me siento en una silla opuesta a Presidente. Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero preguntarle.

—Presidente…esto…Si hay el mismo número de Piezas Malignas como en el ajedrez, entonces es posible obtener otros siete peones además de mí, ¿cierto? Así que, ¿llegara un día en el que otro Peón además de mí se una?

—No, el único [Peón]que tendré eres tú.

¿Eh? ¿Debería estar feliz? ¿Es una confesión? Algo como "¡Icchie es la única para mí!" o ¿Algo así?

—Cuando se rencarna a un humano como Demonio usamos Piezas Malignas, pero depende de la habilidad de la persona rencarnada y por eso puede consumir más piezas de ajedrez.

... ...Así que no es una confesión… ¿Eh?... ¿Consumo de piezas?

—Hay un dicho en el mundo del ajedrez. Las Reinas valen 9 Peones. Las torres tienen un valor de 5 Peones. Caballeros y Alfiles tienen un valor de 3 Peones cada uno. Ese mismo estándar se aplica a las Piezas del Mal. Un fenómeno similar sucede con las persona rencarnadas. Hay quienes necesitan 2 Piezas de [Caballero] para ser rencarnados, y hay gente que necesita 2 Piezas de Torre para ser rencarnada. También hay compatibilidad entre las piezas. No puedes usar 2 Piezas diferentes para darles papeles diferentes, así que es importante pensar en cómo usar esas Piezas. Ya que una vez que las usas no obtienes nuevas piezas.

—¿En que se relaciona eso conmigo?

—Mi linda sirvienta, usé todas las piezas de [Peón] cuando te reviví. Si no lo hubiera hecho no podría haberte convertido en Demonio.

¿¡Todas!? ¿En serio? ¡Así que tengo el valor de 8 piezas de Peón! ¡Soy casi tan fuerte como Akihiko-san!

—Cuando me di cuenta decidí definitivamente hacerte mi sirvienta. Pero por un tiempo no pude encontrar la razón. Y ahora estoy convencida. El Sacred Gear que se dice es superior, uno de los "Longinus", el "Boosted Gear". Y tú, Icchie, que lo posees. Ese es por qué tenías tanto valor.

Miro mi brazo izquierdo. El guantelete rojo. Un poder hackeado, que dobla mi poder cada 10 segundo.

Dependiendo en como lo use, se dice que incluso puedo matar a Dios. Este Sacred Gear es demasiado bueno para mí, pero desde que lo tengo no puede evitarse.

—Cuando trataba de rencarnarte, las únicas piezas que me quedaban eran un [Caballero], una [Torre], un [Alfil ]y ocho [Peones]. Para hacerte mi sirvienta solo podía usar todas mis piezas de Peón. Las otras piezas no tenían el poder de rencarnarte. Para empezar el valor del [Peón] es un misterio. Debido a la "Promoción". Y por eso aposté por esa posibilidad. Resultaste ser la mejor.

Presidente sorie alegremente. Acaricia mi mejilla con sus dedos.

—El Principe Carmesí de la Destrucción y la Emperatriz Dragon, ambos en rojo, hacemos buena pareja. Icchie, antes que nada enfócate en convertirte en el [Peón]" definitivo. Si eres tú, seguramente lo conseguirás. Porque eres mi adorable sirvienta.

El [Peón] definitivo. Suena grandioso.

Presidente acerca su rostro al mio.

¡Presidente esta muy cerca! Entonces los labios de Presidente tocan mi frente.

—Este es un amuleto de buena suerte. Hazte más fuerte, ¿está bien?

Un beso en la frente…

Comienzo a marearme por lo sucedido. Uoo. Uooo. ¡Uooooooooo! ¡Algo acaba de dispararse en mi cabeza! ¡Estoy tan feliz que estoy por bailar! ¡Vaya hombre! ¡Hombre, en serio! ¡El segundo beso que me da un chico! No es un beso en los labios o la mejilla, pero, ¡no hay nada que me haga más feliz! ¡Estoy a punto de llorar de alegría! ¡Presidente, trabajaré más duro! ¡Con este beso lo prometo! ¡Definitivamente lo haré!

—Probablemente deba dejar de adorarte por el momento. Tu novio se pondrá celoso.

¿Celos? ¿Novio? ¿Se refiere a…?

—Ichigo-san…—Una voz viene detrás de mí. Yo conozco esa voz. Cuando doy la vuelta, ahí se encuentra el ex-exorcista rubio, quien intenta sonreír.

¿Eh? ¿Está enfadado? ¿Por qué?

—Tiene que ser…Presidente Ryas es realmente apuesto, aún asi, Ichigo-san, tú eres mi novi-… ¡No, no! ¡No puedo permitirme los pecados de la Envidia y la Ira! Oh Dios. Por favor perdona a mi corazón pecador. ¡Ahh! ¡Mi cabeza!

—Por supuesto. Si un demonio le reza a Dios es natural que reciba daño—Presidente lo dice tranquilamente.

—Es cierto… Me convertí en un Demonio. Ya no puedo encarar a Dios.

Axel parece preocupado.

—Axel, no te pongas triste…

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?—Presidente le pregunta a Axel y él niega con la cabeza.

—No. Soy feliz siempre y cuando esté con mi querida Ichigo-san, así que estoy bien aunque ya no pueda seguir con mi vida humana.

Mi rostro empieza a tornarse rojo por su respuesta un tanto embarazosa. Ummm…algo como esto me hace feliz. Para una chica es el mayor halago. Después de escuchar eso, Presidente sonríe.

—En ese caso está bien. De ahora en adelante, serás mi sirviente y te haré trabajar junto con Icchie.

—¡Sí! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!—Axel contesta enérgicamente. Primero él tendría que entregar volantes, pero me pregunto si estaría bien, me siento intranquila, entonces me percato de la diferencia en Axel. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

—Axel, ese uniforme… _._

Sí, Axel lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela a la que voy. El uniforme de chicos de la Academia Kuou, la única diferencia es que él lleva un chaleco en vez de chaqueta.

—¿Me sienta bien?—me pregunta tímidamente.

—¡Claro!—respondo, con un tono energético.

¡Otra dios bishonen ha descendido a nuestra escuela! ¡Y lo mejor es…qué ese dios es mi novio!

* * *

 **Yo: ¡Hola~! Me fui por un tiempo, pero es que mis clases ya empezaron..**

 **Ichigo: ¡No estoy soltera~~~! OwO**

 **Axel: Me gusta ver a Ichigo-san feliz...**

 **Ryas: *Verde de la envidia***


	19. ¿Mi boda?

Estoy un poco confundida por lo que está ocurriendo a mí alrededor ahora. Por alguna razón estoy en una iglesia, y hay muchas caras familiares alrededor.

—Maldición! ¡¿Por qué es Icchie la que se casa?!—dice una chica con largo cabello y gafas, es Kotonoha.

—¡Debe ser un error! ¡Algún tipo de conspiración!—grita Muzuki. Mis dos amigas están viéndome con una mirada llena de envidia mientras me dicen esas palabras.

—Icchie, mi primera nieta debe ser niña!— ¿Mamá…?

—¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé se casaaaaa!—Mi padre está llorando. En serio, ¡Dejen de decir esas cosas raras! Tengo puesto un largo vestido blanco, es como si fuera una escena de una boda. Esperen…esta no es una escena de boda. Incluso está sonando la canción de matrimonio...¡¿Es mi boda?! Me quedo sin palabras a causa de la sorpresa. Entonces, ¿Quién es mi esposo?

—Querida, debes relajarte… —Escucho una voz familiar a mi costado. Cuando miro, hay una hermosura de cabello carmesí y ojos azules. Es el Presidente Ryas. Él fue quien me convirtió en un demonio, es un demonio de clase alta, heredero del rango de Archiduque. Yo soy su sirvienta y también parte de nobleza. ¡Kyaaaa! Él luce tan encantador en ese traje blanco, la hermosa parte rebelde de su cabello esta peinada...Presidente luce tan apuesto... ¡Y está a mi lado!

Eso quiere decir que él es mi...

—¡Ryas-oniisama! ¡Luce guapísimo!"

—Ahhhh, ¡Ryas-sama! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué con una fangirl como ella?!

Se escuchan voces de todos lados, junto a gritos de sorpresa. No hay ni un solo halago hacia mí... ¡Entonces es mi boda con Presidente! Oh cielos, ¿Cuándo llegamos a tener esta relación? ¿Y Axel? De repente, miro a mi otro costado…¡Axel está aquí! ¡También tiene un traje blanco y su flequillo está peinado hacia un lado! ¡Me estoy casando con dos chicos hermosos!

—¡Axel-oniichan! ¡Casate conmigo! ¡Por favor!

—¡Onii-chan! ¡No con ella!

—...con una buena, libre y no forzada voluntad y firme intención de tomarla como esposa...

El viejo sacerdote aparentemente está diciendo los votos de matrimonio, pero mi cabeza está tan llena de otros pensamientos ahora mismo. Matrimonio significa marido, en mi caso, maridos, y mujer. Marido y mujer quieren decir familia. Familia quiere decir niños. Niños quiere decir hacer bebes. Hacer bebes quiere decir tener sexo. Tener sexo quiere decir que el marido esté con la esposa. Esa situación significa luna de miel...luna de miel...¡¿Luna de miel?!

 _ **—Ven con nosotros, querida…**_

Estoy imaginando a Presidente y Axel acostados en la cama sin camisa. Esto quiere decir que puedo hacerlo, ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, somos maridos y mujer y debemos hacer una familia. Los niños son necesarios para hacer una familia, y para hacer niños debemos hacer cierto acto... y ese acto es tener sexo...¡¿Podré tener sexo con Axel y Presidente?! Cuando llego a esta conclusión, mi cabeza ya está llena de excitación y no puedo dejar de imaginar cosas sucias. Ya comprendo, la razón por la que no tenía suerte con los chicos en el pasado fue para llegar a este punto, ¡Esta noche! ¡¿Podré cumplir con mi deber marital como esposa?! ¡No, si es sobre conocimiento entonces soy un experta! ¡Lo he visto en mangas yaoi todos los días! ¡En otras palabras, complaceré a mis hermosos maridos! ¡Soy de la elite que solo necesita verdadera experiencia!

—Ahora pueden besar a la novia.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah sí, ya recuerdo! ¡Esto es lo primero que debo hacer! ¡El beso en la iglesia! ¡Ser besada por un par de bishonens!

—Parece que te diviertes, pequeña.

Esta voz…la escuché antes…cuando pelee contra Raynalle…

...¿Quién es? Cuando miro a mi lado, no hay señas de la iglesia, tampoco de mis esposos. ¡Todos, incluyendo mis padres han desaparecido! Y primero que todo, ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy perdiendo todos mis sentidos, mi sentido del tacto, obviamente el de la vista y oído. Todo se vuelve oscuro, todo es negro, no puedo escuchar nada. No hay sonido...

¿Qué sucede?

—!Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Presidente! ¡Axel! ¡Mizuki! ¡Kotonoha! ¡Akihiko-san! ¡Kaneki-kun! ¡Yuko-chan!— Grito los nombres de todos los cercanos a mí, pero no hay respuesta. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿De quién esa voz?

—Es mía.

¡Wah! El sonido no vino de mi boca, pero en lo profundo de mi corazón está realmente asustado. Es obvio, cualquiera estaría asustado si un monstruo gigante apareciera frente a él. Sus ojos son enormes. El color de sus ojos es rojo como la sangre. Una quijada que comienza desde sus oídos, llena de filosos colmillos. Sus brazos y piernas son gruesos como árboles gigantes. Sus garras son muy filosas y curvas, lo que las hacen ver terroríficas. Y para acabar, se ve en verdad gigante debido a sus enormes alas, las cuales están desplegadas a los lados. Enfrente mío hay...un monstruo gigante...de lo que conozco, a lo que más se parece es a...un dragón. Parece que sabe lo que yo pienso unque no lo diga, y parece

que su boca se mueve un poco.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido escucharme, y lograr que aparezca frente a ti.

... ¿Qué está diciendo? No entiendo, ¿Aparecer?

¿Quizás está tratando de comerme?

—¿Comerte? ¿Algo como tú que parece saber horrible? Como si pudiera. Estás equivocado. Solo quería presentarme a mi nueva socia, con la que llevo un tiempo luchando lado a lado…

¿Socia? Espera un minuto. ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Dragón! ¿Eres al que he estado escuchando?

—Tú lo sabes, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Probablemente ya lo has pensado. Sí, eso es. Soy exactamente lo que crees que soy. Volvamos hablar de nuevo, socia.

De repente, el dragón desaparece…miro mi mano izquierda…carmesí…mi mano tiene escamas carmesí y afiladas garras.


	20. Jaque Mate

La batalla estaba llegando a su clímax. Lo entendía, a mí, Ryas Gremory, no me quedaba ningún plan. En otras palabras, era un jaque mate. Nadie tenía fuerza para luchar. Pero ella continuaba levantándose.

Ella era la única que continuaba oponiéndose a Rize. Pero era el fin. El golpe de Rize terminó con todo.

Cuando ella cayó hacia atrás, me moví a su lado inconscientemente. Cuando la sostuve, vi que estaba cubierta de sangre y en una condición terrible. Aún así, la amaba.

—…Mi linda sirvienta, lo hiciste bien. Ya puedes descansar. Buen trabajo—le susurré suavemente, pero ellla siguió intentando levantarse—¡Ya basta, Ichigo!

Ella movió mis manos tratando de levantarse. Era una vista bizarra. Todos la veían mientras contenían la respiración. Su oponente, Rize, se acercó a nosotros. ¡No! ¡Si permito que esto continúe así la perderé!

¡Mi lindo linda sirvienta!

Mi preciada sirvienta... ¡Pensaba mimarla más de ahora en adelante! ¡No quiero perderla por algo así!

—¡Ichigo! ¡¿Acaso no puedes escuchar…?! —Me detuve en ese momento. Claro,esto….ella…..Ichigo….. Ichigo ya había perdido la consciencia. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y aparentemente sin vida. Aún así, continuaba intentado safarse de mi agarre.

—…Tú…..Aunque estás en este estado…

Había lágrimas en mis mejillas. Puse mis manos en las mejillas de mi adorable Ichigo. Estaban lastimadas, y sangrantes... No podía sentir su habilidad para darme fuerzas cuando lo acariciaba.

—…..Tonta…—Abracé a Ichigo, la cual seguía intentando moverse—…ya es suficiente, Icchie…

Cuando dije eso, toda su fuerza desapareció y cayó al suelo. La bracé y la apoyé en mis piernas. Decías que querías usar mi regazo como almohada, ¿Cierto?

"¡Presidente! ¡Le aseguro que le traeré la victoria!"

Apenas había aprendido a usar magia, aún así continuaba moviéndose con toda su fuerza. Apenas y tenía experiencia

en combate. Seguro tenía miedo. Debió haber momentos en los que estuviera a punto de perder su vida…

"No me rendiré. Soy una idiota, así que no entiendo cosas como predecir el resultado o Jaque Mate. Pero aún puedo luchar. ¡Mientras pueda mover mi mano podré luchar!"

Ella continuó luchando por mí aunque sus manos estaban destrozadas… Siempre, siempre estaba sonriendo. Siempre daba lo mejor de sí por mí. Estuve a punto de perderla para siempre.

—Gracias, Akihiko, Yuko, Kaneki, Axel…y mi preciada sirvienta. Gracias por luchar por alguien como yo…

Luego de acariciar la frente de mi persona amada, miré fijamente a Rize y le dije:

—Es mi derrota. Me rindo.

Mi primer Rating Game.

Una derrota dolorosa.

Nunca la olvidaré.


	21. El sádico Rey y la Peón masoquista

Cuando abro los ojos, veo un techo familiar. Ahhhh, entonces todo fue un sueño. Al parecer tuve el mejor y el peor de los sueños. Fue bueno al comienzo, mi boda. Era bueno hasta entonces, pero luego...mi corazón late con fuerza. A cualquiera le sucedería si tuviera el mismo sueño. También mi respiración se ha acelerado, me levanto y seco el sudor de mi frente. Wow, es demasiado sudor. Al mismo tiempo, noto que fue con mi mano izquierda que sequé el sudor. Esa última parte...ese dragón rojo...  
Eso fue como una historia de fantasía así que no puedo creerlo. Al final de mi sueño, mi brazo izquierdo se convirtió en el de un monstruo, pero ahora sigue como de costumbre. Pero ahora entiendo que hay algo poseído en este brazo.

Miro el reloj, son las 4:30am... Aún es temprano. Respiro profundo y me dispongo dormir de nuevo... ¡No! ¡Ya recuerdo!  
¡Es hora! ¡Tengo que levantarme y alistarme! Cuando miro por la ventana veo a un hermoso chico pelirrojo abajo. Es Ryas Gremory, mi presidente y amo, en una sudadera roja esperándome en la entrada. Él es mi Senpai en la escuela, y también uno de los grandes Onii-sama de esta, también es el presidente del club de investigación de lo oculto al que pertenezco, y su verdadera identidad es la de un demonio. Él me mira al darse cuenta que lo observo.  
"Date prisa, mi linda sirvienta" Fue lo que vi en el movimiento de sus labios mientras sonreía.  
—¡Ya mismo bajo!

Me quito mi pijama, me pongo mi sudadera y salgo recibir mi entrenamiento matutino.

* * *

—Haaaa...haaaa...haaaaa...  
—No corras tan patéticamente. Harás diez vueltas más de trote rápido luego de esto.  
Pierdo mi aliento mientras corro por la zona residencial. Detrás de mí está Presidente, quien conduce una bicicleta mientras me regaña sin compasión. Sigue siendo tan estricto como siempre. Ha pasado un mes desde que reencarné como demonio. Me convertí en la sirvienta de Presidente. Los demonios son invocados por humanos, y les concedemos un deseo a cambio de un precio. Y así, trabajar ha sido mi prioridad en mi vida cotidiana. Presidente no es la excepción. He estado trabajando a diario como sirvienta de Presidente, y también en lograr mi meta poco a poco.  
¿Mi meta?  
¡Es obvio!  
—¡Me convertiré en la reina del harem...ha...!—digo estas palabras mientras corro.  
—Así es. Para eso, necesitas entrenar a diario. Tienes que hacerte fuerte, y eso toma tiempo.  
Sí, Presidente. Eso lo sé. De momento soy una demonio novata, pero si me esfuerzo, y soy promovida, puedo llegar algún día a pertenecer a la nobleza. Si eso sucede, podré tener mis propios sirvientes. ¡Eso es! Convertiré a muchos chicos en mis sirvientes personales, ¡Así podré hacer mi sueño realidad! Para eso necesito volverme fuerte, justo como dijo Presidente. El poder lo es todo en el mundo de los demonios. Para ponerlo de forma sencilla, entre más fuerte seas, más rápido asciendes. Bueno, puedes hacerlo con conocimientos, gran habilidad, y otros aspectos, pero no tengo talento alguno en eso de momento. Es por eso que tengo que aumentar mi resistencia. Es por eso que entreno a diario. Pero Presidente es peor que un entrenador espartano.

—No perdonaré a mis sirvientes por ser débiles.

De esa misma forma él no muestra nada de misericordia en el entrenamiento matutino. Me hace correr por 30km y luego de eso me hace correr a toda velocidad cien vueltas. También tengo que hacer todo tipo de entrenamientos musculares, tantos que ya perdí la cuenta, y otros tipos de entrenamientos. Los demonios son seres de la noche, es entonces cuando pueden usar sus poderes. Pensé que sería mejor entrenar en la noche, pero no fue el caso. Entrenar en la mañana en la cual somos débiles nos hace fuertes mentalmente también. He estando teniendo dolores en los músculos todos los días. Pero acostumbrarme a eso es lo que más me asustó, pero ya no duele como en un principio.

Recientemente he podido hacerlo fácilmente. Esa es la prueba de que estoy mejorando con cada día que pasa. Mi estado físico se hace visible en las clases de educación física. Mis tiempos de pista se han reducido, y ya no es tan agotador correr largas distancias.

Cuando llegamos al parque, el cual es la meta, dejo de correr. Tengo mi cuerpo lleno de sudor...

—Buen trabajo, ahora las vueltas…  
—Presidente…usted…es diabólicamente malvado…  
—Lo sé, y por decir eso son 50 vueltas más.

Como siempre, la diabólica y maligna sonrisa de Presidente se hace presente.

* * *

—Tu habilidad solo tiene sentido si tu estado es bueno…

—Sí...65…66…67…

Después de terminar la maratón en la mañana, comencé a hacer flexiones en el parque mientras Presidente se sienta en mi espalda. La sensación es maravillosa, pero mis brazos se entumecen a diario así que no tengo tiempo de disfrutarlo. ¡No! ¡La sensación es lo mejor!

SLAP

—Ngh…ahh…—soy abofeteada en el trasero por el bishonen de cabello carmesí y se me escapa ese gemido...Presidente, usted me está volviendo masoquista…


	22. ¿Matriqué?

—Al parecer disfrutas de hacer flexiones, ¿Debería agregar otras cien?—Presidente dice esas cosas imposibles mientras sonríe. Voy a morir...Estaré entre la vida y la muerte en la mañana entonces...—Umm..., él debería llegar pronto.

—¿Uh? ¿Quién?—cuando le pregunto, escucho una voz familiar.

—Disculpen—miro hacia donde viene la voz mientras hago flexiones—…Ah…Presidente-san…Ichigo-san…que…inesperada situación…

Es el bishonen rubio, Axel, quien acaba de llegar y parece estar muy, pero muy celoso…

* * *

—Ichigo-san, aquí tienes tu té.

—Gracias.

Estoy descansando mientras tomo el té verde que me dio Axel. Luego de entrenar mi abdomen y espalda, me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Axel, ¿Por qué viniste?—cuando le pregunto, las pálidas mejillas del apuesto rubio se tornan del color del cabello de Presidente.

—Escuché que ustedes entrenan todas las mañanas...Así que quería ser de ayuda a Ichigo-san también…

Axel... ¡Eres un chico tan maravilloso! ¡Estoy conmovida!

—... ¡Axel! ¡Estoy conmovida por tu amabilidad! ¡Kyaaa!, ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría un novio tan guapo y amable!—exclamo, al punto de llorar de la alegría.

Axel es tan guapo y amable, tiene hermosos ojos verdes y cabello dorado, solía ser un exorcista, ahora es un demonio de la casa Gremory. Hace un mes estuvo involucrado en cierto incidente y fue asesinado por un ángel caído. Axel murió, pero gracias a Presidente, él pudo reencarnar como un demonio y ahora está con nosotros. Los ángeles caídos son ángeles malvados justo como lo mencionan en la Biblia y las novelas. Su característica principal son sus alas negras. Ellos son los archienemigos de los demonios y están en constante guerra con nosotros. El mes pasado, yo también me vi envuelta en esa guerra. En esa ocasión me di cuenta de que soy más fuerte de lo que pensé, por eso comencé a entrenar para proteger a Axel y que no pase de nuevo. No quiero que Axel pase por ese sufrimiento otra vez.

Presidente, nuestro Amo, está pensativo mientras tomamos el té.

—¿Qué sucede, Presidente?—cuando le pregunto, se sorprende y tose.

—No pasa nada. Pero es un buen momento, decidí hacerlo hoy, así que vayamos a tu casa ahora, mi linda sirvienta.

¿Eh? ¿Mi casa? ¿Buen momento? ¿Qué vamos a hacer en mi casa?

—Ya debe ser hora de que llegue el equipaje—Presidente me dedica una enigmática sonrisa luego de decir esto.

* * *

—Esto es...¿Qué es esto…?-estoy sorprendida al ver una caja justo frente a mi casa.

No tiene el nombre del remitente. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no será una bomba, ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, Icchie, lleva esto a tu cuarto—es lo que dice Presidente al ver mi cara de confusión.

—¿Eh? ¿Llevar? ¡¿Voy a llevar esto a...mi cuarto?!

—Sí, son las pertenencias de Axel. Llevar esto es lo que haría una buena anfitriona, ¿cierto?

—Son...¡¿Son las cosas de Axel?!

Ya estoy estupefacta, pero entonces Presidente me dice algo más sorpresivo aún.

—Sí, desde ahora Axel Argento vivirá en tu casa.

* * *

Reunión familiar. Una reunión bastante conocida en todo el mundo. También está situada como número uno en los tipos de discusiones. Las voces de los padres, quienes tienen la autoridad, tienen del derecho de decidir el resultado. Nosotros, los hijos, tenemos que elegir cuidadosamente las palabras para suavizar la discusión. Pero mis padres, quienes se suponen deberían tener la autoridad, están a los pies de Presidente.

—Oka-sama y Oto-sama, debido a la situación que les comenté, ¿Podrían permitirle a Axel Argento-kun vivir en su casa?—Presidente les dice algo imposible para mis padres. Los dos se susurraran mientras ven a Axel.

¿...Pero qué...? Ellos también me mira a mí. Mi madre tose una vez y le hace una pregunta.

—Axel-kun, ¿Cierto?

—S-sí, Oka-sama—responde Axel con una cara nerviosa.

—Oka-sama...ah... Un hermoso extranjero me está llamando Oka-sama. ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Eso conmueve en mi corazón…

Mi madre se está poniendo sentimental. Ser llamada "Oka-sama" por dos bellos chicos obviamente la hace feliz. Incluso yo admito que también cedería si dos bellezas me llamaran "Onee-sama".

—¡Querida!—mi padre le reclama a mi madre, esto lo hice volver a la realidad.

—¡S-sí! …Aunque quieras quedarte en esta casa, hay un monstruo cuyos únicos deseos son tener sexo y ver a hombres teniendo, nuestro estúpida hija.

…Mamá…cuanto apoyo me das…

—Es desafortunado, pero ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras en la casa de algún chico de tu edad? Si algo llegara a suceder, estaría profundamente apenado.

Mamá no sabe cuando callarse. ¿A qué se refiere con un monstruo cuyos únicos deseos son tener sexo y el yaoi? ...bueno, no está tan lejos de la realidad así que no daré ninguna excusa. Pero es como dice mi madre, si un chico busca un lugar en donde quedarse, es mejor que sea en la casa de otro chico. Incluso mi padre está de acuerdo. Si un hermoso chico rubio se queda con un monstruo como yo, no saben lo qué podría suceder. Mis padres quieren decir que esto se volvería un problema internacional. ¡Pero no haré nada! ¿No me tienen ni un poco de confianza? Si les dijera que Axel y yo somos novios seguro no me creen.

—Oto-sama, Oka-sama…el hecho es que…Soy el novio de Ichigo-san.

Mis padres, que antes parecían serios…están a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

—¿Mi bebé tiene novio…?—mi papá muestra una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

—Así es, y por eso…Axel quiere quedarse aquí para aprender a ser un esposo correcto.

LÁGRIMAS

Hay chorros de lágrimas brotando de los ojos de Mamá.

—...Por cómo actúa Icchie, pensé que nunca llegaría a ver a mis nietos. Siempre me deprimía al pensar en que tendría que preocuparme por ella cuando viviera por su cuenta, incluso cuando yo envejeciera...

...Mi madre de repente saca a flote todo lo que piensa... Quiero decir, ¿Por qué demonios creyó que viviría tan irresponsablemente en el futuro? Mi padre también está en silencio secando sus lágrimas. Esperen, ¡¿También estás llorando?! ¡¿Y más que mamá?!

—Incluso creí nunca se casaría…es porque a Icchie, mi amada pero estúpida hija… intenté criarla de forma que no fuera una vergüenza para la sociedad, pero todo fue en vano y terminó así…Si pudiera volver al pasado, convencería a mi joven yo de arrojar los DVD yaoi hard que siempre esconde en la caja del modelo de plástico que tiene en su closet…

¡Maldicióoooon! ¡Mi escondite secreto! ¡¿Mi madre lo conoce?!

Mamá toma la mano de Axel.

—¡Axel-kun! ¡¿Tomarías a mi estúpida hija como tu esposa?!

—Ichigo-san no es estúpida…Y sí, me quiero casar con Ichigo-san…

…¿Debo tomar esto como una propuesta de matrimonio…?

—¡Ryas-san! ¡Tomaremos a nuestro futuro yerno como invitado!

…Mi madre me está casando sin preguntarme.


	23. La dulce envidia

—Muchas gracias Oka-sama. Así que Icchie, cuida de Axel. Axel, de ahora en adelante vivirás con Icchie y su familia, llévate bien con ellos.

—¿Está bien todo esto? ¿No seré una carga para ustedes?—Axel lo pregunta con una sonrisa mezclada con una mueca de preocupación.

—Para acostumbrarte a la cultura japonesa y a su estilo de vida, la mejor forma es vivir con gente de ese país. Cuando te pregunté con quién querías vivir, dijiste Ichigo-san sin pensarlo dos veces—Presidente responde con su elegancia de siempre.

Ah, ya veo. Esa era la razón. Axel se estaba quedando en donde Presidente.

—Sí, dije eso, pero...

—¡Está bien Axel-kun! ¡Acostúmbrate a Japón en nuestra casa! ¡Puedes quedarte por siempre!

Mamá está dispuesta a hacer a Axel mi esposo.

—¿Ves? Incluso Oka-sama lo dice.

Axel está confundido, pero después de ver a Presidente sonriendo, él también sonríe.

—Está bien, Presidente-san. Si hay algo que no entienda, estaré a su cuidado, Oka-sama y Oto-sama.

Han sido engañados perfectamente, padre, madre... Y así se decidió que Axel vivirá con nosotros.

—Así que serás su esposa, ¿eh, mi linda Icchie?

Sin previo aviso…una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Presidente.

* * *

—Hace un clima estupendo, ¿No, Ichigo-san? Jugaremos softball en educación física hoy. Es mi primera vez así que estoy emocionado.

Axel camina felizmente a la escuela, mientras yo voy ajunto a él. Nunca esperé poder caminar a la escuela junto a una belleza como él. Los ojos de los demás estudiantes mirando hacia nosotros son intensos.

—¿Por qué demonios Axel-niichan viene de la misma dirección que Hyondou?

—Absurdo... ¿Qué es esto?

—Debe haber un error... Primero Ryas-oniisama, ahora incluso Axel-niichan...

De esta forma me gritan los estudiantes. Bueno, si la gente que me conoce me viera ahora, dirían que esta situación es imposible.

Era una chica nada popular, pero ahora me junto con los idols de la escuela.

Además de que salgo él nuevo estudiante de la cual todos hablan desde que llegó. Desde el punto de vista de los otros, esta es una situación increíble.

Hay estudiantes que se le confiesan su amor a Axel porque creen: "Si Hyondou pudo, yo también puedo", pero son rechazadas inmediatamente. Debido a eso, hay muchas que me guardan rencor. Justo como el rencor que me guardan esos que me observan justo ahora. No es mi culpa... Los otros piensan que soy algo así como la esclava sexual de estas bellezas. Aunque no es tan simple como ellos creen. Pero está bien. Fufufufu, esto es divertido, incluso si es un malentendido.

¡Oh sí! ¡Tengan envidia, chicas! ¡Aún voy a subir más!

Sin pensarlo, suelto una carcajada digna de la bruja de alguna película.

—¿Ocurrió algo divertido?—Axel acerca su hermoso rostro al mió una mirada de preocupación. Cuando la cara un chico hermoso está tan cerca, me hace sonrojarme... parece que aún soy demasiado joven.

—No, no es nada. Por cierto, Axel, ¿Tienes algún problema en la escuela? ¿Te llevas bien con los otros chicos?—eso es lo que más me preocupa. Él era una exorcista y recientemente se transfirió a nuestra escuela. Debido a que él llevaba un estilo de vida muy diferente al nuestro, se puede sentir perdido. En momentos como ese, yo ayudaré sin pensarlo, pero es más importante que él se sienta apoyada por otros chicos. Él se lleva bien con los del club, pero me siento curiosa sobre cómo se lleva con los chicos de nuestra clase. No es que crea que lo intimiden debido a que no está acostumbrada a este estilo de vida, pero... no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Nada de eso ha pasado frente a mí, pero puede que la intimiden mientras yo no estoy.

Axel sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón, lo cual despeja mis dudas.

—Todos son amables conmigo. Ellos me enseñan muchas cosas para que pueda acostumbrarme a Japón. También he hecho muchos amigos.

En ese momento llegamos a la escuela, entonces nos dirigimos a nuestra clase mientras hablamos. Ahora que el problema de Axel está resuelto, lo que queda es...

—¡Buenos días, Axel-kun!—Mizuki saluda enérgicamente.

—Buenos días, Axel-kun. Tu cabello rubio está tan brillante como siempre.

Tan pronto como llegamos a clase, la chica bajita y con cabello peinado en colitas, Mizuki, y la megane de larguísimos cabellos negros, Kotonoha, se acercan a mi novio. Estas chicas son mis amigos. Ellas son famosas por ser fujoshis, junto a mí.

—Buenos días, Mizuki-san, Kotonoha-san.

Ellas dos se emocionan luego de ser saludadas por Axel.

—Ah, la vida es dulce, ¿Verdad, Mizuki-chan?—Kotonoha pregunta con un extraño aire de alegría.

—Es cierto, Kotonoha-chan. Ser saludados por una hermosura nos devuelve la vida.

... como siempre, ellas se alegran por cualquier pequeñez. Pero recientemente yo estaba igual que ellos. Fufufu, nunca pensé que cambiaría luego de tratar tanto con chicos.

¡GOLPE!

—¡Cough!—Mientras actuá como una chica cool, Kotonoha me golpea en el estómago.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, cuatro ojos?!—le grito pero ella continua riendo y luego me patea en la pierna. ¡Duele! ¡¿Qué está haciendo esta idiota?!

—Hahahaha, Icchie-chan, ya lo sé.

—¿Saber qué…?

—Aparentemente caminas hacia la escuela junto a Axel-kun todos los días.

—¿Y qué con eso?—pregunto extrañada.

—Eso es muy extraño, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vienen en la misma dirección? ¿Por qué diablos alguien como él caminaría contigo?

Hmm. No sé de quién lo escuchó, pero parece que también escuchó los rumores. Les sonrío e hago una cara insinuante para molestarlos. Entonces digo:

—Escuchen, amigas. Ahora soy totalmente superior a ustedes, no hay remedio.

—¡¿De qué te sientes tan orgullosa?!

—Verdad, Icchie… Solo porque te llevas bien con Axel-kun...

Entonces les doy el golpe de gracia mientras hacía una expresión de victoria.

—Vivo con Axel bajo el mismo techo, ¿No es así, querido novio?

—Sí, estoy viviendo con mi amada Ichigo-san.

—¡¿Amada?!—Kotonoha hace una cara de horror.

—¡¿Por qué?!—Mizuki me mira raro.

Los dos quedan en shock luego de que Axel dijera eso con una sonrisa. Al parecer no sabían qué decir. Fu, ¡fuhahahaha! ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Es mi victoria! ¡Mi victoria!

—¡No es cierto!—gritan ambas.

Lágrimas

Lágrimas de envidia.

¡Fuhahaha!

¡Llora!

¡Grita!

¡Y muere!

—Es...imposible... ¿Tú viviendo...bajo el mismo techo...con un bishonen rubio...? Eso es imposible...eso rechaza toda lógica...-Kotonoha se acomoda los lentes con sus manos temblorosas. Ella está temblando, incluso cuando intenta actuar de forma calmada.

—¡¿Axel-kun te despierta todos los días?!

La pregunta de Mizuki, qué miserable.

—Axel, incluso me levantaste hoy, ¿Cierto?

—Es porque Ichigo-san siempre se queda dormido, cielos, es tan perezosa…pero su rostro dormido es tan tierno

Oh, Mizuki cayó al suelo.

—¿Incluso te sirve la comida?—ahora es Kotonoha quien pregunta.

—Mamá dice que eres como un marido perfecto, Axel.

—Ah...me vas a hacer sonrojar, Ichigo-san…

Axel se sonroja mientras pone sus manos en sus mejillas. Lo miro calmadamente con una cara de alegría pura. Incrédula, Kotonoha observa detrás de sus lentes, parece como si sus ojos fueran a sangrar. Cielos, que tu amiga te tenga envidia es en verdad aterrador. Amigos, la vida puede dar vueltas con solo un cambio. El solo ser amigo de una hermosura es suficiente para ver un futuro brillante. Sí, aunque todos los chicos me ignoren, solo necesito a Axel como mi aliado. Esperen, eso no es bueno. Mi objetivo es llegar a ser de la nobleza y convertirme en un gran demonio, y entonces convertir a muchas hermosuras en mis sirvientes. Para eso necesito ser popular con las chicos,

¿Cierto? Pero a este paso no podré...pero no importa, aún tengo novio…

Pero…

—¡SERÉ LA REINA DEL HAREM!

Sin pensarlo…esas palabras salieron de mi boca…

—Ah, Ichigo-san…¿No soy suficiente para ti?

Oh carajo…


	24. El rey y la sirvienta

—¡ALERTA YANDERE!—grito, corriendo lo más lejos posible de Mizuki, Kotonoha y Axel.

Creo que es normal que Axel este celoso, estoy llevándome bien con muchas hermosuras últimamente. Presidente y Akihiko-san parecen cuidarme también... Sí, él está en lo correcto. Estoy en el grupo de los ganadores ahora. Definitivamente una ganadora. Esta es la mejor oportunidad de mi vida. Debería vivirla y recordarla para no arrepentirme luego.

¡BAM!

Mientras corría, estaba tan distraída que choque con…con Mizuki y Kotonoha, Axel se encuentra detrás de mí… ¿Cómo…llegaron a rodearme…?

—¡Tú! Tú conoces a muchos chicos guapos, ¡¿No es cierto?! ¡Ryas-senpai! ¡Akihiko -senpai! ¡Los dos grandes Onii-sama de la escuela! ¡También a nuestro pequeño y adorable shota, Toujou Kaneki-kun! ¡Y sales con el hermoso estudiante extranjero! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Es tan injusto que voy a enloquecer!—Mizuki se está agarrando la cabeza y grita mientras llora . Llora tanto como quieras, mi amiga.

Kotonoha acomoda sus lentes de forma calmada.

—Icchie-chan, no creo que presentarnos a algún chico sea malo. No, quiero decir…Te ruego…que nos presentes a algún chico guapo.

Kotonoha dice eso mientras acerca su cara a la mía. Ahora tiene una voz baja y seria. Pero, presentarle...los únicos chicos hermosos que conozco son las que ya mencioné. En otras palabras, no tengo ese tipo de conexiones con otros chicos.

Los chicos con son demonios...Bueno, aunque sean demonios son muy guapos, así que está bien, ¿Cierto? Hmmm, ah sí. Hay una persona que conozco.

Saco mi teléfono…ah, ser malvada es divertido…

— Solo esperen un momento.

Hago que mis dos amigas esperaran aquí, mientras yo iba a la esquina del salón. Llamo a esa persona para confirmar el encuentro. Hablamos por unos minutos y esa persona dijo que estaba bien.

Fufufufufu…ah, la vida es muy dulce…

—Bueno, encontré una persona dispuesta a conocerlas, chicos. El también traerá algunos amigos. Este es su número, envíenle un mensaje primero, así se alegrarán.

— ¡Gracias!

Mizuki, quien estaba deprimida hasta hace un momento, cogió el teléfono de mi mano. ¡Oye, eso fue rápido! Hace un segundo ella estaba llorando... este tipa de verdad es... Ambos copiaron el número en su teléfono.

—¡En verdad gracias, Icchie-sama! ¡Nunca olvidaremos esto!

—¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a una cita triple la próxima vez! ¡Solo esperen! ¡Conseguiremos novios rápidamente!

Las dos mostraron una gran sonrisa. Estaban experimentando la felicidad, aunque es más como si sus mentes se hubieran ido volando lejos.

—¿Qué clase de persona es? —Mizuki preguntaba sobre la apariencia de la persona que le comenté. Le respondí esa pregunta mientras me rascaba la mejilla.

—Ummm, sí, un caballero…

—¡Caballero ...! ¡Hermoso! ¡Eso es perfecto, Icchie-chan!

—En serio, no podemos agradecerte lo suficiente, Icchie-sensei…

Mis amigas son raras… Se mantienen cambiando su actitud. No, si yo no hubiera conocido a Presidente y Axel, creo que actuaría igual. Lo siento chicas por llevarme toda la diversión. Mizuki entonces me preguntó con una cara sonriente:

—Ah, Icchie-chan, Por cierto, ¿Por qué Miru-kun se llama "Miru – kun?

Quisiera que le preguntaran ustedes mismos. Ni siquiera yo sé la respuesta.

—Eh, Ichigo-san…Llegaremos tarde a clase...

Oh…me había olvidado por completo de Axel…

Esa noche.

* * *

Axel está pedaleando en mi bicicleta por el área residencial, yo estoy sentada en la parte de atrás, ambos estamos entregando volantes.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, coloco el volante en el buzón.

—-Listo—digo estas palabras, volviendo a poner mis brazos alrededor de Axel.

—Está bien, sigamos.

Luego de varios minutos, Axel para de repente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Axel?—pregunto, extrañada por el hecho de uqe paro.

—...Ichigo-san… ¿En verdad está bien esto? Que me ayudes a repartir mis volantes…

—Sí, no hay problema.

Sí, estoy ayudando a Axel a repartir los panfletos, también le enseñe a andar en bici para que se le fuera más fácil.

Bueno…tal vez eso no es del todo cierto…

No estaba preocupada porque no supiera montar una bicicleta. Es que no lo puedo dejar andar por lugares desconocidos. Él recientemente ha llegado a Japón desde el norte de Europa el mes pasado, no sabe mucho sobre la cultura japonesa. Cuando se convirtió en demonio, obtuvo la habilidad de entender japonés, pero en lo que respecta al estilo de vida todo cambia. Pero Axel es gentil con todos y no sabe la cómo funciona en verdad la sociedad.

—Mira, Axel, ese es un templo. Nosotros los demonios no podemos entrar ahí.

Apunté a cierto templo cuando pasamos cerca.

—Sí. Los demonios no tienen permitido entrar a lugares donde los espíritus y dioses locales se reúnen, ¿Cierto?, es un poco difícil para mí comprender a los dioses japoneses ya que soy cristiano…

Presidente me dijo que se le haría difícil comprender la cultura japonesa ya que él fue criado con la creencia de que hay un solo dios. Así que comencé a enseñarle a Axel cosas sobre los lugares en donde pasamos mientras entregamos los volantes.

—Ah, mira ahí. Ahora está cerrado, pero ahí hacen un pan excelente. ¿Quieres ir la próxima vez?

—¡Sí! ¡El pan japonés es dulce, lo adoro!

Incluso si es una conversación normal, es divertida. Bueno…creo que esto es una especie de cita…

—Uhm…Ichigo-san… ¿Has visto la película "Vacaciones en Roma"?"

¿Vacaciones en Roma? Ah sí, es una película un poco vieja, aunque no la he visto.

—Es una película vieja, ¿Cierto? Lo siento, no la he visto.

—Ah, está bien...

Axel sonó triste cuando le respondí.

—¿Qué sucede con esa película?—pregunto algo preocupada.

—...Era algo que admiraba. La película era justo como esto... aunque era una moto.

Ah, entonces..esto me hace pensar que Axel y yo somos como una pareja de película…

Ahora que lo pienso…cuando le dije a Presidente sobre que ayudaría a Axel…él…él…actuó muy raro. Murmuró algunas palabras, solo pude entender: ''Mi linda sirvienta… de ninguna manera...para él…''

— ¡Ya volvimos!

Axel y yo terminamos de repartir los panfletos y volvimos al salón deL club, el viejo y abandonado edificio de la escuela que se encuentra detrás de la escuela nueva. Una de las habitaciones del tercer piso es el salón del club y también el punto de reunión de los miembros del Clan Gremory.

—Oh. Buen trabajo. Tomen un poco de té.

La primera en darnos la bienvenida es el guapísimo vice-presidente de nuestro club. Himejima Akihiko-san, quien también es bueno…creo que el sicario personal de Presidente.

Es muy apuesto…pero…admito que cuando lo escuché murmurar algo sobre ''Hacerme su sumisa y azotarme'' me dio miedo…

Él es mi Senpai, está en tercer grado y siempre está sonriendo. Su cabello es ligeramente largo y sedoso y es lo que llamarías una belleza nacional. También es rao encontrar chicos con cabello largo en esta época. Junto a Presidente , el es llamada una de "Los dos Onii-sama" de nuestra escuela. Ellos son populares tanto entre chicos como chicas, y tienen la misma popularidad de un idol.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue su cita nocturna?"

La chica que me habla con una sonrisa en su cara es Kiba Yuko, la bishojo numero uno de la escuela.

Y también…mi mejor amiga.

—Obviamente genial.

Hago un gesto de victoria a Yuko-chan.

—...Relaciones sexuales ilícitas durante la noche. Que desagradable…

Ah, Kaneki-kun, tan amable como siempre…

Axel y yo caminamos hacia donde está Presidente, quien se encuentra en el sofá. Nuestro "Rey", Presidente Ryas. Incluso esta noche, su cabello carmesí está hermoso como siempre.

—Presidente, ya volvimos.

Me reporto, pero Presidente está mirando a la nada… ¿Está pensando en algo? Incluso hizo un suspiro. Axel quien estaba a mi lado también miró en la misma dirección que Buchou.

—¡Presidente, ya volvimos!-— Esta vez alcé la voz. Presidente me escuchó y volvió a la realidad.

—Lo...lo siento. Estaba distraído, chicos.

Últimamente Presidente ha estado pensando en algo. Cuando nos ordena hacer algo lo hace con elegancia como siempre, pero luego siempre parece perderse en sus pensamientos. El número de suspiros también ha aumentado. Posiblemente tiene algo de lo que encargarse que nosotros no podemos hacer. Bueno, es un demonio de clase alta después de todo. Así son todos los del Club de Investigación de lo oculto y también la gente de la casa Gremory. A excepción de mí, todos son súper populares en la escuela. Bueno, yo soy famoso por ser una pervertida, jajajaja. Me siento tan extraña acompañándolos que debería disculparme con todos. Cuando Presidente confirmó que todos estuvieran aquí, dijo:

—-Ahora, dejemos que Axel haga su debut como demonio.

Akihiko-san puso su mano en la frente de Axel cuando Presidente habla. Una pequeña luz apareció en la punta de sus dedos, y parecía que estuviera leyendo algo.

—Tuvimos aquel incidente con Icchie- chan antes, así que tenemos que revisar.

Me sentí mal al escuchar eso. Es como dijo. Mi debut como demonio fue un fracaso. Para usar el círculo mágico, necesitas al menos un poco de poder mágico, pero yo no tuve ni siquiera ese poco. Gracias a eso tuve no pude transportarme usando el círculo y tuve que usar la bicicleta para ir a donde los clientes. Al parecer soy la primero a quien le sucede esto. En serio, no puedo soportarlo...

—Está bien, Presidente. No hay problema, es más, su poder está justo por debajo del nuestro, este chico será un demonio muy poderoso.

Presidente hace una sonrisa bastante falsa…

—Muy bien…

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Presidente?

* * *

Volví a casa tarde.

Axel completó su primer trabajo sano y salvo. A diferencia de mi debut, lo logró perfectamente.

—Lo siento, tomaré primero el baño.

Axel fue al baño luego de decir eso. Él no podía dejar de sonreír porque había logrado su primer trabajo. Yo también fui a mi habitación a tomar un descanso. Al igual que todas las noches, mi cuerpo se siente muy cansado. Luego de que Axel terminó con su trabajo, fuimos de vuelta al cuarto del club para reportarnos. Con eso ya habríamos terminado por esta noche. Me siento tan preocupada por Presidente, quien tenía una cara triste…

Presidente…yo…lo quiero mucho…pero…estoy enamorada de Axel, ¿Verdad…?

Ya sé que no debería pensar en estas cosas…

¡No! ¡No! Me doy una palmada en la cara tratando de deshacerme de esos pensamientos impuros. ¡Debo proteger a Axel!

¡Pervertida! ¡Soy demasiado pervertida! ¡Desearía tener la mente de una monja!

¡Sí! ¡Para deshacerme de estos pensamientos me sentaré como hacen los monjes! Me siento en el piso y cierro mis ojos para concentrarme. No soy una pervertida. No soy un pervertida. Soy un ser que sale con un apuesto chico…y…tal vez…haga cosas sucias con… Incluso si salimos no debo pensar en cosas indecentes. Namu-Namu. ¡Auch! ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¡Ah cierto! ¡¿Por qué estoy orando?! ¡Soy un demonio! ¡Me haré daño si oro! ¡Ya casi terminaba! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Espera, ¿Qué hago en mi propio cuarto?

FLASH

Entonces el piso del cuarto comienza a brillar y un símbolo familiar sale de él. ¡Es la marca de nuestro grupo! El círculo mágico de Gremory. ¿Quién es? Quiero decir, ¡¿Por qué en mi habitación?! ¡¿Intenta alguien transportarse aquí?! El círculo mágico comienza a brillar tanto que iluminó la habitación completa, y una persona aparece Era la silueta de un chico…un chico de cabello color sangre.

—¿Presidente…?

La persona que aparece frente a mi es Presidente…. Pero, ¿Por qué en mi habitación?

Tiene una expresión aterradora…¿Q-qué le pasa…?

PAM

De un momento a otro me tira a la cama, inmovilizándome.

Entonces, las palabras que pronucia me dejan helada:

—Necesito hacerte el amor, Ichigo.


	25. Grypher Lucifuge

—No te preocupes, te lo haré con suavidad.

Presidente se empieza a quitar la chaqueta…¡Es-espera! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡No logro comprender lo que pasa!

STRIP

¡Presidente se ha quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco, solo está con su blanca camisa y su corbata!

¡Wow!

Entonces, todo pasa muy rápido, Presidente Ryas se quita la corbata y desabrocha su camisa, la cual tira a algún lado de la habitación, hace lo mismo con sus pantalones…Presidente está solo en boxers…

—P-presidente…¿Q-qué está haciendo…? —¡Aghh! Soy demasiado estúpida y solo logro preguntar eso…

Estoy demasiado confundida. ¡Obviamente! ¡Presidente aparece de repente y dice "Tengamos sexo", y comienza a desvestirse! ¡Incluso una estudiante tan pervertida como yo estaría confundida!

Wow…al mirar fijamente a Presidente puedo ver su hermoso cuerpo…parece como el de una estatua griega…sus músculos marcados, abdominales perfectamente esculpidos…

—Dime, ¿Quieres hacer esto? No te forzaré.

Aún después de lo que ha pasado y como se ha comportado…pregunta esto.

—…—mantengo un silencio sepulcral…—…Y-yo…haga lo que quiera…

—Pensé en todo tipo de métodos, pero este es el único que me queda.

¡¿Métodos para qué?! ¡No entiendo a qué nos lleva esto!

—Si hay evidencia, entonces no podrán oponerse. La única persona cercana con quien podría hacerlo eres tú.

¡¿Yo?! No entiendo lo que sucede pero, ¡¿Fui elegida para ser su primera vez?! ¡Me siento honrada! ¡Eso es lo que quisiera decir pero en realidad no me tengo confianza!

—Yuko no servirá. Es una dama… Seguramente se rehusaría. Es por eso que solo es posible hacerlo contigo…

¡¿Le gané a Yuko-chan?! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡No sé lo que sucede pero de eso me puedo sentir orgullosa! ¡Le gané a la tetona rubia del lunar!

—...Hay cosas en las que fallas, pero pareces tener potencial.

Los dedos de Presidente tocan mi mejilla. Mi corazón late fuerte. Siento algo misterioso corriendo por todo mi cuerpo.

—Además…contigo…si es contigo estará bien…porque eres mi linda y muy querida sirvienta…

—Presidente…yo…—me sonrojo, sin saber que decir, ¿Es esto una declaración?

Presidente me toma de la cintura y nos da la vuelta, sentándome sobre él, mi trasero está tocando su zona más sensible, su cabello escarlata está ligeramente despeinado, dándole un aspecto salvaje, sexy…

Presidente lentamente sube mi camiseta, ya que solo duermo con una vieja camiseta que solía ser de papá y mis bragas, mi pecho queda desnudo ante él.

—¿Es tu primera vez, Icchie? ¿O es que Axel y tú…?

—¡S...sí, es mi primera vez!

La mano derecha de Presidente se dirige a uno de mis pechos…

—¡A-agh…!

Su mano apretó uno de mis pechos, haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer. Su mano, grande, suave y tibia, masajean mi pecho con delicadeza.

—A-ahh…P-presidente…

—¿Se siente bien, mi querida sirvienta?—me pregunta Presidente con una voz seductora

—S-sí…P-presidente…

—Por esta noche, solo llámame Ryas, querida. ¿Sabes algo? Puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo desbocado…pero no te preocupes, yo también estoy nervioso.

¿P-presi…no, ¿Ryas está nervioso? Él, que siempre actúa con elegancia, está debajo de mí, ligeramente sonrojado, tocándome con delicadeza.

La mano de Ryas abandona mi pecho y me se dirige a mi cadera…va a quitarme la única prenda que me queda…

Flash

Entonces el suelo de mi cuarto brilla de nuevo. Qu...¡¿Qué es esto?! Presidente suspiró luego de ver esto.

—...Parece que ya es tarde...

Presidente mira al círculo mágico con ojos enojados. El símbolo del círculo mágico es ... ¿El símbolo de Gremory? ¿Quién es? ¿Yuko-chan? ¿Akihiko-san? ¿Kaneki-kun? ¡Espera, no importa cuál de ellos sea, que nos atrapen en esta situación es malo! Pero mi predicción es errónea, aparece un hombre de cabello plateado, su ropa parece la de un mayordomo y tiene una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Intenta romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto?—dice como si todo esto le pareciera infantil, los ojos de Ryas se vuelven feroces.

—Si no hago algo como esto no me escucharán, es la única forma. Onee-sama y Oka-sama ignoran todo lo que les digo sobre esto y no se los perdonaré.

—Tanto Zarina-sama como la ama se pondrán tristes cuando escuchen que usted intentó darle su castidad a una…insignificante plebeya.

¿Ama? ¿Zarina-sama? ¿Quiénes son? Por lo que dijo Presidente deben ser su hermana y su madre. No sabía que él tenía una hermana… Pero con insignificante plebeya ... se refiere a mí ¿Cierto? Me siento lastimada de que alguien que acabo de conocer me llame así. Presidente parecía estar de mal humor luego de escuchar eso.

—Mi castidad es solo mía. ¿Qué tiene de malo de dársela a alguien que respeto? Y no llames a mi sirviente insignificante plebeya. . Incluso si eres tú, no te perdonaré, Grypher.

PRESIDENTE ESTÁ MOLESTO PORQUE ALGUIEN ME INSULTO…¡ESO CONMUEVE MI CORAZÓN!

—De cualquier forma. Usted es el heredero de Gremory, por favor absténgase de mostrarle su cuerpo a cualquier mujer que no sea su prometida, en especial a un demonio de clase baja.

Entonces el hombre me lanza mi camiseta, sin inmutarse por mi semi-desnudez.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? Soy la persona que sirve al Clan Gremory. Mi nombre es Grypher Lucifuge. Gusto en conocerla.

Me saludó de forma muy respetuosa. Me sentí un poco incómoda debido que hace un segundo me llamó plebeyo. Pero si lo miro bien, es extremadamente hermoso, su cabello plateado es largo, sujeto en una coleta que cae por su hombro derecho.

PELLIZCO

Ryas…no, Presidente me pellizca porque estaba mirando a Graypher-san. Presidente, eso duele…

—Graypher, ¿Viniste por tu cuenta? ¿O porque la casa te envió? ... ¿O quizás por Onee-sama?"

—Todos.

Grypher -san respondió inmediatamente. Luego de escuchar eso, Presidente suspiró de forma que parecía haberse dado por vencido.

—¿Es eso? Bueno, tú, la Reina de mi hermana vino al mundo humano personalmente. Solo podría ser eso.

Presidente me baja de su regazo, recoge su ropa y se viste. Su hermoso y desnudo cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto.

—Lo siento. Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió. Yo tampoco estaba pensando bien. Olvidémonos de esto, Ichigo.

...Ah. ¿Se acabó? Bueno, yo tampoco entendía qué estaba sucediendo, así que... Pero lo que sí sabía es que luego me arrepentiría.

—¿Ichigo…? ¿Esta persona es…?

¿Eh? Graypher-san me mira con una expresión de sorpresa como si mirara algo extraordinario.

—Graypher, volvamos a mi cuarto. Allí escucharé lo que tengas que decir. Akihiko también puede estar, ¿cierto?

—¿El Señor del trueno? No me molesta. Es una necesidad que los demonios de clase alta tengan su reina a su lado.

—Adiós, Icchie—Presidente se me acerca y me besa en la mejilla—. Perdón por lo de hoy. Te di muchas molestias. Nos vemos mañana en el club.

Se despidió de mí y desapareció junto a Grypher…. Ahora soy la única en la habitación. Me quedo ahí, sin saber que hacer.

Presidente…¿Qué es lo que siento por usted?


	26. Prometida

Axel y yo caminamos a la escuela. Me froto los ojos debido a que no pude dormir nada. Maldición. ¡Maldicióooooon! ¡Me arrepiento por lo que hice anoche! ¡Me arrepiento tanto! ¡Estaba sufriendo durante la noche porque estaba con la conciencia carcomiéndome ¡La culpa es demasiado grande! ¡Por eso me levanté y comencé a llorar!

—¿Estás bien, Ichigo-san? —Me dice Axel con un tono de preocupación. Me comienzo dar cuenta de lo sucia que soy cuando miro a los ojos puros de mi novio,

" ¡Lo lamento, Axel! Estuve haciendo cosas con Presidente a tus espaldas"

Quiero decirlo, pero no puedo, Axel es demasiado buena persona como para lastimarlo así.

¡AHHHH! ¡No merezco salir con alguien como él!

—No hiciste el entrenamiento matutino, así que creí que estabas lastimada.

Axel parece muy preocupado.

Lo siento, Axel…

—El entrenamiento matutino se canceló por hoy. Recibí una llamada de Presidente esta mañana y me lo dijo.

—¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!

Mizuki corre hacia mí con una cara extremadamente molesta. ¡Oh! ¡¿Estará molesta por eso?!

—¡MUEREEEE!

Kotonoha estaba corriendo hacia mí en dirección contraria ¡Ambas intentan hacerme un lazo! ¡No tengo a dónde correr ya que estamos en el pasillo!

¡BANG!

¡Ugaah! Ambas me hicieron una llave al cuello, tosía mientras me agarraba el cuello.

—¡No me jodas!

El grito de Mizuki perforó mis tímpanos.

—¡Ichigo, eres una maldita!

Kotonoha tomó del cuello de mi uniforme y me miró con los ojos de una asesina.

—¿D-d-de que hablan, chicas…?

Actué como si no supiera nada, pero esto no las. calmó.

—¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Él se comportaba como esos tipos de los mangas de lucha! ¡¿Y por qué estaba vistiendo un traje de lolita gótica?! ¡¿Es algún tipo de arma nueva?!

Mizuki se veía histérica mientras me reclamaba. Parece que ambos se encontraron ayer con esa persona. Creo que el impacto de " eso" fue demasiado para ellas. Miru es un cliente regular y también hizo un contrato conmigo. Él es una chica nacida con un cuerpo que parecía de la persona más fuerte del mundo y también es amante de las mahou shoujo. Sus puntos fuertes son su traje de lolita gótica y las orejas de gato que lleva. Pueden creer que todo esto que digo no tiene sentido, pero no puedo hacer nada, esta es la verdad. ¡El cuerpo de un hombre, pero el corazón de una dama! Esa es la única forma que se me ocurre de explicarlo.

—¡No solo eso! ¡Él también trajo a varios amigos! ¡Reunió a mucha gente! ¡Hubo docenas de tipos que lucían como esa cosa! ¡Estaba asustada! ¡Creí que moriría ahí!

Cielos, ¿Habían más de ellos?, solo pensar en eso me da escalofríos. ¿En dónde producen a las Miru?, sí, definitivamente no quiero encontrármelas.

—¡Estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo sobre el mundo mágico! ¡¿Qué demonios es el "mundo mágico de Serabenia"?! ¡No conozco nada de esa mierda!

Mizuki siguió dándome reclamos mientras me sacudía violentamente.

—En cualquier caso, ellas me estaban hablando sobre cómo derrotar a las "criaturas de la oscuridad" si me las llegaba a encontrar... aparentemente puedes matarlas si usas la sal del mar muerto y una flor que solo aparece durante la noche llamada "Flor de la penumbra lunar", entonces mezclas ambos ingredientes quemándolos y volviéndolos polvo... Sin importar lo que digas, un solo golpe suyo bastaría para enviar al otro mundo a cualquier criatura viviente de este mundo…

Kotonoha seguía hablando con la cabeza baja. A...así que fue de esa forma. Parece que ambos vivieron un infierno allí.

—Felicitaciones. Ahora puedes derrotar las "criaturas de la oscuridad" cuando las encuentres.

Luego de decir eso, me dieron un golpe rompe-cráneos.

* * *

—¿Los problemas de Presidente? probablemente tenga que ver con Clan Gremory.

Yuko me lo decía mientras caminábamos al viejo edificio de la escuela. Me encontré a ella mientras me dirigía al club junto a Axel, así que le pregunté el por qué nuestro amo actua tan raro. Para mi mala suerte ella tampoco lo sabe.

—¿Crees que Akihiko-san sepa?

—Es el más cercano a Presidente, así que creo que debe saber.

Sabía que sería descortés preguntar sobre los problemas de Preside te, pero fui involucrada la otra noche. Bueno, no quiero contarle a nadie sobre lo que sucedió esa noche a nadie. Quiero decir, formaría un escándalo si lo hiciera. Así que simplemente dejaré esto así Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Yuko paró en seco junto con Axel.

—...Para sentir esta presencia con solo llegar aquí...

La cara de Yuko se puso seria y su mirada cambió. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?, abrí la puerta sin ninguna preocupación. Dentro de ella estaban Presidente, Akihiko-san, Kaneki-kun y el mayordomo de cabellos plateados, Grypher.

El rostro de Presidente se veía molesto. Akihiko-san estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero se notaba que estaba serio esta vez. Kaneki-kun estaba sentada en una esquina totalmente en silencio. La habitación estaba silenciosa, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Yuko-chan casi susurrando dijo "esto es malo" detrás de mí. Los tres entramos a la habitación, pero no era el tipo de atmósfera que te permitiría hablarle a alguien, así de tensa estaba la habitación.

Axel notó que estaba asustada así que sujeto mi mano un rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Parece que todos están aquí. Antes de comenzar, hay algo que necesito decirles—las palabras de Presidente me ponen mas asustada de lo que ya estoy.

—Bocchan, ¿Quisiera que les explicara la situación?

Presidente rehazó con su mano la oferta de Grypher-san.

—La verdad es que…

En ese mismo momento, el círculo mágico del suelo comenzó a brillar. ¿Eh? ¿Magia de transportación? Pero todos los de la Casa Gremory están aquí. ¿Entonces es un demonio que sirve a los Gremory como Grypher?

Entonces me di cuenta de que mis sospechas estaban muy lejos de la verdad, y entendí que carecía de conocimiento sobre el mundo de los demonios. El símbolo de los Gremory cambió a otra forma. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿No era este el círculo mágico de los Gremory?

—Phenex…

Eso fue lo que dijo Yuko-chan, quien estaba cerca de mí. ¿Phenex? ¡Entonces no es un Gremory!, la luz iluminó toda la habitación y una persona apareció del círculo mágico.

CHISPAS

Había llamas saliendo del círculo mágico. ¡Caliente! Las chispas me quemaban la piel. Detrás de las llamas se veía la silueta de una persona. Cuando extendió sus brazos las llamas desaparecieron.

—Fuu. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía al mundo humano.

Era una hermosa mujer de al menos veinte años con largos cabellos rubios, su vestido rojo largo y liso acentuaba su voluptuosa figura, el escote dejaba al descubierto un par de enormes pechos, además de que la abertura en el izquierdo, dejando al descubierto una de sus largas piernas no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, literalmente apenas cubría lo necesario, pues se le ceñía tanto que casi parecía estar desnuda.

Wow…Que envidia…es guapísima, al igual que Yuko-chan, deja a las modelos de revistas como simples crías con acne y celulitis.

—Mi cielo…—la tipa hizo una voz melosa enfermiza—, he venido a arreglar los asuntos de nuestra boda.

¿Esta mujer…se casará con Presidente?


	27. Rize Phenex

Presidente la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Él no parecía contento con su llegada, pero a ella no pareció importarle y se acercó a Presidente.

—Entonces, cariño, vayamos a echarle un vistazo al salón de la ceremonia. La fecha ya fue decidida así que necesitamos revisarlo antes de que llegue.

Aghh…Su voz es asquerosamente melosa y chillona, me recuerda a la de una prostituta…

Que tipa tan molesta... ¿De qué clan viene?, Yuko dijo Phenex antes...

De un momento a otro, esa mujer se acerca a Presidente y presiona sus enormes pechos contra su brazo, frotándose contra él como gata en celo.

¡Qué descortés!

—…Suéltame, prostituta barata…perdón, Rize—Presidente la aparto con dureza mientras lo decía con una voz seria. Wow, se ve realmente cabreado... ¡Está enojado de verdad! ¡Es la ira del llamado "Príncipe Carmesí de la Destrucción"!

La tipa llamada Rize sonreía despectivamente y parecía no darle importancia a cómo se comportó Presidente.

Demonios, la forma en que se mueve me saca de quicio. Me estoy molestando de verdad.

Entonces hablé.

—Hey tú. Estás siendo descortés con mi Amo. ¿Acaso te parece eso aceptable? —lo dije claramente. Entonces la tipa me miró, parecía que estuviera mirando basura. Demonios, ¡Cada vez me molesta más!

—¿Eh? ¿Y tu quien te crees? —dijo con un tono de desprecio. Totalmente diferente a la voz con la que le hablaba a Presidente. Definitivamente me estaba menospreciando. ¡Puedo sentir su odio hacia mí, pero tengo que decir lo que tengo que decir!

—¡Soy una sierva del Clan Gremory! ¡El péon de Presidente, Ichigo Hyoudo!

¡Lo dije! ¡Incluso le dije mi nombre! ¡¿Qué te parece, perra?!

—Hmmmmm, ah, okay.

Casi me resbalo luego de que reaccionó como si ni le importara. Gu...Me sentí herida por su reacción. Así que no te importa lo que haga. ¿Es eso?

—Quiero decir, ¿Quién demonios eres? —la zorra parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta.

—...¿Ara? Dulce de miel, ¿No les contaste nada a tus sirvientes? Es más, ¿Hay demonios que no me conozcan? Quizás es un demonio reencarnado, aún así.

¿Esta quien se cree? ¿Una especie de idol internacional?

—No les dije ya que no había necesidad,

—Ah, cariño, me encanta que te guste rudo, ah…no puedo esperar a que tengamos sexo para que me demuestres que tan rudo puedes ser…¡Fufufu!

La perra comenzó a reír. Entonces Grypher-san irrumpió:

—Hyoudo Ichigo-sama.

—¿S...sí?

—Esta persona es Rize Phenex-sama. Es una demonio de clase alta pura sangre, y la tercera hija del Clan Phenex …—Grypher-san me explicaba quién era. Ummmmm, entonces es una demonio de clase alta de la Casa Phenex. Entonces es de la nobleza. ¿No era el fénix un ave inmortal que aparece en los libros y es llamado una criatura legendaria? Así que hay cosas parecidas a esto entre los demonios. ¿Y qué relación tiene este tipo con mi Presidente…no, solo Presidente…no puedo considerarlo mío…en todo caso…yo soy suya…¡AHHH! ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡TENGO NOVIO!

¿Qué relación tiene con él? ¿Es alguna amiga de la infancia?, pronto descubrí que su relación sobrepasaba mis predicciones.

—Ella es la esposa del heredero de Gremory.

. ...¿Hm? ...¿Es...Esposa? Heredero de Gremory... se refiere a Presidente ¿Cierto?

—Está comprometida con Ryas-bocchan. ¿Eh? ¡¿Co...comprometida?!

—¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?!

Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible.

Esta perra lanzada y Presidente…¿Cómo puede ser? Presidente no aceptaría estar con alguien así, ¿O si? ¡Es Presidente! ¡Él es demasiado elegante y sofisticado para salir con alguien como ella! ¡NO ACEPTARÍA CASARSE CON ELLA! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPATARLO!

Esperen…tengo novio…¿Por qué pienso en esto? ¡Se supone que amo a Axel! ¡En serio lo amo pero no se que le pasa a mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de Presidente! Yo…¿Se puede amar a dos personas…?

* * *

—El té hecho por tu Reina no tiene comparación, cariño. Es el mejor del mundo—la persona que elogió el té de Akihiko-san la perra esa…perdón, Rize.

—…Muchas Gracias por el cumplido— Akihiko-san estaba sonriente como siempre, pero ya no decía su usual "Ara Ara" ni se reía. Honestamente eso me perturba mucho…

Presidente estaba sentada en el sofá. Rize estaba descuidadamente sentado al lado de él abrazando su brazo…restregándose como prostituta. ¿Qué no sabe lo que es el espacio personal?

Él constantemente se la quitaba de encima, pero ella seguía tocando su cabello, sus manos y sus hombros. Demonios. ¡Esa tipa está demasiado cerca de ella! Nosotros, los de clase baja nos sentamos lejos de los de clase alta y solo podíamos ver. Ku... ¡Solo verlos me saca de quicio! ¡Sigue tocando su cuerpo! ¡Si llega a besarlo juro que voy a ir allí y le cortaré la cabeza! ¡No tiene derecho de hacer algo que mi adorado Amo no quiera!

Ah, esperen, es cierto…¡Anoche llegué a segunda base con Presidente! ¡Uno de mis pechos fue tocado por Presidente! ¡Le gané a la zorra esa! ¡Muajajaja!

—Ummm, Ichigo-san, ¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

Axel, que estaba mi lado, preguntó algo preocupada. ¡¿Uh?! Hice una declaración de victoria contra Rize en mi mente.

—...Los pensamientos pervertidos están prohibidos— Kaneki-kun me apuntaba con sus rudas palabras de nuevo. Mmmm, ¿Acaso tiene el poder de leerme la mente?

— Icchie-chan, en todo caso, deberías limpiar tu saliva—Yuko-chan me dio un pañuelo con una sonrisa refrescante.

—¡No es asunto tuyo si babeo o no, Yuko-chan!

Iba a limpiarla con mi uniforme, pero Axel lo limpió todo con su pañuelo.

—Es casi hora de la merienda, es por eso que babeabas pensando en ello, ¿Cierto, Ichigo-san?

Uuu... Me duele mi corazón debido a que lo dijo con esa sonrisa. Él probablemente no cree que yo estuviera pensando en nada pervertido….y además sobre otro chico…

— G-g-gracias, amor…

Lo siento, Axel… Aunque le agradecí, en mi corazón me disculpaba. En ese momento...

—¡Ya detente, maldita zorra!

La voz furiosa de Presidente resonó por toda la habitación.


End file.
